Fallen Sun
by Digidramon
Summary: Six months after Blue Hour, Team Bright Dawn have settled back into their normal life, peaceful after Luke's redemption. However, when his past looms up again to claim him, the team is plunged against dark opponents. Can they stand together to prevail against this reborn threat? Interquel set between Blue Hour and Midnight Sun
1. Ride 1: Shattered Seal

I decided to do this fic for two reasons, the first and least important being that I'm not continuing Midnight Sun until we get Set 12 (which will likely be in July, given the Shadow Paladin Trial Deck is in June). The second is that I had ideas for Team Bright Dawn in Midnight Sun anyway, and I wanted to focus on them a little to develop their characters in preparation for that. Also because I figured I could use the chance to show off some decks I either didn't get to in Blue Hour or didn't really show in much detail and which may not appear in Midnight Sun. In terms of timing, this is set about seven months after Blue Hour. Team Avalon are still National Champions, having won a second Nationals in addition to the first they won in Blue Hour, and many of the other pro teams from Blue Hour have maintained their status in the leagues, with a few exceptions. One of these exceptions is Team Bright Dawn.

With regards to set releases, I am only going to use Season 1 and 2 era cards (spanning between Sets 1 and 9) for this fic. As with Blue Hour and Midnight Sun, Blaster Blade and King of Knights, Alfred are especially rare cards not owned/used by many people, but this will not be applied to anything else so I have freedom to use cards if I want to. Also, although this is set in the Season 2 era of the game, I am _not _applying the sealing of Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins and Kagero, just as I didn't in Midnight Sun. My major reason for not applying it is admittedly bias (to be honest I was fine with RP and Kagero going, but it felt mean to get rid of Shadow Paladins for a season after they'd only had two sets of support, Crossride or no Crossride). As such, Luke is still using Royal Paladins in this fic.

I don't own Vanguard, Akira Itou created it and Bushiroad owns it. All credit for Cardfight Vanguard goes to them, with a special word to the artists such as Ryota Murayama (who I have had the pleasure of getting an autograph from) for their work on card art for this awesome game.

And without further ado, it's time to continue the story of Team Bright Dawn! Stand up, Vanguard!

_**Ride 1: Shattered Seal**_

The corridors of the college were filled with students, slumped down and chatting to each other, devouring lunches eagerly. Their legs formed obstacle courses over the carpets, passing students and staff having to pick their way through the mazes.

Two girls picked their way through the crowds, one barely regarding the owners of the legs, the other shooting withering glares at the people, who just glanced them off.

"Chloe, people are staring," one girl murmured. Strands of light brown hair danced across her eyes as she walked, the eyes they swished past a warm shade of brown. She wore white and blue, a loose, baggy white shirt and tight blue jeans, a blue rucksack secured by straps over both shoulders. Freckles dotted her face, and something bulged in a side pocket of the rucksack, something rectangular and solid.

"Yeah, well, they should try not to block the corridor," the other muttered. She was taller, with black hair and fierce blue eyes, her features sharper than the first girl's. She wore crimson and white, a red skirt and a red and white shirt, a silver pendant slung around her neck and a white rucksack over one shoulder.

"I know... but still, just please stop glaring at people," the first said softly. Chloe sighed but relented, keeping her gaze fixed on her friend. "So, how was Philosophy?"

"Fine, I guess," Chloe said. "Plato's a pain to get to grips with, and some of what he says is creepy."

"Creepy?"

"Well, he says babies with defects should be left to die," she replied, prompting a horrified look in return. "I know. I mean, this _was _two thousand years ago, but it's still... horrible. He has some good ideas, I guess, but I can't get past some of the stuff he says." She paused for a while to pick through a thicket of legs. "What about your lessons?"

"They're fine," she answered. "The Aeneid is interesting, and I'm liking the Crucible... we're doing a lot of reading right now, heh. But that's fine, it's fun."

"The Crucible... I remember doing that at school," Chloe mused. "How far are you into it?"

"Act Three, just where Giles was talking with Danforth."

Chloe chuckled. "Oh, it is a proper lawyer!" she quoted with a smile, receiving one or two odd looks from those nearby. "Sorry, I just can't get over that line, Mary."

Mary smiled. "Heh, it is a pretty funny line with how the guy says it in the film." They turned a corner and came to a room labelled 105. "Well, here we are, Chloe. The Cardfight Club."

"So this is it, huh," Chloe mused.

Smiling, Mary turned the doorknob, opening the door and stepping through. Noise washed out from within, the sounds of Cardfights and of people enjoying themselves.

"Attack, Beaumains!"

"Boosted by Bicorn, Sara attacks!"

Chloe stepped in, gazing around. Playmats were laid over tables, people fighting all around. All of them seemed content and happy, facing each other with all their determination and with the power of the cards in their decks.

"Come on," Mary said cheerfully. "I'll take you to Luke." She led Chloe through the mass of tables, around passionate Cardfighters engaged in fierce battle, to the front of the occupied classroom. There, happily overlooking the scene, was someone Chloe knew even though she hadn't met him in person. With sandy blond hair and warm eyes, green-blue like the sea on a summer day, he seemed bright like the seashore under the sunshine. His clothes were as bright as his face, a white shirt and pale cargo trousers, a blue case at his belt presumably holding his deck.

"Hey, Mary," he greeted.

"Hey, Luke," she responded, warmth and friendship in both their voices. She gestured to Chloe. "This is Chloe. She wants to join the club."

Luke nodded, his eyes sparkling with delight. "That's good, it's always nice to have more cardfighters in here. Of course you can join, Chloe." He looked to her directly now. "If you come with me once we're finished, I'll get that sorted down at the activities office. In the meantime, why don't you fight someone?"

"Uh, sure," Chloe glanced around. "It looks like everyone's taken... I guess I'll have to wait."

Luke chuckled. "Don't worry. Mary and I are members of this club. You can fight one of us."

Chloe looked at him again, astounded. "But you guys are like... you were the second best team in the country! And people reckon if you'd fought at last Nationals you'd have swept it! I can't fight one of you guys, you're way too-"

He raised a hand. "Don't worry. You've got a great chance. Any fighter can win against any other fighter, no matter what people say. It's not all about being strong. Even the 'strong' people can be beaten by a newbie having their first time." Looking at him, Chloe saw flickers of sadness in his eyes as he said 'strong', wondering briefly what exactly roused that in him. "So... do you want to fight me or Mary?"

Chloe considered in turn, staring between the two. Both were strong, both had stood at Nationals and earned their place as part of the second best team in the country. Luke Adams, the leader of Team Bright Dawn, and Mary Prescott, the third player on the team, the one who had fought so hard to the end there. The girl could only consider, wondering if she could really fight such legendary players.

"I'm sorry... I don't mean to offend you," she said, "but I want to fight Mary, if that's okay." Luke nodded as though he had expected this decision.

"That's fine," he said. "Here, you can use this table." He indicated an empty one next to them, the two taking their seats as Luke retrieved a pair of playmats from nearby and spread them over the table. Mary retrieved her deck from her rucksack, as did Chloe, the two placing starter Vanguards down on the Vanguard Circles. The decks were shuffled and placed down, hands drawn and redrawn.

"Let's go," Mary said. "And good luck."

"Good luck," Chloe murmured in return. "Stand up, Vanguard! Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Mary answered confidently. "Soldier of Destiny, Dai!" The two pictured it in their heads as they turned over their Vanguards.

_The shining vista of a futuristic metropolis rose around the two as they stood ready, brilliant lights radiating over their forms. The two burst with that light, Chloe's form cracking with lightning as she transformed into a demonic teenager dressed in red, bearing a great pot atop her head, while Mary became a young warrior clad in blue and grey, a shining watch attached to her wrist **[Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh – 6000 Power] [Soldier of Destiny, Dai – 4000 Power]**_

"I'll begin," Mary said softly. "Draw," she took a card, staring at her hand for a moment. "I Ride Karenroid, Daisy!"

_Dai transformed in a flash of light, a lithe feminine purple android rising in the Soldier of Destiny's place. Blades flickered out of Daisy's wrists as it rose, adopting a combat stance **[Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**_

"With Dai's Pioneer, he moves to my rear-guard," she continued. "I end my turn there."

_Dai reformed behind Daisy, clenching a fist as he too settled into a combat pose **[Soldier of Destiny, Dai – 4000 Power]**_

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Chloe  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Chloe mused. "Ride, Red River Dragoon!"

_There was a brilliant flash of lightning and with a roar, she rose clad in crimson armor, brandishing a mighty lance **[Red River Dragoon – 8000 Power]**_

"Soh Koh moves to rear-guard, and I call Red River Dragoon!" she continued, sliding out her starter's card, then playing another.

_As Soh Koh rose behind her vanguard, a second Red River appeared beside her, this one male and blond **[Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh – 6000 Power] [Red River Dragoon – 8000 Power]**_

"My rear-guard Red River attacks Daisy!"

"No guard!" Mary answered.

_The Dragoon lunged, striking Daisy with his lance._

"Damage Check," Mary answered. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Miracle Beauty – No Trigger]**

Chloe smiled. "Yes... that's one of those gone... now, boosted by Soh Koh, I attack!"

"I?" Mary questioned.

"I mean, my vanguard!"

Mary chuckled. "No, it's okay. I get what you meant. I did that a bit when I started."

_Blazing with crimson aura, Chloe's vanguard burst forwards and readied her lance **[8000 Power + 6000 ****Power = 14000 Power]**_

"No guard," her opponent continued.

"Okay... Drive Check!" She revealed a card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang – No Trigger]**

_Red River Dragoon struck wrapped in lightning, ramming her lance into Daisy with a wicked smirk before leaping back._

"Seals..." Mary said softly, recognising Thunder Fang. "Well, I have to say I'm surprised. Not many people use that part of Narukami." She revealed a second Damage card. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

"Well, I guess that was kinda what drew me to them," Chloe said. "They're something distinct and interesting to play with. Something I can really make my own. Now then... it's your turn."

**Chloe  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Red River Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: Miracle Beauty (U), Cosmo Roar (U)**

"I draw," Mary said. "Ride, Operator Girl, Mika!"

_She transformed in a flash of light from the android, adopting the body of a young woman dressed in blue and white, smiling as digital zeroes and ones danced around her form intricately **[Operator Girl, Mika – 9000 Power]**_

"I call Twin Order!" she continued.

_Next to Mika rose a crimson and black android, which drew two beam swords and ignited them with a snap-hiss sound **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**_

"Twin Order attacks your vanguard Red River!"

_The android lunged with its blades ready_.

"No guard!" Chloe answered. "Damage Check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Dai, Mika attacks!" Mary continued.

_Mika raised her hand, unleashing flashing beams of sapphire light over the field at the opposing vanguard **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**_

"No guard."

"I check... no Trigger," Mary frowned.

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

_The beams slammed into the Dragoon, exploding with light which crushed her to her knees._

"Damage Check," there was a golden flash, "Critical Trigger! All effects to my vanguard!"

**[Damage Check – Yellow Gem Carbuncle – Critical Trigger]**

"Mika's skill," Mary said. "When her attack hits, I Counterblast two and draw a card." She made a draw, looking at her hand. _"Good. I've got everything I need right now." _"I end my turn."

**Mary  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Twin Order/Operator Girl, Mika/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: Miracle Beauty (F), Cosmo Roar (F)**

**Chloe  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Red River Dragoon/Red River Dragoon/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Empty  
Damage: Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (U), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (U)**

"I stand and draw," Chloe mused. "I Ride Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda!"

_With a boom of thunder and flash of lightning, her vanguard transformed, a monstrous orange-scaled dragon with mighty cannons protruding from its hips rising up over the field **[Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda – 9000 Power]**._

"Call, Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang!" she continued, sliding Red River Dragoon back to play the new card.

_In a flash of lightning a crimson-armored figure rose, brandishing a mighty lance with a scythe-like violet blade. Glaring over the field, Thunder Fang stood in silence **[Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang – 10000 Power]**_

"Thunder Fang has Restraint," Chloe said. "But so long as my vanguard is a Narukami, I can Counterblast one to release it!" She turned over a Damage card. "Now, boosted by Red River, Thunder Fang attacks your vanguard! With his skill, he gets 2000 Power when he attacks!"

_Thunder Fang lunged, a bolt of lightning framing him as he burst over the field in silence **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Mary called in return.

_The Seal Knight's blade struck, ripping over Mary's embodied form with sparks flaring on its edge. Mika cried aloud in pain as Thunder Fang leapt back, still silent. _

"Damage Check... get, Stand Trigger!" Mary announced. "Dai stands and I give the Power to Mika!" Chloe frowned as the Stand Trigger was revealed.

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**

"Boosted by Soh Koh, Garuda attacks Mika!"

"I guard with Cosmo Fang!" Mary answered.

_As Garuda unleashed bolts of crackling lightning from its cannons **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**, a large blue mecha in the shape of a wolf took form to shield Mika **[14000 Power + 10000 Shield = 24000 Power]**_

"Drive Check... got a Stand Trigger! I give the effects to Thunder Fang!" Chloe announced.

**[Drive Check – Zephyr Kid, Hayate – Stand Trigger]**

_Garuda's blasts struck, atomizing Cosmo Fang and leaving Mika unharmed. _

"Thunder Fang attacks Twin Order!"

_Thunder Fang lunged again, slicing Twin Order apart with a blow of his weapon before retreating._

"I end my turn there," Chloe finished.

**Chloe  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang/Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda/Empty  
Back Row: Red River Dragoon/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Empty  
Damage: Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (F), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (U)**

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Operator Girl, Mika/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: Miracle Beauty (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Cosmo Fang (U)**

"Stand and draw," Mary said quietly. "You've watched my fights, haven't you, Chloe? You saw us fighting at Nationals, right?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered, glancing to Luke. "You both seemed different then. He was... cold." She murmured the last word and yet both of them knew what it was, sadness spilling into their eyes at memories of that darker time. "And you seemed shy... I saw that final match back then. How you all fought against Team Avalon and how much of a fight you put up... I just wasn't sure whether to root for you or not." She paused. "I'm sorry, this is-"

"No," Luke cut in. "I understand... I wouldn't root for the me you saw either. I was an idiot who let myself believe a lie. I let it destroy who I was, and I'm just glad I have friends who pulled me back out of that in the end." He smiled to Mary. "Mary... Peter... without them, I'd still be like that. And I have to thank Team Avalon too. All of them helped me. That's why I'm better now." Despite his words, there was still melancholy sadness plain in his eyes, and shadows haunted their depths.

"We've changed since then, you're right," Mary said. "But some things about us haven't. We're still as dedicated as ever, and we're going back into Nationals next time to try and reach the top as the team we always dreamt of being. Let me show you how dedicated I am to that, to fighting as part of the true Team Bright Dawn!" She held up a card, beginning her chant. _"As long as our hearts burn with love, none shall stand alone! Behold the light of love which conquers all! I Ride Enigman Rain!"_

_A shining flash of beautiful light engulfed her Vanguard, transforming Mika as she closed her eyes with a smile. A majestic figure arose, a titanic superhero with angelic wings, clad all in white and shining like a sun in the midst of the battlefield. Her curvaceous form clearly female, Rain hung over the field on her brilliant wings, her warm blue eyes staring down at the opposing Narukami forces __**[Enigman Rain – 10000 Power]**_

"I call Cosmo Roar, Miracle Beauty and Cosmic Rider!" Mary continued, playing three cards.

_A silver mechanical lion rose up behind a dazzling superhero with pale blue hair, clad all in pink and white and wielding twin white heart-shaped blades. On the other side of the field, a futuristic crimson car took shape, laser cannons unfolding from its bodywork **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power] [Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power] [Cosmic Rider – 8000 Power]**_

"With Cosmic Rider's skill, when it's called, I give 2000 Power to another of my Dimension Police," she said. "I give that Power to Rain, then activate Cosmo Roar's skill. By resting it, another of my Dimension Police gets 2000 Power, and I'll give that to Cosmic Rider." She turned Cosmo Roar's card sideways.

_Both Rain and Cosmic Rider lit with light, their auras cutting through even the brilliance of the city to illuminate them **[Enigman Rain – 12000 Power] [Cosmic Rider – 10000 Power]**._

"Now, Cosmic Rider attacks Garuda!"

_Cosmic Rider opened fire with its laser cannons, sending beams racing towards Garuda._

"I Intercept with Thunder Fang!" Chloe answered, sliding the knight's card into the Guardian Circle.

_Thunder Fang leapt out and was obliterated by the lasers **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**_.

"Miracle Beauty attacks Garuda!" Mary commanded.

_The superhero leapt forwards, swathed in light as she drew back one blade to strike._

"I guard with Hayate!"

_Smirking, an orange-haired young man with cute fangs, dressed in a white kimono, appeared before her Vanguard and was smashed to motes by a blow from Miracle Beauty **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**_

Mary stared at Enigman Rain's card for a moment, taking in the shining figure of her avatar. That was what it was to her, Chloe knew. Every fighter had a card special to them, a card which embodied everything they believed in and which led their deck. Rain was Mary's, that much was clear from how much the deck centred on that one beautiful alien superhero. "Here I go," the girl said softly. "Boosted by Dai, Enigman Rain attacks!"

_Rain raised a hand, power crackling through her body and igniting sparks from her shining flesh. It collected in her hand and light ripped over the field, blazing warm with the compassionate might of the superhero **[12000 Power + 4000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

Chloe knew full well what the opposing Vanguard was capable of, in fact she was counting on it. "I don't guard," she responded.

Mary took the first of her two next cards in hand, staring at it. "First check, no Trigger," she declared.

**[Drive Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

Placing the card into her hand, Mary reached to take a second. "Second check... get, Draw Trigger!" she announced, revealing a crimson icon glowing in the card's corner.

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

She made a draw. "I give the Power to Miracle Beauty."

_Rain's light flared forth, spearing into Garuda and smashing the Demonic Dragon Berserker down into the hard ground with ease._

"Damage Check," her opponent said, revealing and setting down a dull card.

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Guld – No Trigger]**

"Enigman Rain's skill activates," Mary declared. "Since her attack hit the Vanguard and she had 12000 Power when the attack started, I get to stand a rear-guard! Stand up, Miracle Beauty! And then Beauty's skill activates, when she stands, so does a rear-guard in the same column! Stand, Cosmo Roar!" She turned the two cards to vertical positions. "Boosted by Cosmo Roar, Miracle Beauty attacks Garuda!"

_Miracle Beauty leapt forwards again, shining with brilliant light **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**_

"No guard!" Chloe answered, revealing a Damage card.

_Miracle Beauty struck, her superhuman blow smashing Garuda back down into the concrete._

**[Damage Check – Hex Cannon Wyvern – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Mary finished.

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Cosmic Rider/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Cosmo Roar  
Damage: Miracle Beauty (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Cosmo Fang (U)**

**Chloe  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda/Empty  
Back Row: Red River Dragoon/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Empty  
Damage: Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (F), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (U), Wyvern Guard, Guld (U), Hex Cannon Wyvern (U)**

"I stand and draw," Chloe announced. "Now... I'll show you what this deck is really capable of! _Mighty dragon born of the storm and sealed since eras long past, be freed from your prison and pass judgment on the world! I Ride... Divine Seal Dragon, __**Dungaree**__!" _

_Lightning consumed Garuda, a new figure rising with a roar. It was a titan swathed in lightning, a monstrous crimson-armored dragon with ornate armor trimmed in gold. A long mane of golden hair streamed from its head, and a mighty bow was raised in its hands. Roaring, Dungaree loomed high over the field, easily as tall as Enigman Rain __**[Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree – 11000 Power]**_

"Dungaree's skill activates, when I Ride him, I Bind my deck's top two cards!" She took two cards from the top of her deck, setting them aside. "Now, I call Dragonic Deathscythe, Djinn of the Lightning Flash and Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo!"

_Roaring, three forms arose, a monstrous crimson dragon wielding a scythe with a blade of lightning, a blue demonic figure dressed in Arabian robes and bearing a crown-like turban on its head, and finally a crimson and golden dragon with demonic horns **[Dragonic Deathscythe – 9000 Power] [Djinn of the Lightning Flash – 10000 Power] [Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo – 6000 Power]**_

"Deathscythe's Counterblast!" Chloe declared. "Cosmo Roar, exit the field!" She turned over two Damage.

_Roaring, her dragon swung its scythe, loosing an arc of lightning which obliterated Cosmo Roar._

"And now... to show you what Dungaree can really do," she murmured. _"Great sealed dragon, shatter the limits! __**Limit Break**__!" _She turned over a Damage card. "With this Limit Break, I Counterblast one and put back one of the cards Dungaree Bound to retire one of your front row rear-guards! Strike down Miracle Beauty!"

_Roaring, Dungaree strung a crackling arrow to his bow as a crimson circle ignited under his form. The Divine Seal Dragon loosed the arrow, which burst into a bolt of lightning and split through the air, until finally it struck Miracle Beauty. On impact the bolt exploded, consuming the superhero and atomizing her. _

"Now, with a boost from Red River Dragoon, Deathscythe attacks Rain!"

"I guard with Army Penguin and Rider Intercepts!" Mary answered.

_Deathscythe lunged, drawing back its weapon **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power] **as Cosmic Rider shot forwards and was joined by a blue penguin robot, the two being sliced into motes with a swing of the dragon's scythe **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_

"With a boost from Soh Koh, Dungaree attacks!"

_Dungaree notched three arrows to his bow, the shafts giving way to lightning as he drew back the bowstring. With a roar, the Divine Seal Dragon loosed his attack and sent three lightning bolts hurtling towards Rain **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**_

"I don't guard!" Mary answered.

"Twin Drive, first," Chloe called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Red River Dragoon – No Trigger]**

"Second..." there was a golden flash, "get, Critical Trigger! Critical to Dungaree and the Power to Djinn of the Lightning Flash!"

**[Drive Check – Malevolent Djinn – Critical Trigger]**

_Crackling with golden aura, Dungaree's thunderbolts struck home and exploded, wrapping Rain in blazing lightning._

Mary made two Damage Checks in quick succession. "First check, no Trigger. Second check... no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger]**

Chloe smirked. "Yes! Here I go! Boosted by Indigo, Djinn of the Lightning Flash attacks! With Djinn's skill, he gets 2000 Power, and with Indigo's it boosts for an extra 3000 Power!"

_Laughing darkly, the Djinn hurled a volley of lightning bolts over the field at Rain **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 26000 Power]**_

Mary took a card from her hand. "You're doing well... really well. But I can't let that pass. Guard, Diamond Ace!" Chloe's eyes widened as the card was played.

"No... not that!"

"With Ace's skill, I discard a Dimension Police," she said, discarding a Justice Rose, "to completely stop your attack!"

_A shining silver, crimson and gold robot took shape in front of Rain, conjuring a shield of light which the lightning impacted with to no effect. With a nod to the mighty superhero, the guardian faded away._

"You... you really are still that good..." Chloe murmured. "You're still a nationals level fighter... I guess I didn't stand a chance."

"You still do," Mary smiled. "You're not bad at this at all, Chloe. And I never thought that you were."

"Really?"

"Of course I don't think you're bad," her friend said. "You're not a bad fighter, not in the slightest."

"Mary's right," Luke nodded. "You're doing really well, Chloe."

The girl smiled. "I guess... if you're both saying it, then it's right. Let's finish this up! It's your turn!"

**Chloe  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Dragonic Deathscythe/Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree/Djinn of the Lightning Flash  
Back Row: Red River Dragoon/Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh/Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo  
Damage: Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (F), Yellow Gem Carbuncle (F), Wyvern Guard, Guld (F), Hex Cannon Wyvern (F)**

**Mary  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Soldier of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: Miracle Beauty (F), Cosmo Roar (F), Cosmo Fang (U), Diamond Ace (U), Cosmo Roar (U)**

"I stand and draw," Mary said quietly, looking at her hand. Glory Maker, Cosmo Beak and Speed Star. Only one attacker, and not a particularly impressive one. "I activate Dai's skill. I Counterblast one and move Dai to the Soul to check the top five cards of my deck, and if I have a Grade 3 Dimension Police in those cards," she drew the five cards, checking them, before smiling at the second to last, "it goes to my hand." She turned the card around, revealing another Miracle Beauty, placing it into her hand and shuffling the other four cards back into the deck.

"I call Miracle Beauty, Cosmo Beak, Glory Maker, and Speed Star!"

_Miracle Beauty rose to Rain's left, supported by a sleek, futuristic silver motorcycle, while a crystal blue alien woman rose behind the Enigman and finally on the right appeared a crimson and silver mecha in the shape of an eagle **[Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power] [Speed Star – 6000 Power] [Glory Maker – 6000 Power] [Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power]**_

"Speed Star's skill! When I call this Unit, another of my Dimension Police gets 2000 Power and I choose Beak! And then, Cosmo Beak's skill! I Counterblast two and another Dimension Police gets 4000 Power! I give that Power to Rain!"

_Cosmo Beak and Enigman Rain flared with light **[Cosmo Beak – 10000 Power] [Enigman Rain – 14000 Power]**_

"Cosmo Beak attacks Deathscythe!"

_Beak opened fire, sending two laser blasts hurtling towards the demonic dragon._

"No guard!" Chloe answered, retiring Dragonic Deathscythe.

"Boosted by Speed Star, Miracle Beauty attacks Dungaree!"

_Miracle Beauty leapt forth, glowing with a fearsome light **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**_

"No guard," Chloe repeated.

_The superhero smashed into Dungaree, knocking the Divine Seal Dragon reeling with an almighty punch._

A card slipped onto Chloe's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo – No Trigger]**

"And now, boosted by Glory Maker, Rain attacks! Glory Maker's skill! When she boosts my Dimension Police Vanguard and I have four or more Damage, she boosts for an extra 4000 Power!" Mary called.

_Shining with brilliant light, Rain sent her power lancing across the field at Dungaree **[14000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 24000 Power]**_

"Malevolent Djinn, Red River, Hex Cannon Wyvern, guard!" Chloe answered.

_A crimson red Djinn rose up, accompanied by Red River Dragoon and a large demonic dragon wrapped in a glowing pentagram **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 31000 Power]**_

"I see," Mary murmured. "So it comes to this... Twin Drive! First check!" She revealed the first card, frowning slightly at it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Beak – No Trigger]**

"Come on... second check," she continued, picking up the second card and slowly turning it over.

Sapphire light flashed and Chloe's eyes widened. "No..."

"Get, Stand Trigger!" Mary announced. "I give the effects to Miracle Beauty! And with Beauty's skill, Speed Star stands too!"

**[Drive Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

_Rain's light flared, atomizing the three guardians but failing to harm Dungaree._

"I guess this is it, unless I get a Heal Trigger..." Chloe murmured. "Go on, Mary. Finish this."

"Boosted by Speed Star, Miracle Beauty attacks again!" Mary said finally.

_Miracle Beauty leapt forward, swathed in power and blazing sapphire light **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**. With a fist drawn back she lunged at Dungaree, punching the mighty Divine Seal Dragon with all her strength. Dungaree howled, tumbling back from the force of the punch, cracks running through its majestic armor and fracturing its bow. Finally, the dragon crumbled, falling into sparks of crackling lightning which winked out as the dragon's allies faded too._

**[Damage Check – Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin – Stand Trigger]**

"I guess you win," Chloe softly said.

"Thank you."

The defeated girl looked up, seeing Mary smiling at her. "What for?"

"For the fight," Mary replied warmly. "You fought well, Chloe. You have a lot of potential, I can see that. Right, Luke?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I can see you getting far if you practice and work hard, Chloe."

She looked at them, awestruck by their praise. "You really mean that?"

"Of course," Luke smiled. "I wouldn't lie about it if I wasn't confident about you. You have potential, Chloe, believe me. Keep at it, and maybe one day we'll fight you at Nationals."

"Thank you... both of you..." she murmured. "If it's okay... I'm gonna go find someone else to fight."

"Do," Mary said. "Keep on fighting and keep learning from those fights. And eventually you'll reach the limits of your potential. One thing. Maybe you should consider using Draw Triggers. From what I saw, you're using a lot of Stand and Critical Triggers, and while that's great for offense, it can harm your defense."

"I'll think about it," Chloe promised, getting up and walking off to find another fight.

"Seal Narukami," Luke mused. "You don't see that very often."

"Yeah," Mary commented, gathering her cards and standing up. "I hope she does practice. I could tell she was enjoying herself."

"A lot of people enjoy Vanguard," he said softly. "Having fun with your friends... that's what this should be about. I hope she finds a team she can have fun with, and maybe even get up there with. To Nationals..."

"I hope so too," she replied. "It'd be nice for her to get into this game... it's made a lot of people happy and led them to great friends." She smiled. "If it wasn't for Vanguard, we wouldn't have met Peter."

He nodded, and he seemed elsewhere. The shadows in his eyes told her what he was thinking of. Vanguard had led them to great friends, true, but it had also inadvertently caused them a lot of pain. Even now she saw the scars behind Luke's smiles, the darkness lurking buried behind his happy face. She silently rested a hand on his shoulder, making him look at her, and she gave him a reassuring smile. No words passed, but no words needed to. They both knew. The shadows retreated and Luke's eyes were warm again, his memories fading back from his attention to restore his smile.

"Speaking of Peter," he said. "Let's go round the shop after college."

"Something else first, in case you're forgetting," she teased playfully. "Don't tell me you've forgotten that, Luke."

He chuckled. "Of course not. Don't worry. I'll be at the river, waiting for you." He glanced at his watch, considering. "Can you handle things here? I need to go speak to Ruth."

"Sure," she nodded. "I'll see you later, Luke."

"See you later," he replied, navigating the way through the tables. He paused at the door, casting a last warm, friendly look to her, before leaving the room. The door closed behind him and Mary turned her gaze over the tables. Everyone was fighting and yet everyone was content. Wrapped in the joy of Vanguard, they were smiling and content, enjoying attacking with their avatars and their allies. Their enemies were more friends still, the bitterness of defeat or the triumph of victory never allowed to overwhelm that fact. Luke was right.

That was what this should be about.

VFS01

_**Card of the Day:**_

Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Dragon Empire – Thunder Dragon – Narukami  
11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Activate [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 1 & Choose a card that was bound with this unit's ability, and put it on the bottom of your deck] Choose one rear-guard in your opponent's front row, and retire it. This ability can only be used once per turn.  
Continuous [V/R]: If you do not have any cards in your bind zone that were bound with this unit's ability, this unit gets [Power]-2000.  
Auto: When this unit is placed on (VC), bind two cards from the top of your deck.  
_'I'll show you. Even the followers cower in fear of the sealing powers!'_

_A dragonic warrior of "Narukami" that controls the power of Demon and Dragon Seals. Because the previous king feared the overwhelming power of the "Seals", it was placed in an underground prison for a long time. By changing the commandments and ordering its release, it came to be impressed by how great a leader the current king is, as the current king apologized again and again with a deep bow. This made it swear once more, that as long as it's alive, it will remain loyal to the Dragon Empire. The detestable seal placed on it is still not fully released, and therefore will take some time to regain the powers it had during its prime. However, there is not the slightest fluctuation in its fighting spirit. To dedicate infinite glory to its lord, the warrior wields the Demon Sealing Bow "Ouranki" and heads to the next battle._

VFS02

Next Time

**Ride 2: Blazing Light**


	2. Ride 2: Blazing Light

_**Ride 2: Blazing Light**_

He stood by the gleaming ribbon of the river, letting the scents and sounds of London wash over him. Car exhaust mingled with dust and the odour of the burger van a street away, carried to him on a gentle wind. Also borne by the wind were the shouts of people, the roars of car engines, the ringing of phones and more sounds from the capital.

Sighing, Luke Adams gazed out over the water. His blonde hair flared with reflected sunlight, his eyes green-blue like the sea on a warm, calm day. The eighteen year old was still dressed in his shirt and jeans from earlier, the black clear in the calm sunlight. The water was beautiful as he stared at it, liquid gold bouncing in the tide where the sun struck the mirror of the river's surface. Ever since he was just a kid he had come here every day like this, standing to take in the River Thames with a friend. He stood there, earlier than usual so that he could stand alone for a while. He felt alone too, and he had ever since that day. As he stared into the water, his memories seemed to rise as though from some lake within him, emerging from the surface to torment him once again.

"_You're like a little boy," he said mockingly. "So naïve and clueless about this world. Perhaps you'll be enlightened here. The world doesn't care about the tragedy of your life or how ill your sister is. The world won't shed tears over your mother who's just wasting away."_

His eyes were pained now, darkening like the sea under black clouds.

"_I'm among the powerful, while you're powerless... that's just the truth of this world. It doesn't care for anything but your strength," Luke said. "Learn that now... though you'll likely just be powerless your whole life, shaped only by the wills of the powerful. Finish this, my Units."_

A dragon rose in his head, crystalline and burning with light. The light atomized its fiery enemies at his command and he was cold, full of scorn and amusement at the pitiful insect he annihilated. And the mere thought of that past stabbed his heart with guilt and pain. That dragon was gone, gone from his deck and his command, but it had left its trace in him along with everything else.

"_This card gave me the strength I needed... to become something more than a boy playing insignificant games in a card shop no one cared about. Thank you for giving it to me... for opening my path to glory." _

He saw a girl in tears before him, broken down by his words, and while back then his heart was frozen and unassailable by her pain, now the mere memory clouded his own eyes with tears and filled him with guilt. How could he have ever done that to her? He remembered the ice even seven months after it had thawed to nothing and left him bare, since he had had his mask shattered and the truth forced before him. He still didn't entirely understand how he had fallen so far and grown so cold to his closest friends.

He reached to his pocket, removing a deck of cards from it and fanning them wide. He stared at the joyful, smiling beings depicted, warm-faced sages and knights and tamers, gleeful dogs, and more. All of them looked so happy, and always had, even when he used them to unleash his cruelty and set loose his icy beliefs on the world.

The sound of a stone on tarmac startled him, and he flailed with the deck for a moment, keeping the cards together as he turned. Mary stood there, smiling to him. She still wore the same clothes too, that pale yellow shirt and the soft blue skirt. Her light brown hair seemed to glow in the brightness of the sunlight, her eyes a warm, rich shade of blue.

"Hey, Mary," he said quietly.

"Hey," she answered, smiling as she stepped up beside him. "Looking at your deck?"

He folded it closed and pocketed it. "Yeah... it's fine." He paused. "How was college for you?"

"Fun... I was working on that short story for English, going over it with Susan... and in Classics we went over some more of the _Iliad_. What about your day?"

He stood and stared at the river for a short while. Her very presence coupled with his previous thoughts brought back memories, memories of speaking coldly and harshly to her, hoping she would become cold and harsh in return. Looking at her soft, kind features now, he hated himself for ever wishing that. Her warmth and kindness was what made her truly beautiful. Without those things, Mary would seem hollow, like an empty shell of what once was.

"_Like I was."_

"Luke?" He looked to her, startled. She was gazing at him with concern. "Are you okay? You seem pretty quiet."

"I'm fine," he murmured in return. "My day was fine... I just didn't do too much. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled, but she still had that concern in her eyes.

"Do you still like doing this?" she asked, turning her eyes back to the sunlit water. "We've come here ever since we were kids."

"Of course I still do," he said in return, stepping closer to her. "It's beautiful here... it always has been. And so have..." His voice trailed off.

"Hm?"

"It's... it's nothing..." he murmured, looking away to hide his reddening cheeks. "It is still lovely being here with you, Mary. I don't want to stop doing this." They stood in silence for a short while, the blush fading from Luke's cheeks as he gazed out over the river. A boat surfed leisurely past on the other side of the river, the two following it as they stood there. The air was growing chilly, the winter night setting in, and Mary shivered.

"We should go," Luke said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah..." she replied softly. "Let's head to the shop." Together they turned with a last glance at the beauty of the shining water, before stepping away back from the fantasy-like glory of the river's edge, into the smells and sounds of the bustling city. Black tarmac replaced pleasant grass and harsh streetlights replaced the sun on the river. People milled past them, heading on their way home, but the two teenagers barely noticed the passing faces.

"Where are you thinking of going to uni?" Mary asked.

He glanced to her. "Isn't it early to be worrying about that? We're not even at Christmas yet."

She chuckled. "You always were a slacker."

"Not always," he said quietly. That was true. The icy Luke hadn't been a slacker. He had been the opposite, pushing too hard, forcing too hard. _Too _dedicated to his aim to care about feelings or pain. The memories of Mary's tears came back to him, and they hurt like flames tearing into his heart.

"Do you have anywhere you want to go?" she asked, delicately changing the subject.

"I'm not sure... what about you?"

"I guess I'm not quite sure either... mum and dad want me to go to Plymouth, or some other big uni," she sighed. "I'm just not sure if that's for me or not. Plymouth's a long way away from here, so if I went there and you or Peter didn't... I'm not sure I'd make friends."

"You will... everyone knows you, Mary," Luke said. "After what happened back at those Nationals..."

"I guess... I'm not sure if that's good or not, though," Mary answered. "Everyone saw me when I was hurt... when I was breaking down, and then Robert beat me."

The pain returned to Luke's eyes at that. It was his fault things had turned out that way. He still remembered walking out to the battlefield and comforting Mary, telling her that he had been wrong. He remembered her hugging him and then the two of them brushing the tears from each others' faces. The feelings came back, the guilt and pain mixing with his heart fluttering as her hand brushed over his cheeks. He recalled that soft warmth in his heart, melting the last shards of his icy mask away. "Everyone saw how strong you are."

"I'm not strong the same way you are," she murmured. "When you say I'm strong, you mean that I'm loyal... that I'm faithful... I'm not as good at fights as you. I've never been so good at fights..."

"You _are _good at them, Mary. Have more faith in yourself," he smiled. "Once we get back into the leagues, you'll be beating people just as much as me and Peter, trust me. You did it back then, you'll be just as good when we come back."

"Maybe," she replied. "_If _we go back. Peter's at uni now, and for all we know, we could all end up in separate places. I love being part of Bright Dawn and fighting with you guys..." Her voice trailed off and Luke knew what she was thinking of. The dark days were still there, in the shadows behind her bright eyes, just as they lurked there in him and drowned the light in his own eyes whenever he thought of them. He almost envied her for being able to hide it so well, but even though she did he could still see the shadows at the edges of the brightness, and the cold piercing her warm expression. As much as she could wear her own mask, the mask of the superhero inspired by her deck, the shadows of the past still crept through the cracks in the hero's face, exposing her pain to those who could see them. He had picked up on it somehow, perhaps as a consequence of breaking her down with harsh words and callous expressions for those terrible months. He wished he couldn't see, though, that he couldn't realize she was hiding the pain. He wanted so desperately to mean with all his heart that she _was _strong, but seeing the shadows in the cracks, he couldn't quite remove the whispering doubt from deep in his own heart.

"I'm sure we'll stay together," Luke murmured, cutting off his negative thoughts. "We've been friends ever since we were kids... I'm not going to break up our friendship without a fight." He smiled to her, and she smiled back. They rounded a corner, reaching the street with the card shop, but stopped as they saw something unusual.

Lounging outside the shop were a bunch of thuggish types dressed all in grim colors, blacks and greys and reds. Some smoked cigarettes, others swigged down alcohol from the bottle. All had deck cases at their belts, marking them out as Vanguard fighters, but something about their bearing and appearance seemed totally at odds with the innocence that a child's card game should have implied. These teenagers looked grim and harsh and ready to fight with fists, not cards. Passers-by looked intimidated and scared just to pass the cluster of smoking, drinking people.

"Who are they?" Luke wondered aloud. "What are they doing outside the shop?"

"I don't know... I've never seen any of them before," Mary answered. They watched the scene, taking it in. There were six people in total there, four boys, two girls, all looking decidedly vicious. Though most of them were muscular, two of them were intimidating in a different way. Thin and lithe, they seemed almost starved, one male and one female. The boy's eyes were hidden by sunglasses, and he slouched against the wall, whistling to himself. The girl was tossing a coin idly, her chill green eyes fixated on the spinning silver piece, her shoulder-length hair a duller shade of blonde than Luke's. Despite their lack of muscle or size, the two were clearly in charge. It was obvious from how the other four kept eyes on them.

Luke stepped forwards. "Let's see what's going on." The two moved to the shop, and as they made to pass the six to enter, the boy and girl blocked the door.

"Going somewhere?" the boy asked, smirking.

"You can't stop us going into that shop," Mary retorted.

"No one's stopping _you_," he answered. "It's your friend we want."

"Why?" Luke asked. He had the oddest feeling he had seen this boy somewhere before, but he couldn't quite recall where.

"Don't you remember?" the young man laughed. "Well, we'll make sure to burn it into your memory by the time we're done. Boys, let the girl in. Wouldn't want to make this messy in front of her."

"I'm not going anywhere," Mary snapped. "I'm not leaving Luke alone with you people."

"Why? Think he can't handle himself?" the girl said coldly, speaking for the first time. "If you think that, then I guess it's true. Luke Adams _has _gotten soft. That'd be a pity, we were looking forward to meeting you again."

"Gotten... soft..." Luke echoed. He knew immediately what they meant. These people knew the mask. They had met him when that mask was frozen to his face, sealing his heart behind delusions of strength. They didn't know the true him. "I don't know why you're here, or why you want me-"

"Hear that, Sab?" the boy said softly. "He doesn't know. I guess he really did get soft."

"It's Sabrina," the girl retorted quietly. "And yeah. I don't see the Luke Adams I know here at all. Just some wimp with the same name. The _real _Luke Adams wouldn't be standing here talking this out all nice and calm. He'd have shoved past by now."

Luke was pained at their words. "That wasn't me."

"Oh. So you do know something," Sabrina said, amused. "Come with us and we'll make you remember a bit more."

"He's not going anywhere with you," Mary snapped.

The boy sighed. "It's like all his fangs got put in your mouth. What's wrong, _kid_? Did your balls drop off? Is that why you're letting this _girl _fight your battles for you-?"

"Shut up, Wes," Sabrina cut in, shooting him a look.

"Kid..." Luke echoed. It was so familiar and yet somehow he couldn't quite place it.

"Let me put it this way," Wes continued. "Either he comes with us, or our guys here will do some damage to your precious little shop." Behind him, the four taller teens revealed chains, metal rods and other improvised weapons, brandishing them menacingly. "And then we'll _stay _here until he _does _come."

"You smash up our shop, and you'll be in a police van," a voice behind them snapped. They looked around, seeing a tall brown-haired young man, the same height as the four thugs. He wore a white apron with a blue name badge attached it, reading 'Peter Harvey, Shop Assistant', and his blue eyes were cold with anger as he regarded the six.

"How long have they been out here, Peter?" Luke asked.

"A few hours, waiting for you," Peter replied. "I sent you a text saying to stay away." Luke gave a sheepish look, his phone was still switched off.

"Sorry."

"Oh, look," Wes deadpanned. "It speaks. You coming with us or not, Adams?"

"We've already told you he's not-" Mary began.

"Let him speak for himself. Unless he's fallen so far he can't even make up his own mind without his teammates holding his hands," the boy retorted, smirking cruelly. There was silence for a short while.

"Mary... I have to go with them," Luke said.

"You don't _have _to do anything!" she protested. "They can't seriously do anything!"

"Even if we called the police, they could smash up the shop and hurt you guys before anyone gets here... I'd rather just go and avoid that," he said. "Please..."

Obviously unwilling to accept it, she stood with a grim look for a short while. "Okay," she said. "But if I don't hear anything in half an hour, I'm calling the police."

Wes sighed. "Oh, please. Don't worry. You'll get him back in one piece, I promise." She shot him a look. "Come on, I _promise_. Anyway, this way, Adams." He led the way, Sabrina walking with him as the four thugs surrounded Luke, escorting him away.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Peter asked.

"He thinks he can trust them... but that guy, Wes. I've seen him somewhere..." Her eyes widened. "No..."

"What is it?" he asked urgently. She didn't answer, watching the small cluster of people turn off into a side street. "Mary, what's wrong?"

"I saw Wes back then... back when Luke was," she murmured. "He was just a kid... I didn't recognise him because he looks so different in just a year or so, but... Luke fought him. Back then, back when he was cold."

Peter's own eyes widened with shock and realization. "Then these guys... Sabrina and Wes..."

"They know Luke from when he was that way... and we never met them, so they must be people he beat..." she realized.

VFS02

They walked through the streets, buildings and pavement becoming increasingly darker as they passed into a grimmer district of London. Overhead the sky was blackening too, the sun fading away and leeching the light with it. Streetlights flickered into life, the ones in this part of the city all flickering in disrepair. They passed through pools of fading, twitching light, and Luke knew where they were. He remembered being here in the rain and thunder, that dark day so long.

_He was there, stood in the grimy arena she knew had once been occupied by a fearsome gang of Underground Fighters. They never went there due to that. But now those fighters were sprawled around, crushed underfoot and discarded._

"_Luke... did you...?" she began, only to stop as someone else emerged from the shadows. Dressed in a dark purple coat buttoned to her neck, her hair was a dark shade of brown, her eyes hidden by her bowed head._

As he remembered, they emerged into the arena. It was as grim and dark as he remembered, a single primitive Motion Figure System squatting at the center of a ramshackle courtyard, shielded from the elements by a tarpaulin slung from exposed metal rods hammered into the buildings around them. A crowd of assorted people were slumped all around, some with cigarettes glowing at their mouths, others drinking alcohol from the bottle. Others played out Cardfights on the harsh ground, leaving the Motion Figure System untouched. He gazed around, seeing a wretched den of shadows and scum. Men jeered at the girls, but all of them seemed as cold and tough as Sabrina, hardened by their experiences. There were about thirteen people arranged here, reaching nineteen with Wes, Sabrina and the four thugs around him. He recognized a few faces as belonging to that old group of Underground Fighters, but most were new. At least, they were new in the same way Wes and Sabrina were. He felt, looking around at them, that he knew them all somehow.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Wes smirked. "For your pleasure, we brought a little friend of all of us." Their interests aroused, all the others stared, unable to see Luke past the thugs. "Now then, let's give our guest a warm welcome! It's Luke Adams!" The thugs parted and Luke was revealed, staring at the crowd. For a moment, there seemed to be disbelief, but then it gave way to hate and anger. Jeers and taunts were hurled at him from the crowd, a storm of abuse centering on him.

"There you are! Finally you come out to play, you little brat!"

"Not so high and mighty when it's twenty on one, are you, kid?!"

"Get ready to feel _pain! _Now it's _your _turn to get hurt!"

"My... turn?" Luke echoed.

"Oh, don't you get it?" Wes sneered. "Why we want you? Why we're all here? Did you lose your brains along with your balls?" Sabrina shot him a look, but he just laughed it off. "You beat us. All of us. I remember. I fought you when I was just a naïve little kid, thinking his Dragonic Overlord was gonna stomp some weird blonde guy in white." His smile slipped for the first time, and he removed his sunglasses, bearing dark brown eyes. Luke looked into them and saw the past, recalling those same eyes breaking with tears before him.

_They struck, Gallatin slashing with an arc of his sword, then Star Solstice Dragon unleashing a brilliant nova of light which blasted the whole opposing field into ashen motes. The boy cried out as he was knocked down by the force of the blasts, crushed by the sheer force used to annihilate him._

"_Learn it, boy," Luke murmured. "You're just pitiful and powerless. People like you can only fall in despair, sprawled at the feet of the powerful people, like me. That is what this world is like. Nothing more." His crushed opponent was tearful now, staring at Luke with a crushed, shocked expression._

Wes laughed. "Remember, _boy_?! You remember how you crushed me back then? Well, now you're going to know what it's like. All of us... all of us suffered at your hands! Every last one of us got crushed by _you_, Luke Adams! And today... and tomorrow, and until we're finally satisfied... we're going to have our revenge! We're going to avenge our _humiliation_... our _suffering _at _your _hands."

"Is that what this is about?" he murmured. "I..."

"What is it? What do you have to say to us?!" Wes demanded. "Say it!"

"I'm... I'm sorry."

Wes was disarmed, his anger breaking to leave shock. "What?"

"You're... sorry?" Sabrina murmured. "No... you can't be."

"I am... I was wrong to hurt you all," Luke said. "I was wrong about strength... about everything..."

Wes and Sabrina exchanged looks of shock. "Keep him here," Wes finally said. "We need to talk to Nick. _No one _touches him." The two turned, striding away around the Motion Figure System and disappearing into an alcove concealed by a black shroud.

Luke stood alone, staring around at the crowds. "All of you..." he murmured. "I really am sorry for what I did."

"You think that's gonna make it all better?" He turned to the sound, seeing a thin, rakish young man dressed in black rising from beside a girl in red who was snuggled against him. "No! You're full of crap! You're not sorry, you're just putting this on! Well I'm not gonna fall for it and I don't give a damn about what Wes says! I'm gonna get my revenge on you before anyone else, and I'm gonna show every last one of you guys," he spread his arms out, glaring into the ranks of the others, "how strong this guy's made me become! Get out your deck, Adams! You're gonna pay right here and now!" He strode to the Motion Figure System, taking one of two gloves from its surface and sliding it on.

"Xander, Nick'll freaking _kill you_!"

"To hell with Nick! I want my revenge!" Xander roared back. "This _bastard _humiliated me in front of my friends... my little sis! For those tears she cried... I'll crush you, Adams! GET OVER HERE!"

"I'm not going to fight you," Luke replied quietly. "I did enough damage by fighting you the first time."

Xander's features twisted into something cold and vicious. "Not gonna fight me? To hell with that! Boys, get him over here!" Luke was suddenly seized from behind and dragged forward. He struggled with the two, but he couldn't break their iron grip as they forced him into place, one snatching up the remaining glove and forcing it onto his own hand. Before he could protest, he heard a clicking sound and stared at the glove as he was released. It connected to the Figure System by a thick black cable, and there was some kind of lock around the wrist which had tightened. He tried to pull it off, but as he feared, he couldn't.

"Let me go," he said.

"Not likely," Xander sneered. "The gloves don't come off until one of us loses a fight, Adams. And they come with another little special feature to make things more _electrifying_." He set down a card, shuffling his deck and setting it into place.

Luke stared at him. "I said I was sorry for what I did."

"You did, and sadly, _that's not good enough_," Xander growled. "I don't want you to get off just by saying sorry, I want you to suffer and get crushed the way you made me suffer and crushed me! Get out your deck and fight me, Adams!"

Luke took his deck from his pocket hesitantly, recognizing that there was no other choice. _"Guys, please... help me," _he thought, staring over the cards for a moment before taking his first Vanguard's card and setting it. He shuffled the deck briskly, setting it on its own space before the two drew five cards each. "When did I fight you before, Xander? Why did I fight you?"

Xander's rage-twisted expression became even more furious and vicious. "So you don't even remember..." he muttered. "You haven't changed a bit. You fought me at some local tournament. I was using Dark Irregulars. And you just kept me at four damage, away from my Megablast, _playing _with me like some cat with a damn mouse. And when you got tired of making me a laughing stock, you finished me off! Well, I'm gonna do the same to you! You're gonna pay for what you did to me!" He furiously redrew three cards, Luke replacing two. "I'll show you what you did to me and how strong it's made me! Stand up, Vanguard! Greedy Hand!"

"Stand up, Vanguard," Luke answered quietly. "Kuraudia!"

The Motion Figure System hummed into life, the gang members around them staring in wonderment as it ignited the courtyard with shadowy light. A dark vista arose, the default setting generating a gothic black castle around them, with towering barbed spires and dark, grim walls, its windows all bloody red stained glass. A red crescent moon hung over the two vanguards as they took shape, a smirking, pale young man dressed in black trimmed in silver forming from the shadows behind Xander **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power]**, while an adorable gray and pink cat-like creature took shape behind Luke in a flash of white light **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

"I draw," Luke continued, voice still soft. "Ride, Little Sage, Marron." Kuraudia vanished into a flicker of light, a noble sage clad in blue and white rising in its place, clutching a spell book in his hands **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**. "Kuraudia moves to the rear-guard with her Pioneer skill, and I end my turn." With a second flare of light, Kuraudia reformed behind Marron **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Xander  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Xander growled. "Ride, Alluring Succubus!" His Vanguard transformed in a flicker of shadows, a sultry, curvaceous woman clad in a black bodysuit rising in its place. Her long white hair was tossed about her shoulders by the chill breeze, and she smirked seductively as she rose up behind him **[Alluring ****Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "With Greedy's Pioneer, he moves to rear-guard, and with Succubus' skill, I Soul Charge!" As Greedy Hand took shape once more **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power]**, he placed a card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Free Traveler – No Trigger]**

"Call, Demon Bike of the Witching Hour!" Behind his Vanguard, a black-armored demonic bike rose up, its engine roaring ferociously **[Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – 6000 Power]**. "Boosted by Demon Bike... show him pain, Succubus!" Smirking coyly, his Vanguard raised her hand, corrosive darkness blazing around her claws **[7000 Power + 6000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Luke replied.

"Check the Drive Trigger," Xander commanded. "No Trigger!" But his attention wasn't on the card, it was on Luke as the attack blasted towards Marron.

**[Drive Check – Courting Succubus – No Trigger]**

The darkness struck Marron, who cried out in pain, convulsing as it burned over him. "Damage Check," Luke said. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – No Trigger]**

He set the card down, and the moment it touched the Damage Zone, he was screaming. Lightning seemed to course through his veins, setting his blood ablaze, ripping into him like barbed wire. He collapsed to his knees as the shock ended, trembling with echoes of the agony. Slowly, he looked up to see a twisted smirk on Xander's face. "What... what was that...?" he asked weakly.

"These fight gloves are special," Xander replied. "You see, every time one of us puts a card onto the Damage Zone, whichever player it was gets an electric shock. It livens things up. And I'll be honest, I'll get shocked too. But it's worth it to see you like this, to hear you screaming." He laughed coldly.

"You're... you're sick..." Luke whispered, rising.

"Didn't you enjoy the pain you caused me?!" his opponent retorted with that mad glee.

"I didn't strap you up to something like this!" he snapped back.

"Well, take your little turn!" Xander laughed. "You're gonna lose this! That, I promise you!"

**Xander  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Greedy Hand/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (U)**

"I draw," Luke said, his voice still weak from his screaming. He stared at his hand. "I Ride Knight of Determination, Lamorak!" His Vanguard faded into light once more, rising as a noble elf clad in gleaming steel armor, with a great mane of blond hair, a mighty battleaxe raised in his hands **[Knight of Determination, Lamorak – 10000 Power]**. "And now, I call Knight of Silence, Gallatin!" Beside Lamorak rose another knight, a lithe human with black hair and a crimson blindfold, wielding a longsword **[Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 10000 Power]**. "Gallatin attacks the vanguard!"

Drawing back his blade, Gallatin darted forwards, leaping over the Figure System to strike towards Alluring Succubus.

"No guard," Xander said, showing no worry about what was coming. Gallatin struck with a slash of his sword, and Alluring Succubus howled in pain, Xander revealing and placing down a card.

**[Damage Check – Bloody Calf – No Trigger]**

As the card fell, the shock engulfed Xander, making him cry out in pain. But his reaction was much less violent than Luke's, and he was recovering even as the shock ended. "Heh... you get used to it after a while," he commented. "It still hurts, but you can learn to handle the pain."

"This is... sick..." Luke muttered. "Who came up with this?"

"Underground Fighters always want to add new tricks," he shrugged. "This is probably one of them."

"It's wrong. Vanguard shouldn't be like this..."

"Oh, that's funny," Xander replied, his expression hardening. "That from the guy who was always talking about how strong he was compared to everyone else, and how we were all pathetic."

"I said I was sorry... that I was wrong..."

"And I said it wasn't good enough! Get on with the fight!"

"Fine... boosted by Kuraudia, Lamorak attacks Succubus!" With a cry, Lamorak lunged over the field, raising his great axe **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"No guard!" Xander retorted.

"Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**

Lamorak made a great slash with the axe, Alluring Succubus screaming again as the mighty blade ripped over her. "Damage Check... tch, no Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Flirtatious Succubus – No Trigger]**

Once more, electricity tore through Xander and once more he howled in pain, trembling with the current passing through him. Luke watched in horror and pity as it ended and Xander slumped over for a moment before rising. "You're not okay."

"I'm fine!" Xander growled in return. "Are you done?!"

"I end my turn," Luke said quietly.

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (U)**

**Xander  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Greedy Hand/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour/Empty  
Damage: Bloody Calf (U), Flirtatious Succubus (U)**

"Draw," Xander growled. "Ride, Decadent Succubus!" His Vanguard transformed into a more mature succubus with fiery orange hair and multiple bladed wings, clad in a purple bodysuit **[Decadent Succubus – 9000 Power]**. "Greedy Hand's skill. I Counterblast and move Greedy back to my Soul to get any Grade 2 or less Dark Irregulars from my deck into the Soul." He turned over a Damage gingerly, awkwardly trying not to remove the card from the surface entirely, and slipped Greedy Hand away, taking a Demon Bike of the Witching Hour from his deck and sliding it into the Soul too.

"_It must be a pressure plate system," _Luke mused. _"The instant something touches it, it shocks you, but so long as the object stays touching somehow it won't shock you again."_

"I call Free Traveler, Demon Bike, and Courting Succubus," Xander continued darkly, playing three cards. A second Demon Bike took form in the right column, while on the left rose up a strange white-haired man dressed in a black bodysuit with a black domino mask on his face, supported by a purple clad succubus with wine purple hair **[Free Traveler – 8000 Power] [Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – 6000 Power] [Courting Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "Free Traveler's skill. I Counterblast," once more he gingerly turned the card over, "to choose a Grade 2 or less Dark Irregulars from my deck and Soul Charge it." He took another Demon Bike from the deck, slipping it away into the Soul. "And then Decadent's skill. For each Dark Irregulars I call to rear-guard, I Soul Charge." He took three cards from his deck, sliding them into the Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Decadent Succubus – No Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Cheshire Cat of Nightmareland – Heal Trigger]**

"_That's eight cards in his Soul, nine once he rides to Grade 3," _Luke thought. _"He's building his Soul really quickly... with those Counterblasts used, it can't be for a Megablast. What could he be using which needs this much Soul?" _

"Demon Bike's skill," Xander declared. "For each copy of itself in my Soul, in my turn it gets 2000 Power!" His two Bikes roared their engines, burning with a filthy, oily darkness **[Demon Bike of the Witching Hour – 10000 Power]**. "Boosted by a Demon Bike, Decadent Succubus... _punish Gallatin_!"

Decedant Succubus lunged, smirking infernally as she drew back her serrated claws **[9000 Power + 10000 Power = 19000 Power]**

"I don't guard!" Luke responded, looking puzzled. _"Why Gallatin?"_

"Drive Check... Draw Trigger!" Xander declared. "I give the Power to Free Traveler and draw!"

**[Drive Check – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

Succubus struck, Gallatin screaming in agony as her claws tore through him and shattered him to motes. "Boosted by Courting Succubus, Free Traveler attacks Lamorak!" Free Traveler raised a hand, unleashing a phantasmal grasping hand of shadows from it **[8000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"I... don't guard," Luke murmured. He couldn't afford to, not so early into things. The hand struck, raking Lamorak with its claws. Hesitantly, Luke took a card from his deck, staring at it for a moment. "No Trigger." He slowly set it down, steeling himself.

**[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

His preparation was useless, the feeling of burning lightning tearing his skin shattered him in a moment and he was screaming again. He writhed and collapsed, form shaking with the pain until it faded and he emerged gasping for breath. His hands shook as he rose up, still gasping.

"Enjoying it?" Xander sneered.

"You're sick... I made you... sick..." Luke whispered painfully.

"That's right... and now I'll deal you your own medicine! Courting Succubus' skill, when it boosts and the attack hits, Soul Charge!" Xander growled. "Take your turn!"

**[Soul Charge – Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

**Xander  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Free Traveler/Decadent Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Courting Succubus/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour  
Damage: Bloody Calf (F), Flirtatious Succubus (F)**

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (U), Little Sage, Marron (U)**

"Stand and... draw," Luke said weakly. _"Noble king, raise your sword... which commands the dragons...! Open the path to the world of light! I Ride White Dragon Knight, Pendragon!" _His Vanguard faded into the brightest light yet, blinding white light which forced everyone to look away. He emerged from the radiance, a majestic figure clad in ornate white armor with wing-like blades rising back from his hips. Gazing sternly over the field with royal blue eyes, the White Dragon Knight drew his sword and held it at the ready to battle **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 10000 Power]**

Xander frowned. "Pendragon... what is that card? And wait... Lohengrin... Pendragon... something's not right."

"Pendragon's skill!" Luke interrupted. "During the turn I ride him, Pendragon gets plus 5000 Power!" Pendragon ignited with shining golden power, staring regally at his demonic opponents **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 15000 Power]**. "I call Great Sage, Barron, High Dog Breeder, Akane, and Young Pegasus Knight!" A mighty giant holding a staff and crimson bowl rose to one side of Pendragon, while a beautiful red-haired woman dressed in a blue blouse and black trousers wielding a laser whip rose on the other**,** and finally behind Akane rose up a noble black-haired knight astride a white pegasus **[Great Sage, Barron – 8000 Power] [High Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "Akane's skill! I Counterblast," he slowly turned over the two cards the same way Xander had, "to Superior Call a High Beast Royal Paladin from my deck! Come, Toypugal!" Behind Barron rose an amusing figure, a white-furred dog with what looked like an astronaut's helmet around its head **[Toypugal – 6000 Power]**. "Boosted by Toypugal, Barron attacks Decadent Succubus!" Barron raised his staff, unleashing a volley of lightning bolts from it **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**

"I guard with Blitzritter!" Xander retorted fiercely. Crackling with lightning, a demonic elf took shape and was blasted to black motes by the onslaught **[9000 Power + 10000 Shield = 19000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Kuraudia, Pendragon attacks Decadent Succubus!" Luke cried. In utter, stoic silence, his vanguard burst forward wrapped in light, his majestic sword drawn back **[15000 Power + 4000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"I don't guard! I'm not afraid!" his opponent shouted in return.

"Twin Drive! First check... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – No Trigger] **

"Palamedes..." he murmured. "Second check." He held up the card as it ignited with sapphire light. "Get, Stand Trigger! Barron Stands, and I give the Power to Akane!"

**[Drive Check – Silent Sage, Sharon – Stand Trigger]**

Xander gritted his teeth in frustration as Barron rose and blue light shone around Akane, then Pendragon struck. The dragon knight's sword tore an arc of white on the air as it swung, ripping over Decadent Succubus, who howled in agony.

**[Damage Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

Xander howled as the electric shock ripped through him, actually falling to one knee and trembling with the pain. "Go on..." he growled.

"Barron attacks Free Traveler!" Barron's lightning flared out and Free Traveler screamed, bursting into motes. "Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Akane attacks your vanguard!" Akane lunged, lashing with her beam whip and ripping it over the succubus.

**[Damage Check – Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

Once more, Xander was screaming as the special fight gloves shocked him, this time collapsing to his knees completely.

"Why... why do you want to fight like this?!" Luke cried. "You're just hurting yourself! I never wanted to hurt you!"

He was cut off and silenced by mad, mocking laughter from Xander. "Never wanted to hurt me? Don't spout that crap! I saw you! You _loved_ hurting me that day! Loved humiliating me in front of everyone _I loved_! That's why I'll fight you this way... so you can feel even a fraction of the pain I felt because of _you_, Luke Adams! Do you end your turn?!"

"Yes," Luke replied, stunned by the declaration. _"I... I caused this... back then, I started all of this..."_

**Luke  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: High Dog Breeder, Akane/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Great Sage, Barron  
Back Row: Young Pegasus Knight/Kuraudia/Toypugal  
Damage: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (F), Little Sage, Marron (F)**

**Xander  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Decadent Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Courting Succubus/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour  
Damage: Bloody Calf (F), Flirtatious Succubus (F), Alluring Succubus (U), Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Xander growled, rising to his feet, eyes burning with pain and anger. _"Your black wings bear the power of the devil... crumble everything into dust with your endless wrath! Descend! I Ride, Blade Wing _**_REIJY_**_!" _

His Vanguard exploded, screaming as darkness tore her apart. A terrible angelic figure arose from the bloody shadows, with six bladed wings, a young man with wild mad eyes and violet hair, clad in black and golden armored robes. Shadowy blades danced about his form as he roared with insane rage, flaring with a terrible black aura **[Blade Wing Reijy – 10000 Power]**.

"I'll show you... Blade Wing Reijy's skill!" Xander howled. "When I ride this vanguard, I choose a Dark Irregulars rear-guard and send all copies of it from my deck to Soul! Begone, Courting Succubi!" He took three copies of the Succubus from his deck, shoving them into the Soul. "That makes thirteen... call! Hysteric Shirley! Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour!" Wailing, a white-haired young girl in a black, red and white bodysuit rose to the right, while on the left rose up a tank-devil covered in armor and guns **[Hysteric Shirley – 4000 Power] [Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 10000 Power]**. "Shirley's skill! She moves to the Soul and I Soul Charge!" He slid Shirley into the Soul, placing a card in after her.

**[Soul Charge – Demon Eater – No Trigger]**

Xander's mad smirk widened. "I have fifteen Dark Irregulars in my Soul, so Reijy's full power is unleashed! He gets two more Criticals!" His Vanguard howled like some terrible beast, his shadowy aura intensifying **[Blade Wing Reijy – 10000 Power, Critical 3]**. "Call! Bloody Calf!" A blond female elf in a blue bodysuit arose, with blades attached to her calves **[Bloody Calf – 7000 Power]**. "Calf's skill! I Counterblast! Punish Toypugal!" He turned over two Damage with that same hesitant method, though he rushed it a bit more now, driven reckless with anger. Toypugal screamed as darkness stabbed through it, shattering the noble High Dog.

"Critical three... so this is what you wanted..." Luke murmured.

"I'll make you pay... boosted by Demon Bike, Bloody Calf attacks Barron!" his opponent commanded. Bloody Calf lunged with her blades at the ready **[7000 Power + 10000 Power = 17000 Power]**

"I guard with Margal! Akane Intercepts!" Luke answered. As Akane leapt forward to defend, she was joined by a regal red High Dog, both of them being cut down by Calf's blades **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 18000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Demon Bike... strike him down! _Blade Wing Reijy_!" Xander cried. Roaring in a frenzy, Reijy hurled a storm of dark blades over the field at Pendragon, determined to utterly cut down the shining White Dragon Knight **[10000 Power + 10000 Power = 20000 Power, Critical 3]**

Luke raised up a card, playing it. "I guard with Flash Shield, Iseult!" he retorted. Shining with light, a white-haired female knight dressed in crystalline armor took form, erecting a shield of shining runes in Reijy's path. "With her skill, I discard Sharon to completely stop the attack!" He discarded the Silent Sage, and Xander's expression broke, anger seething in the young man's eyes.

"You... Twin Drive!" he barked. "Get, the Critical Trigger! All the effects to Demon Chariot! And second... no Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland - Critical Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

Reijy's blades struck Iseult's barrier, dissipating against the impenetrable light. "No! You won't escape so easily!" Xander growled. "Demon Chariot, boosted by Succubus, attacks the Vanguard!" His tank opened fire, engulfing Pendragon in a flurry of hellish shells which exploded with hellfire and overwhelmed the knight.

**[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

Luke's useless Heal Trigger flashed as it landed, the boy screaming in pain as the electricity ripped through him again. He came out of the pain on his knees, fingers clawing at the dust and cards scattered around him. He grimly recovered them, rising shakily.

"You stopped Reijy... I'll end this next turn," Xander growled.

"If you have a next turn..." Luke responded softly. "This is going to end. I'm ending this sick show right here... and I have the tools to do it."

"Go on, then! If you're not bluffing!"

**Xander  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour/Blade Wing Reijy/Bloody Calf  
Back Row: Courting Succubus/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour/Demon Bike of the Witching Hour  
Damage: Bloody Calf (F), Flirtatious Succubus (F), Alluring Succubus (F), Hades Carriage of the Witching Hour (F)**

**Luke  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Empty/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Great Sage, Barron  
Back Row: Young Pegasus Knight/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin (F), Little Sage, Marron (F), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (U)**

"I stand and draw," Luke whispered. "Xander... I am truly sorry for what happened to you. For what I did to you. That's why... I'm going to finish this now." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, before snapping them open. _"King of dragons, follow the light into the heavens... go beyond the limits!"_

"What?! No!" Xander exclaimed, knowing what was happening.

"_Pendragon's... _**_Limit Break_**_!" _Luke declared, "With this Limit Break, I check the top five cards of my deck," he drew the cards, looking over them, "and if there's a Grade 3 Royal Paladin there..." He took a card, holding it up. _"Answer the call of the dragon king! Superior Ride! Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes!" _

Pendragon lifted up his sword, the blade igniting with light which unleashed a shining white circle above him. His form was engulfed in light which turned to blazing flames, a fiery, angelic form clad in white armor rising in his place. Taking up two blazing, immense scimitars, Palamedes roared and spread open his phoenix-like wings **[Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 10000 Power]**. "The other cards are shuffled into my deck! Then, since a card went into my Soul during my Main Phase, Pegasus Knight and Barron trigger their skills! They each get plus 3000 Power!" The two flared with white light **[Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power]**. "I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, and Pegasus Knight!" A second Palamedes roared into being, engulfed in flames, while behind Barron another Pegasus Knight rose up **[Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 10000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "Finally, I activate Kuraudia's skill! She moves to my Soul, and I power up a Royal Paladin by 3000! My Vanguard Palamedes gets the Power, and on top of that, another Royal Paladin went to my Soul, so my Pegasus Knights and Barron power up again!"

Kuraudia faded into light with a meow, flowing into the Vanguard's form. Palamedes flared with that white light, as did the Pegasus Knights and Barron **[Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 13000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 12000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 14000 Power]**.

Xander stared at the shining field of Royal Paladins, horrified. "You... this again... no way..."

"I'm ending it here for you," Luke said softly. "You're hurt, even if you're pretending you're not. I can't... I can't let you suffer more, not when it's my fault you're here. Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Barron attacks Reijy!" Barron raised his staff, unleashing a hail of lightning from it **[14000 Power + 9000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"I... can't guard..." Xander whispered. The lightning engulfed his Vanguard, forcing Reijy to his knees under the blazing onslaught and casting a card onto the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Blitzritter – Critical Trigger]**

"Y-yes..." he gasped out, before his triumph faded into the burning embrace of the shock glove. He collapsed fully, writhing in pain, before forcing himself to rise as it ended. "Critical Trigger... the effects go to Reijy! I can stop you! I can... win!"

Luke looked at him sadly. "My Vanguard Palamedes attacks Reijy," he declared. "And now, Palamedes' skill." Xander froze, remembering the critical detail he had forgotten between excitement and pain. "When Palamedes attacks, if I have at least two Grade 3 Royal Paladins on my field, he gets plus 3000 Power for that attack!" The Vanguard burst forwards, blazing with absolute flames which shone on his scimitars and in his four mighty wings **[13000 Power + 3000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

Xander stared at the Dark Knight of Nightmareland and Hades Carriage in his hand. If he guarded this attack at all, he wouldn't be able to stop the rear-guard Palamedes, even with the extra Power from Blitzritter. Either way, he had to bet on a Heal Trigger. "I don't guard!" he cried.

"Twin Drive," Luke said. "First check... no Trigger. Second check, also no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – High Dog Breeder, Akane – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Great Sage, Barron – No Trigger]**

Palamedes struck, blazing with fire and light. His scimitars ripped into Reijy, swathed in flames which consumed the angelic young man. Reijy howled in agony as he was rent asunder by the fiery swordsman's burning might, crushed beneath the wrath of the explosive flames and buried under a landslide-like inferno. He was utterly consumed in holy fire, crushed to the dust beneath the shining flames.

**[Damage Check – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

Xander gave one last howl of agony which mixed with Reijy's, the young man collapsing as his Vanguard was eaten away into motes by Palamedes' fire. The Dark Irregulars followed, consumed by an overwhelming firestorm which devoured them and their castle. Embers danced around the two as the field faded away, the Motion Figure System shutting down and letting Xander collapse to the ground. The gloves unlocked with clicks, Luke tearing his away instantly to rush around to his fallen opponent. "Xander! Are you okay?!"

"Leave him." The voice was cold, cold as the grave and harsh as steel. It struck him like a physical force, stopping him in his tracks. "He's not worth your time or mine. He's pathetic and reckless. Someone, get him out of my sight." The girl who had been cuddled beside Xander earlier timidly ran forwards, clutching him up in her arms and gathering his cards quickly before dragging him away as best she could. Luke made to help. "No. As I said, he's not worth your time." Luke watched the girl desperately drag Xander back into the crowd, seeing the fear in her eyes.

He turned.

There in front of the black shroud, Wes and Sabrina stood behind him, was an imposing man. He was young, about twenty at most, and handsome in a rugged sort of way. But his eyes destroyed it. They were cold and harsh and dark, full of wrath and scorn. A black coat hugged the man's body tightly, its tails the only loose thing about it, and beneath that was a purple shirt. His hair was black as night, and he stood with folded arms, staring at Luke with those eyes.

"I thought they were all wrong," Nick said coldly. There was no one else it could be, Luke reflected. No one else could command these people so absolutely. "I thought that thing at Nationals was just a fluke, that you'd turn back. But I suppose you really did crumble. Was that all it took? Some tears from some girl?"

"Nick, he just crushed Xander like it was nothing. Are you sure-?" someone in the crowd offered.

"Oh, believe me," Nick interrupted in that cruel tone. "This guy standing in front of me... he's _not_ Luke Adams. He's a _sham_. A lie. And that baffles me." He fixed his gaze on Luke, as though he were trying to dissect the young man with his eyes. Luke stared back, knowing that this man was behind it all. He was the puppeteer, the ultimate enemy. He held up his deck, glaring into Nick's eyes unflinchingly.

And yet, as he did so, he felt a stab of fear deep down.

VFS02

_**Card of the Day:**_

Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Salamander – Royal Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V/R]: When this unit attacks, if the number of grade 3 «Royal Paladin» vanguards and/or rear-guards you have is two or more, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.  
_When heroes rally, the battlefield will be engulfed in flames!_

VFS02

Next Time

**Ride 3: Falling Star**


	3. Ride 3: Falling Star

_**Ride 3: Falling Star**_

"Mary, please stop pacing."

She looked up at Peter, seeing him staring at her with concern. "Sorry, it's just that people are staring." She glanced around, seeing that indeed the other patrons of the shop were gazing at her with looks of worry and bemusement. The girl sighed, settling herself against the counter.

"I just... those guys," she answered. "Who knows what's happening to Luke? What they're doing?" She glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "He's been gone half an hour already."

"I'm sure he's fine. He knows how to take care of himself." Her friend paused, staring down at the dark wood of the counter solemnly. "He learned that much while he was..."

Mary looked at him. "Even so, these guys _hate _him, Peter. You could see that."

"We have to trust that Luke knows what he's doing," Peter responded. "We don't know where they took him, so we can't do anything about it."

"I just feel so helpless like this... just waiting for him to come back and hoping he's okay," she said bitterly. "We should've gone with him, Peter. More than that, we shouldn't have let him go at all."

"He went with them because he wanted to protect us," he sighed. "But you're right. We shouldn't have let him go."

Mary stared out of the shop, at the darkening skies. The street lights flickered on outside, and her eyes darkened in response, filled by worry. "Luke... please be okay..."

VFS03

In the growing shadows of the Underground Fight Arena, Luke glared into Nick's eyes defiantly. His deck was gripped in his hand as he stared into those dark, cold eyes, his own burning with defiance and growing anger.

"What do you mean, I'm a sham?" he asked fiercely.

"Exactly that," Nick responded. "You're a pale imitation, a shadow of Luke Adams as I knew him. Where did that guy go? All I see in front of me is a pathetic kid, concerned about others. And weakened by it."

"That's not a weakness," Luke growled. "I _am _Luke Adams! I've put aside all of that, because _that _was the lie! Not who I am now! I'm sorry for whatever I did to you back then, but I can't stand for what you're doing now!"

"What I'm doing now?" the man smirked. "I'm trying to get revenge. That's all. Surely you can appreciate an eye for an eye. He hurt me back then, right down to the core. And actually it made me _stronger_. Showed me how harsh the world is, and how cruel you have to be to fight it. So in a way, I'm grateful to that guy. He made me into this, into a leader who could gather all these people."

"Stop talking like I'm a nobody!" Luke snapped. "I am that person, even if I wish I never was!"

"That person?" Nick echoed. "Oh, no, you're not him. You're too pitiful to be him. He wouldn't grovel and apologize, he'd force his way on to victory without the merest concern for the weak people he crushed to get there. The skill's there, I suppose, but without that cold outlook on the world, you're not strong." His smirk grew. "So if you think you're stronger, you're a fool."

"You're the fool if you think you've made yourself strong," he retorted, bringing a glare from Nick's eyes. "I was stupid back then... stupid enough to take up those beliefs and hurt my friends to try and make them 'strong' too. But that's not what strength is. All I did was tear them apart and weaken our team. You can't be that way. You can't stand above everyone else like that, not if you want to truly succeed! That's what I'll show you if I have to!"

"Is that so?" Nick sighed, his tone betraying the merest bitterness. "He wouldn't remember me, I wonder if you do."

Luke frowned. Truly, he couldn't recall Nick. That in itself terrified him. When he had been cold, he hadn't committed many opponents to memory, because back then they had seemed so beneath him as to be unworthy of even his memories. And yet now he found Nick standing here like this, commanding the loyalty of such tough-looking fighters and seeming to cast fear into them all. Just staring into those dark eyes scared him, because of the coldness and blackness he saw seething in their depths. Nick hid it well, but he was full of venom and hate. And staring at Luke seemed to betray the merest hint of the poison of his soul.

"I don't, I'm sorry. But regardless-"

"You're sorry," Nick whispered, his tone acidic. "He would be ashamed of you and how much you've betrayed his strength. You shame him just by talking so pathetically. He would never apologize. He never had to. He was right, that's what I've come to realize! What all of us have realized! Only the strong can get the glory! The weak must suffer in silence and know only despair. That is the way of the world, the way things are and must be."

"No, you're wrong!"

Nick's glare grew more fearsome and terrifying. "The thing is... there can be no despair without hope," he said. "It's hope that kept me going. Kept me striving for him even as I accepted his creed as my own. Shall I show you? Shall I give you the merest taste of hope so you might understand despair?" He withdrew a deck from his pocket, holding it up.

"I'm not going to fight you," Luke snapped.

"Oh, you are, unless you want my colleagues here to go and damage your beloved shop," Nick snarled. "You have no choice. Not unless you want to hear your pathetic friends crying." Luke relented, his defiant façade cracking.

"Fine, I'll fight you," he said.

Nick seemed to grow even more scornful. "How the mighty have fallen... is this all he was?" he whispered. "This pathetic kid who can be cowed by the merest idea of pitiful people like Harvey and Prescott-"

"They're not pitiful!" Luke growled. "Don't you _dare_ call them pitiful! They're stronger than you, or me!"

Amusement crossed Nick's face for an instant before fading back to scorn. "So you do have a fang or two left. But you're just a little puppy barking at the world with nothing to back it up. Can you see him? He's looking down on you and he's ashamed that you could ever be so utterly _pathetic_. That you could have abandoned his power so _utterly_. Come then, puppy. Come and let me teach you how foolish you are to try and shut out the truth you once preached." He stepped forwards, slipping on one of the modified fight gloves.

Luke stopped. "No. Not with those."

Nick sighed. "I thought we had made this clear. You're playing by my rules. Either you do what I say, or your 'friends' will suffer for it."

"This is between you and me, isn't it? Leave them out of it," Luke snapped.

"But that's just it... they _made _themselves part of this when they tore him down from being a demigod and made him into _you_," Nick said. "They deserve to suffer for that crime. So I'll make them suffer one way or another. Either by making them watch as you become more and more broken, and finally rise back to the glory that he was, or by destroying the shop they hold so dear. I'll make them know pain, I'll make them hope you can be 'saved' only to snatch it away by making him return. And then he and I can stand together as the strong who shall claim all the glory. I won't lose to Avalon the same way those pathetic 'friends' of yours do. Together, he and I will crush all resistance and become champions."

"You're wrong... I'll never go back to that!"

"Oh, you will, believe me," his opponent responded. "Now, put on that glove." Grudgingly Luke did so, sliding on the glove with a shudder at the memory of being shocked. Both he and Nick set down starter Vanguards, shuffling their decks and putting those down too.

"I'm not going to lose to you," Luke swore. "You threatened my friends and forced me into this... I may have hurt you in the past, but that doesn't forgive any of this! I'm going to beat you and put this to an end here!" He drew his opening hand, quickly redrawing two cards.

"_He _could beat me, but not you. You're too soft and flawed to ever beat me," Nick retorted coldly. "I'll prove that here and now. Get ready to be shown it... helplessness and despair, the same way I felt it when I fought him!" He made his own draws, replacing three cards. "Stand up, Vanguard! Greedy Hand!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Kuraudia!" Luke snapped in answer.

The battlefield took shape as the Motion Figure System hummed into life, the gothic battlefield of the Dark Irregulars rising once more. The moon hung cold and large over the field, casting eerie silver on everything as the two Vanguards took shape. Greedy Hand bore a cold smirk akin to Nick's as he rose, shadowy hands dancing about his form **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power]**, while Luke's Kuraudia gazed around fearfully at the eerie field **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

"Feel free to begin," Nick said with chill, mocking politeness.

"Thank you," Luke replied with sarcastic politeness. "I draw. And then, I Ride Young Pegasus Knight!" His Vanguard transformed, the noble rider astride a white pegasus forming in Kuraudia's place **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "With Kuraudia's skill, she moves to rear-guard, and I end my turn." Kuraudia reformed behind and to the left of Pegasus Knight with a fearful meow **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Nick  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Nick said softly. "Ride, Prisoner Beast." Shadows engulfed Hand, reforming it into a hulking gorilla-like creature with demonic horns, vicious claws and matted black fur **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**. "Greedy Hand moves to rear-guard, and I call Alluring Succubus." Greedy Hand rose beside Prisoner Beast, the devilishly tempting form of the succubus appearing behind him **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power] [Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "I Soul Charge with Succubus' skill."

**[Soul Charge – Demon of Aspiration, Amon – No Trigger]**

"Prisoner Beast attacks Young Pegasus Knight!" Snarling, his Vanguard lunged across the field with claws drawn back.

"Guard!" Luke cried in return. "Sharon!" The beautiful giantess rose up in Prisoner Beast's path, shielding Pegasus Knight from the attack **[6000 Power + 10000 Shield = 16000 Power]**.

"I see. Cowering in fear already," Nick said scornfully. "I check." He revealed a card, considering it for a moment idly. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

Prisoner Beast struck Sharon, slashing through her with a sweep of its claws and tearing the screaming giantess apart into motes. "Now, boosted by Succubus, Greedy Hand attacks!" Greedy Hand smirked, sending shadowy talons racing at Pegasus Knight with a gesture **[5000 Power + 7000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

Luke gritted his teeth. "No guard." The talons swept into the noble knight, raking over his form and tearing a scream from him. A second later Luke was screaming too as he placed down the Damage card, the shock running through him and shaking him to his core. He was ablaze with lightning, alight with agony as he screamed. Finally it ended and he slumped slightly, still trembling. Nick watched with cold, sick satisfaction.

**[Damage Check – High Dog Breeder, Akane – No Trigger]**

"This is... twisted..." Luke growled, voice shaking with pain.

"Perhaps. But it separates the strong from the weak, like he taught us to do," Nick responded softly. "I end my turn."

**Nick  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Greedy Hand/Prisoner Beast/Empty  
Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Empty/Empty  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U)**

"Draw," Luke snarled. "I Ride Lamorak! And I call Pegasus Knight and Barron!" His Vanguard transformed, Lamorak rising and brandishing his mighty axe **[Knight of Determination, Lamorak – 10000 Power]**, before Young Pegasus Knight and Great Sage, Barron also formed **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]** **[Great Sage, Barron – 8000 Power]**. "Boosted by Kuraudia, Barron attacks Prisoner Beast!"

Barron raised his staff, unleashing a blast of lightning over the field **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

"No guard," Nick responded, letting the lightning strike down on his Vanguard. He placed down his Damage card and the glove sparked, sending the shock through him and he convulsed with the electricity flowing through him. But terrifyingly he seemed to resist the pain, standing firm regardless until it ended.

**[Damage Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Lamorak attacks!" Roaring his battle cry, Lamorak charged with his axe raised **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**

"Once again, no guard," Nick replied.

"Check... get, Draw Trigger!" Luke called. "Power to Lamorak and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

Glowing with crimson, Lamorak struck, tearing his axe over Prisoner Beast's form. Nick set down another Damage card, once more being wrapped in the shock of the special gloves. But once more he endured it, staying firm despite the burning pain which coursed through his veins. As he glared at Luke, a golden icon lit on his card. "Critical Trigger," he announced. "I give the effects to Prisoner Beast."

**[Damage Check – Blitzritter – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Luke concluded.

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Greedy Hand/Prisoner Beast/Empty  
Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Alluring Succubus (U), Blitzritter (U)**

"Draw," Nick said. "I Ride Emblem Master!" Roaring, his Vanguard transformed into a slender young man with pale grey hair and clad in a black, orange and purple bodysuit, with a burning crimson right arm **[Emblem Master – 9000 Power]**. "And now, I'll activate Greedy Hand's skill. I Counterblast one and move it to the Soul," he slid the card into Soul, going through his deck and retrieving a card, "and this can go in."

**[Soul Charge – Dark Soul Conductor – No Trigger]**

Shuffling his deck and setting it back down, Nick plucked two cards from his hand. "Now to show you what he taught me... the power he showed me to unleash. I call! Poet of Darkness, Amon! Demon of Aspiration, Amon!" Two of the most infamous Dark Irregulars rose, both twisted and alien-looking demons with vicious claws and fangs, with only one eye each, one human-sized and bright pink, the other dull purple and colossal **[Poet of Darkness, Amon – 6000 Power] [Demon of Aspiration, Amon – 8000 Power]**. "It's sad watching you cower and squirm... so pitiful. I can't even bear to see him so reduced to this. Boosted by Amon, Emblem Master attacks Lamorak!"

Roaring, his Vanguard exploded forwards, his crimson arm glowing with a fearsome light **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I'm not afraid!" Luke snapped. "I don't guard!"

"You should be. After all, you're not strong enough to be a threat. Not when you're not like him," Nick replied. "I Drive Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

Emblem Master struck, his arm clawing over Lamorak's chest and ripping gashes into his armor to pierce the skin beneath. The elf knight cried in pain as Emblem Master leapt away, Luke slowly checking a Damage with a trembling hand. As it fell to the Damage Zone, he cried aloud, feeling the electricity surging in his veins once again, forcing him to his knees.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

As the pain faded, Luke returned to hear Nick speaking. "I activate Emblem Master's skill. When his attack hits the Vanguard, I Counterblast one to Soul Charge three." He took three cards, sliding them into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

"You just lost two useful Triggers by doing that," Luke observed, smiling as best he could through the lingering pain.

"It's not a problem," Nick responded. "Boosted by Succubus, Demon of Aspiration attacks! I now have seven cards in my Soul, so Demon of Aspiration's skill gives it plus 3000 Power!" With a roar, Amon lunged, raising a monstrous claw **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Luke cried. Amon struck, its mighty claw ripping over Lamorak and shredding through the Knight of Determination's battered armor. The young man made a Damage Check, and cried out in that pain as once more his veins were set alight with the electricity.

**[Damage Check – Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

"You keep trying to put on a brave face, but I can see it... you're terrified," Nick said coldly. "You're pathetic. Nothing like he was, nowhere near as strong as he was. I'm going to crush you just because of that. You're _not _Luke Adams, you're a pale shadow."

"That's... not true!" Luke growled in answer. "I _am _Luke Adams, no matter what you think! And I'm stronger than I was back then! I've found the truth!"

"Go on, then," his opponent scorned. "Show me 'the truth'. If you're so strong, show it to me and beat me. But I think you're bluffing. You know you can't win. You know it's hopeless."

**Nick  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Demon of Aspiration, Amon/Emblem Master/Empty  
Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Poet of Darkness, Amon/Empty  
Damage: Alluring Succubus (F), Blitzritter (F)**

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Luke announced. _"Knight of the glorious swan, raise up your demon slaying blade, and pass judgment on the unholy! I Ride Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin!" _Light enfolded Lamorak, transforming him into a noble knight clad in silver and gold armor with a regal purple cape. Raising a mighty glowing white sword in hand, Lohengrin glared ferociously at the enemy ranks, a second monstrous sword sheathed at his belt **[Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 10000 Power]**.

Nick seemed almost satisfied by Lohengrin's appearance. "So there it is. You truly aren't him at all."

"What do you mean?" Luke demanded.

"He wouldn't use these knights," Nick smirked. "Pendragon, Lohengrin, Palamedes... all beneath him. Where are his glorious avatars? Did you bury them? Lock them away where no one could find them?" His smirk faded, replaced by rage. "How _dare _you abandon them so. His mightiest cards, his strongest power. The holy dragons of the Sanctuary which he crushed all opposition with. What have you done to them?!"

Luke stared at him, knowing now what he meant. "I'm not worthy to use them," he said.

"No, you're not," his opponent growled. "Someone as pitiful as you doesn't deserve to handle those cards at all."

"But also, they were mine when I was like that," he continued. "I used them to hurt so many people, to cause so much pain. To me, those dragons were a symbol of how much better I was than everyone else. Back then I was so arrogant, even my aces had to literally be above everyone else's. Dragons from heaven... how much higher can you come from? That's why I won't use them. To prove I don't need to be like that to win. I'll use knights, sages and dogs who stand on the earth to fight you, and I'll win with these treasured friends! I'm not going to be some cold overlord, and that's why I can't use those dragons! I'm not worthy of them because of how I used them, and what I twisted them into being!"

"You're a fool. You abandoned his strongest power just like you abandoned his strength," Nick scoffed. "You're barely even worth the time it'll take to crush you! You're _pathetic_, you're_ nothing_!"

"That's not true! At the start of my Main Phase, Lohengrin Soul Charges!" Luke declared, slipping a card under his Vanguard.

**[Soul Charge – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"Since a card went into my Soul, Barron and Pegasus Knight power up, and with Lohengrin's skill he gets 2000 Power!" he continued, the three shining with light **[Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 12000 Power]**. "I call Lohengrin!" A second Lohengrin took form besides the first, readying his blade **[Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 10000 Power]**. "My rear-guard Lohengrin attacks Emblem Master!" The knight burst forwards, raising the great sword.

"Hysteric Shirley, guard," Nick answered. Wailing, the white-haired girl appeared **[9000 Power + 5000 Shield = 14000 Power]**, screaming as the blade fell and shattered her.

"Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Lohengrin attacks Emblem Master!" With a roar his vanguard burst forth, blade shining as he held it aloft **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**

Nick smirked. "I don't guard."

"Twin Drive! First... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger," Luke frowned.

**[Drive Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

With a cry the vanguard struck, his sword tearing across Emblem Master's body in an arc of brilliant light. Nick revealed his Damage card, setting it down with that same smirk, before his expression hardened in response to the electricity sparking from his glove.

**[Damage Check – March Rabbit of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

"Boosted by Kuraudia, Barron attacks!" Luke cried. Barron raised his staff, sending arcs of lightning spearing over the field **[11000 Power + 4000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Nick said. The lightning engulfed his vanguard, cracking over Emblem Master, and as Nick checked his damage, the electricity sparked from the glove once again. Still he seemed barely affected by it.

**[Damage Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger," Nick declared. "I give the Power to Emblem Master, and I heal one Damage." He took a face-down card from his Damage, discarding it.

Luke frowned. "I'm not going to lose to you... not after you've threatened my friends. I end my turn."

**Luke  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Demon of Aspiration, Amon/Emblem Master/Empty  
Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Poet of Darkness, Amon/Empty  
Damage: Blitzritter (F), March Rabbit of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U)**

"Stand and draw," Nick sighed. "This is so pitiful to watch. I'll put you out of this misery. Ride, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour." His Vanguard burst into darkness and the demonic tank rose up with a roar **[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 10000 Power]**. "I have a Demon Chariot in the Soul, so this one gets 2000 Power." His Vanguard flared in darkness, roaring **[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 12000 Power]**. "Call, Werwolf Sieger." Snarling, a black wolf-man erupted into being, baring its claws **[Werwolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "Now, Sieger attacks your vanguard!"

The Werwolf lunged, its claws ready to strike.

"Gallatin guards!" Luke cried. The knight rose up, readying his blade **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**, only to be sliced into motes with a volley of strikes.

"Boosted by Poet, Demon Chariot attacks!" Nick roared. "I have eight cards in my soul now, so Amon's skill activates, boosting for 3000 more Power!" The Chariot opened fire with a volley of hellish bullets **[12000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive," he called. "First check, no Trigger. And second check... got it. Critical Trigger! Critical to Demon Chariot, Power to Demon of Aspiration!"

**[Drive Check – Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

The bullets impacted with Lohengrin, who shielded himself with his blade and armor, but was forced back wrapped in hellish flame. "Damage Checks," Luke murmured, taking two cards at once and setting them down.

**[Damage Check – Great Sage, Barron – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

He screamed once again, writhing with pain as he was shocked. He collapsed to his knees and trembled there, cards lying before him on the ground.

"You're pathetic," Nick mused. "This isn't even worth my time. I want revenge, but not against someone so pitiful." He frowned. "Boosted by Succubus, Amon attacks!" Roaring, Demon of Aspiration ripped forth, raising his mighty claws **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"Elaine, Barron, guard!" Luke cried. The elf priestess and the great sage appeared **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**, and were slashed into motes.

"Still got some fight in you, huh," his opponent murmured. "Well. You won't last much longer anyway. I end my turn."

**Nick  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Demon of Aspiration, Amon/Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour/Werwolf Sieger**

**Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Poet of Darkness, Amon/Empty  
Damage: Blitzritter (F), March Rabbit of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U)**

**Luke  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin  
Back Row: Kuraudia/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (U), Great Sage, Barron (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U)**

"Stand and draw!" Luke cried. "Lohengrin Soul Charges!"

**[Soul Charge – White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – No Trigger]**

"Pegasus Knight, Barron and Lohengrin power up again!" The three glowed with light **[Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power] [Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 12000 Power]**. "I call Pegasus Knight!" Another Pegasus Knight formed behind the rear-guard Lohengrin **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "Now, Kuraudia moves to my Soul, so I give 3000 Power to my rear-guard Lohengrin!" He slid the cat into his soul, and the rear-guard glowed with light, as did the Pegasus Knights and Barron **[Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 13000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 12000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 14000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power]**.

"I call Margal!" Barking, a crimson red High Dog formed, glaring at the enemy forces **[Margal – 4000 Power]**. "With Margal's skill, it goes into my Soul and I give 3000 Power to my Vanguard, plus my rear-guards power up again!" He slid the card in underneath Kuraudia's, his units shining with light **[Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – 15000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 15000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 17000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 12000 Power]**. "Finally, call, Toypugal!" Barking, Toypugal took shape behind Barron **[Toypugal – 6000 Power]**.

"Trying to finish it here," Nick mused. "But you don't get it. As you are, you can't beat me. You're nothing compared to me, not when you're not _him_."

Luke's eyes narrowed with anger. "I've told you! I was wrong back then, and I was _weak _back then! Boosted by Toypugal, Barron attacks! With Toypugal's skill, since I have two Grade 3 Royal Paladins in play, it boosts for 3000 more Power!" Barron raised his staff, ablaze with furious light **[17000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

"No guard," Nick answered softly and calmly. The lightning flashed forth, slamming into Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour and playing over it. White-hot sparks erupted from the demonic tank, ripping through it as Nick made a Damage check and was once more seized by the pain of the shock glove.

**[Damage Check – Hysterical Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger," he growled, betraying the merest hint of pain now. "Power to Demon Chariot, and I draw one card." He made the draw as Luke grimaced.

"Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Lohengrin attacks your vanguard!" Roaring, Lohengrin exploded forth and readied his great blade **[15000 Power + 15000 Power = 30000 Power]**.

"March Rabbit of Nightmareland! Guard!" Nick barked. Crackling, a white rabbit in a noble suit rose up, brandishing a golden pocket watch. "With March Rabbit's skill, I discard for a Perfect Guard." He discarded Dark Knight of Nightmareland casually, unconcerned as Lohengrin ripped towards the rabbit.

"Twin Drive!" Luke cried. "First... no Trigger. Second... got it, Stand Trigger! All the effects go to Barron!"

**[Drive Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Silent Sage, Sharon – Stand Trigger]**

Barron rose up once more as Lohengrin struck, his blade slashing into March Rabbit but rebounding from the pocket watch. The knight frowned and withdrew. "Barron attacks once more!" Barron raised his staff, hurling an arc of lightning from it at Demon Chariot **[17000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"Sieger, Amon, Intercept," Nick commanded. The two leapt forth, shielding his vanguard from the onslaught **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**. "Know this now. This is the end."

"No... no it isn't! Boosted by Pegasus Knight, Lohengrin attacks Demon Chariot!" His rear-guard Lohengrin burst forth and struck, tearing through the tank with a sweep of his mighty blade **[13000 Power + 12000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

**[Damage Check – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

As the electric shock ended, Nick stared at Luke. "He would have ended this by now. He would have brought me down with this last turn. But you can't. That just shows the truth. By putting aside his truth, you've damned yourself to defeat. And now, I'll show you how foolish you were to abandon that power!"

"I wasn't foolish... you're foolish to think that power was right to begin with!" Luke growled.

"Oh? Then let me show you... the extent of this power," Nick smirked.

**Luke  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin  
Back Row: Toypugal/Young Pegasus Knight/Young Pegasus Knight  
Damage: High Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes (U), Great Sage, Barron (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Empty/Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour/Empty  
Back Row: Alluring Succubus/Poet of Darkness, Amon/Empty  
Damage: Blitzritter (F), March Rabbit of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Hysterical Shirley (U), Werwolf Sieger (U)**

"Stand and draw," Nick spoke coldly. His voice was harsh and icy, the harshest and iciest it had reached in the fight. "And now... the end is nigh. Final Turn!"

"Final... you..." Luke muttered, glaring at him. "I won't let it end here!"

"Your victory has defeated you instead of me!" Nick declared. "You poured out all your hand on powering up your units, and now you haven't got enough to stop me!" He took a card from his hand. "And here it is. The trump card which is going to crush you underfoot, like the insect you are, the pale shadow of his glory! _Black king atop the throne of Pandemonium, wrap the light in the shadow of your wings and utterly devour it! Cast down the heavens and plunge earth into the flames of __**Hell**__! I Ride..."_

He threw down the card and darkness exploded behind him, dark flames erupting from the Demon Chariot and tearing it apart. Its hellish ammunition exploded, rupturing the tank's shell as something burst into life amidst the flames. A shadow grew at the heart of the fire, rising to titanic heights, spreading ten black wings. Hungry red eyes blazed into life, and the titan roared from the flames, rising as a terrible demon with eyes red as blood and armor dark as the blackest night. Weapons and enhancements were fused into its flesh, a mighty cannon protruding from its shoulder, and power radiated from it. All light seemed to dim in the presence of the terrible king, the knights, giant and dog on Luke's field shrinking back in terror and despair.

"_...King of Diptera... **BEELZEBUB**!" _Nick finished, roaring madly and ferociously along with his new Vanguard **[King of Diptera, Beelzebub – 10000 Power]**.

"Beelzebub..." Luke echoed. "That thing... that thing can't beat me!" But his act was fracturing and Nick could clearly see it, for his grin grew more vicious and frenzied.

"You're afraid... he wouldn't be afraid," he chuckled. "Beelzebub's skill! I have nine cards in my Soul, so Beelzebub's Power becomes 11000!" The demonic king roared, darkness enfolding him like an obliterating aura **[King of Diptera, Beelzebub – 11000 Power]** "Call! Demon Chariot! Amon! Beelzebub!" With terrible roars they arose, another Demon Chariot, another Poet of Darkness, and a smaller version of his titanic vanguard **[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 10000 Power] [Poet of Darkness, Amon – 6000 Power] [King of Diptera, Beelzebub – 10000 Power]**.

Luke stared at the demonic forces with horror. "No... no..."

"Now, do you see... the darkness closing it?" Nick sneered. "Do you see your own pathetic nature?! And do you see him turning away, scornful of how pitiful you've become?" He gestured to one of his cards. "I now have two Demon Chariots in my Soul, so this one gets 4000 Power." The tank roared, blazing with darkness **[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 14000 Power]**. "And now... the end. Poet of Darkness boosts. And my Vanguard Beelzebub... attacks!"

Roaring, Beelzebub raised a hand, power collecting in its grip as an utterly pitch-black orb as the titan's wings burst to their full extent. It lifted into the air, eyes fixed hungrily on the opposing Vanguard **[11000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**. "Beelzebub's skill activates!" Nick roared. "When he attacks, if there are six or more Dark Irregulars in my Soul, I Counterblast!" He turned over two Damage, and was shocked by the glove as he recklessly flipped the cards over. Uncaring, he continued as the pain ebbed away. "And two of my rear-guards get 3000 Power! Beelzebub! Poet of Darkness!" His right hand column was consumed in that terrible shadow, rising with hellish might which made their muscles bulge and tear, and their eyes light with a bloody red **[King of Diptera, Beelzebub – 13000 Power] [Poet of Darkness, Amon – 9000 Power]**. "This... this is what he was, what he did. A king can lead by example, by becoming a figure of awe and terror who inspires others to pursue them. To reach for such power even if they will never achieve it. This is what he did to me, to all of us!"

"N-no..." Luke gasped, staring horrified at the rising form of the King of Diptera. He couldn't stop these attacks. He could only guard one as things were. But if he got a Heal Trigger and Nick got no Triggers, it was okay. He could guard. He'd be fine. "No guard!"

Nick's smirk seemed to stretch beyond possibility, as he laughed. "So now you're helpless! Drown in despair! Twin Drive!" He turned over the first card. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Demon of Aspiration, Amon – No Trigger]**

"And second..." He turned over a second, and it ignited, shining golden in his grip. "AHAHAHAHA! Got it! Critical Trigger! Critical to my Vanguard, and Power to Demon Chariot!"

**[Drive Check – Blitzritter – Critical Trigger]**

"No... no way..." Luke gasped.

"Drown in the shadows! And fall into bottomless despair!" Nick roared. "Beelzebub, end this here! _Deepest... **CORRUPTION**!" _The black orb in Beelzebub's grasp ignited, exploding forth as absolute darkness. It swept over the field, tearing away Luke's units like paper before a hurricane. Lohengrin stood, trying to resist the barrage, but his armor fractured and shattered, his mighty sword shattering too. He was crushed, and with a howl of agony and despair, he broke into motes. The darkness slammed to the ground and exploded, tearing the whole field asunder with its might, shattering the castle and plunging it down to the ground. The holographic field burst, split by the explosion, and a final card fell to Luke's Damage Zone. He screamed once again, his whole body ignited by the electricity which ripped him asunder.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Determination, Lamorak – No Trigger]**

Luke slumped to his knees, trembling. He stared up at Nick for a moment, eyes broken and hollow. Then he pitched to the side, collapsing. His head hit the ground hard, and he lay there like a puppet with cut strings, unmoving.

"Someone check him," Nick said. His mad glee was fading, vanishing into cold stoicness. Someone ran forwards, cradling Luke's head, checking his eyes.

"He's conscious," they reported.

"I see," Nick said. He was silent for a while. "Let him recover. Then the rest of you can have your fun." He took off his shock glove, tossing it aside. The black-clad man collected his cards, staring at Beelzebub on the front of his deck. "And to think they say you're weak," he commented, but despite his amused tone, he was clearly disappointed.

"What's wrong, Nick?" Wes ventured. "You beat him-"

"Except that _wasn't _him," Nick interrupted. "Couldn't you see that? This isn't that guy. This is some pathetic shell. What the hell happened? Huh?! What happened to you?!" He whirled, glaring at the stricken form of Luke. The boy who had come to check on him scampered back, running from that terrible, angry gaze."Did that pathetic, simpering wimp of a girl take away your_ spine_?! Did she kiss all the _power_ right out of you?! _What happened to you_?!"

Luke didn't answer.

"Answer me!" Nick bellowed. "Why?! Why did you turn into this pathetic _kid_?! Where did that guy who made me feel so pathetic go?! Where did the guy who dominated me so totally go?!"

"Nick..." Wes said. "It's... it's okay, man. Just... it's-"

Nick whirled, fixing him with a glare. "No. No. It's not okay, Wes. It's not!" He stormed past him, backhanding the young man aside angrily. "This isn't what I wanted, not at all," he growled. "Go on. Play with him. Have your fun. But I want him back. Tell him that he's going to keep coming back and fighting us. And that if there's a day where he _doesn't_, I will go into his pathetic little shop, and hurt his pathetic little friends, and burn that pathetic little place to _ashes_."

"Are you sure that's right, Nick? I mean-"

"Shut up!" he snarled, glaring at the speaker in the crowd who had _dared _to question him. "Do you want revenge?! Do you want to crush him?! Go ahead, he's there! Except he's not damn there! That's not him!" With that, he stormed away, retreating into the shadows behind the curtain and leaving the place in silence. All eyes turned to Luke's fallen, broken form. No one dared move to help him, terrified of what Nick might do to anyone who even offered a word of comfort.

All Luke knew as he lay there, weak and crushed, was darkness and silence.

VFS03

_**Card of the Day:**_

King of Diptera, Beelzebub  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Dark Zone – Demon – Dark Irregulars  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Continuous [V]: If the number of «Dark Irregulars» in your soul is eight or more, this unit gets [Power]+1000.  
Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2] When this unit attacks, if the number of «Dark Irregulars» in your soul is six or more, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose up to two of your «Dark Irregulars» rear-guards, and those units get [Power]+3000 until end of turn.  
_'Rise, my demonic kin! Deepest Corruption!'_

_The Leader of a tribe of demons with 5 pairs of wings, representing different plagues. By using its "Deepest Corruption" technique, its followers were given various prosthetic limbs and other means to mechanize the body, in an attempt to increase the subjects' power immensely. Out of all the clans on the planet Cray, the Dark Irregulars are the most prone to violence, and so restraints have been put in place to allow them to function as a clan. As one king's ambitions ascend even further, all of Cray's continents will be caught up in his plot.  
_

VFS03

Next Time

**Ride 4: Image of Despair**


	4. Ride 4: Image of Despair

_**Ride 4: Image of Despair**_

"Mary, this can't carry on."

"What do you mean, Ruth?" Mary asked, looking at the tracksuit-clad woman beside her.

"Luke," Ruth said. "His attendance over the last few days has been appalling. He was never good at keeping to deadlines with his homework, sure, but he never skipped college this consistently. Something isn't right. Hell, the register for the Cardfight Club even shows he hasn't been there, and that boy came in when he was running a fever to run that club. And his parents say as far as they know, he's not ill." She paused, looking at the girl. "Has something happened, anything which might explain this?"

"There is something... three days ago, we went to the card shop after college," she frowned. "There were some people outside who wanted him. They took him off somewhere and... I've barely seen him since. And when I have... he looked like a wreck. He wouldn't even talk to me, and he hasn't been like that since..."

Ruth nodded sadly. "Yeah. Since that tournament you were in a while back." She pursued her lips in thought. "Could you go around his house or something? Something's clearly wrong. And maybe we should look into these people he went with, see if they've done anything."

"Yeah..." Mary said. "I'm worried about him. I've never seen him this way. He isn't talking to me, but it's not because he thinks I'm..." Her voice trailed off, and she cleared her throat before continuing. "This isn't the same as then. When I saw him, he just looked _broken_."

"I'll get his teachers to email him the work he's missed," the teacher sighed. "But we need to do something about it. You're right, something's definitely not right about this." They came to the door of the Cardfight Club, pausing outside. "Thank you for keeping the club going, by the way. You didn't have to do that."

"No, I feel like it's my duty to," she responded. "And in all honesty, Luke and I always shared this club. It was kind of... we ran it together, he wasn't in charge any more than I was." She glanced at the door. "It feels wrong not having him here with me. Like... we've always done things together, ever since we were kids. We got into Vanguard together, came to school together, came to college together. Without him it's like something's missing, something I'm just too used to having there." She sighed softly. "I'll go and see him. Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong and sort it out, Ruth."

"Thank you," Ruth nodded. "I'll see about his work, then. I'll see you later, Mary."

"See you later." With that they parted, Ruth striding away down the corridor and Mary entering the classroom.

"Hey," Chloe greeted, looking up from her fight. Mary idly noted the presence of Old Dragon Mage in the girl's Damage Zone. It looked like Chloe had taken her advice about Draw Triggers. Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree towered on the Vanguard Circle, supported by Soh Koh, with Thunder Fang alone to the right, and Deathscythe with Red River on the left. She was on a healthy three Damage, having just taken an attack by a Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains, with two of that face-down.

Her opponent was clearly using Gold Paladin, with the Beaumains supported by Precipice Whirlwind, Sagramore, Photon Archer, Griflet on the Vanguard Circle supported by Spring Breeze Messenger, and a lone Charging Chariot Knight in the last column. He had three Damage too, none of it turned over.

"Hey," she responded despondently.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked, before realizing. "Where's Luke?"

"Not here," Mary said. "Still not here... I was just talking to Ruth. He's been skipping classes for three days now."

A frown darkened Chloe's features. "That's... that's not normal."

"Maybe he's ill," her opponent suggested. "Um, anyway, boosted by Spring Breeze, Griflet attacks your Vanguard!" Mary shook her head.

"No... his parents haven't phoned in to say that he's ill."

"I guard with Yellow Gem Carbuncle," Chloe responded idly. "Have you seen Luke in that time, Mary?"

"Once or twice in passing," she murmured. "But when I tried to talk to him, he just walked away. But he looked a mess... his clothes were all crumpled and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. And there was something... his eyes."

"Cold again?" Chloe asked, sounding worried.

"No... just dark. He looked like he was in pain."

"In pain..." she echoed. "You said he went with those people ."

"I shouldn't have let him go," Mary growled under her breath. "I should have known they'd do something horrible to him. They must have done..."

"When you saw him those times, where was he? Where was he going?" Chloe asked. "Maybe that'll help you figure it out."

Mary frowned. "I couldn't really tell, there are a lot of ways he could've gone. But... I suppose he could have been going to the underground arena."

"Underground arena?" Chloe repeated.

Mary looked pained. "There are things about Vanguard most people don't know or talk about, Chloe. One of those things is the underground league. It's full of criminals and players who don't find the regular leagues good enough, so they have house rules and let people just openly cheat. A few years back, there were a bunch of players who took over this bit of space and turned it into their arena. They had a Motion Figure System they stole or bought or something, and they'd fight it out between themselves and anyone who stumbled in. I don't even know what happened to that place since, but maybe those guys took it over."

Chloe frowned. "Sounds nasty."

"If he's mixed up with people like that, it can't be good for him," Chloe's opponent muttered. "Also, Twin Drive!" He quickly checked two cards, frowning at them.

"I'm going to go see him after college," Mary said. "Hopefully he'll be there. This can't keep going, and if something is wrong, he'll probably need help."

Chloe nodded. "Want me to come along too?"

She shook her head. "I don't mean this in a bad way, but you're not really his friend. Sorry, I know how that sounds-"

"No, I get it," she said. "It's okay. I get it, if anyone gets through to him, it'll be you. Heck, you've done it before."

"I hope I can do it again," Mary sighed. "I just... it felt like we were finding something, Chloe. Something good after what happened back then. And now this... like it's going wrong again."

"It'll be okay," Chloe said, resting a hand on Mary's. "You'll sort this out, I know you will. There's no way you can't, Mary. Just believe in yourself."

"Thanks..." she murmured. "Good luck with this, both of you." She smiled to them, moving up to take her place at the front of the class. She took Luke's seat and immediately felt wrong about it. This was _Luke's _seat. The one next to it was where she should be sat. Not where he always sat. Just the feeling of the seat was a void, reminding her of his absence in the most coldly painful way possible. Sitting there, she could only reflect on how she had always been beside him in a way. Always known when something was wrong and what it was. But now, she didn't know, and that scared her. The memory of letting Wes and Sabrina take him away haunted her in that moment. She was right, she shouldn't have let him go with them. His haggard, pale appearance the last time she had seen him told her that immediately.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered to herself.

VFS04

Peter stared at the opposing player in silence for a moment. Royal Paladins stared back at him, and some of them touched chords for him. Marron. Gallatin. Ones Luke used. Seeing them only reminded him that his friend wasn't there and hadn't been for three days. Something wasn't right. Luke wouldn't stay away for that long.

"You okay, Peter?" his opponent asked. "You look kinda out of things."

"Oh... sorry, just..."

"Luke?"

He nodded. "You know he hasn't been here, Mike. Not in three days. And that's just not like him."

Mike frowned. "Yeah... it's your turn, by the way." Peter made his draw, staring at the field. He could see the units in his head, a crimson-winged angel with pale blue hair, bearing a lance with a scalpel-like blade and wrapped in a white coat dominating his Vanguard position **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 10000 Power]**. Angels and a pegasus surrounded it, wrapped in light.

Opposite was a legendary card, the radiant form of Blaster Blade transformed by a blazing white aura, his mythic blade ablaze with white fire **[Blaster Blade Burst – 10000 Power]**. Gallatin and Marron surrounded him, accompanied by the familiar form of Wingal but clad in armor, and a swordsman wielding two shining swords.

**Mike  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Knight of Silence, Gallatin/Blaster Blade Burst/Twin Shine Swordsman, Marhaus  
Back Row: Wingal Brave/Empty/Little Sage, Marron  
Damage: Lake Maiden, Lien (F), Miru Biru (F), Knight Squire, Allen (U), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Knight of Determination, Lamorak (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Crimson Impact, Metatron/The Phoenix, Calamity Flame  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Crimson Mind, Baruch  
Damage: Million Ray Pegasus (U), Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Sunny Smile Angel (U), Burst Shot, Bethnael (U), Love Machine Gun, Nociel (U)**

"I stand and draw," Peter said. "Where did you get Blade Burst, anyway? That's not exactly a common card."

"There was an event up in Manchester where they were handing it out as a promo," Mike explained. "Some other guys didn't want their copies, so I traded off some spares to get two more."

"Hm, right," he said. "In any case... let's end this here. I call Fever Therapy Nurse." _A pretty auburn-haired girl rose up, with angelic wings, a white nurse's uniform and bearing a great thermometer in hand __**[Fever Therapy Nurse – 4000 Power]**_.

"I see..." Mike muttered.

"And now... Metatron, go beyond the limits!" Peter commanded. _"Limit Break!" _He turned over the Sunny Smile Angel in his Damage. "With Metatron's Limit Break, two of my rear-guards go to the Damage Zone!" He put Nahas and Fever Therapy onto the Damage Zone. "Then, I Superior Call two face-up Angel Feathers from the Damage Zone! Superior Call, Burst Shot, Bethnael, Love Machine Gun, Nociel!"

_Nahas and Fever Therapy Nurse faded into light as a shining white circle exploded above Metatron, forming light into two angels. The first was clad all in white, blond-haired and wielding twin Uzis **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**. The second was clad in pink and white, with six shining wings, and a great bow in her hands **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**._

"Now then, since I put cards into my Damage Zone, Thousand Ray and Calamity Flame get 2000 Power for each," he declared.

_A shining white pegasus and a beautiful woman with angelic wings, wrapped in a fiery aura ignited with light on his field, blazing with that holy power **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power] [The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 14000 Power]**._

"Next, Nociel's skill lets me exchange a card in my hand for one in my Damage Zone," he continued, placing a second Crimson Impact, Metatron into the Damage Zone and taking the Sunny Smile Angel from it. "Then, since another card went to Damage, Thousand Ray and Calamity Flame power up again.

_Once more, the two flared with light **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 13000 Power] [The Phoenix, Calamity ****Flame – 16000 Power]**_.

"Finally, I'll use the skills of Fever Therapy and Aphrodite in my Damage Zone. I Counterblast them," he turned the two over, "and then Metatron gets 3000 Power for each of them." _His Vanguard flared with light, her wings growing more glorious and radiant **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 16000 Power]**_. "Boosted by Bethnael, Metatron attacks, and with her skill she gets 3000 Power!"

_Metatron burst forth, wrapped in shining holy light **[16000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 27000 Power]**._

Mike frowned. "I don't guard," he said. "Man, those twenty-thousand columns..."

"Twin Drive," Peter nodded. "First, no Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Pure Keeper, Requiel – No Trigger]**

_Metatron struck, her lance flaring as it ripped over Blade Burst's chest and hurled the legendary warrior flying in an arc of glorious light. He crashed down, armor battered and cracked by the holy onslaught of Metatron's attack._

"Damage Check... no Trigger," Mike sighed.

**[Damage Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

"I guess you guys really would've swept Nationals if you'd been last time," he commented. Peter's expression quickly robbed him of his joviality. "You're still worried about Luke."

"He hasn't talked to Mary as far as I know, and that's not normal at all," he said grimly. "He's her best friend, Mike, you know that. Ages before I even knew anything about them, they were friends. It's more than just friendship, you can't just call them friends. He _adores _her. Even when he was cruel, he did it all because in his mind he was making her stronger. Even though he was deluded, even though he was wrong, he thought he was doing it for her. If he's not talking to her or being with her, than something is really wrong."

"Yeah," Mike said. "That's definitely right... what are you going to do, man?"

"I don't know... I want to go talk to him, but it feels like I'd be intruding."

"Intruding? How?"

"Mary should be the one to go talk to him."

Mike sighed. "Peter, I don't mean to be nasty, but... the last time you waited for her to do that, it ended up with Luke going on his power trip for three months."

"And she was the one who brought him back from that," Peter retorted. "I know you don't mean to be horrible, Mike, but I've never been the one who can talk to Luke. I've always been the guy who just kinda hangs around. I'm fine with that. They were together ages before I knew them, so it feels right that they're the heart and soul of Bright Dawn. I trust Mary to sort this out. She'll talk to him, I'm sure she will."

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't always rely on her. You're their friend, you have a right to be concerned," he said.

Peter collected his cards. "I'll think about it, and I'll talk to Mary the next time I see her. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to go deal with the stock."

Mike frowned. "Sure. I'll talk to you later, Peter."

"See you later." As he pocketed his deck and walked away, Peter's mind wasn't on the boxes of stock in the back room. His thoughts were on his friend. He could only find himself remembering a dark, cold Luke. A dismissive Luke full of scorn who treated everyone as beneath him. Was Luke going back to that? But that didn't seem right. That Luke had never hidden from the world like this. That Luke had met it with his scorn and dismissal, insulting everything and everyone as 'pathetic' and 'weak'. That Luke would be here, mocking his opponents and crushing them.

This was something else.

VGS04

A knock sounded at the door, accompanied by his mother's warm, concerned voice. "Luke? Mary's here to talk to you."

There was no reply but silence. She lingered for a few minutes. "Luke... you're scaring me with this. What's wrong? Won't you even come out to talk to your friend?" There was still no reply. "Luke... you won't even talk to Mary? Please... just come out and talk to us... please..." She waited a short while more, before leaving with a sob.

Luke lay atop his bed, dejected and broken-looking. His eyes were dark and chill, his clothes a crumpled mess which just hung from him like the garments of a scarecrow. He was thinner and more ragged, his hair bedraggled and tangled. The remnants of meals lay scattered around, the food he had managed to bring himself to eat. It was mainly simple, plain biscuits, cheap garage sandwiches, other junk. Occasionally a plate disrupted the chaos, one of those his mother hadn't slipped out of the room while he was out. Everything else was a mess, crumpled bundles of clothes, sheets of paper discarded on everything, posters hanging limply from the walls where he had disturbed them and not bothered to hang them properly up again. His bedding was as childish as it ever had been, the heroic visage of Blaster Blade posing dramatically on a field of blue. Or at least, he would be if the bedding wasn't crumpled beneath and around Luke, his head buried into the pillow.

Stirring, he reached for his desk, retrieving a small wooden box from it. Stickers decorated the box, butterflies and flowers and hearts, a large sticker on top proclaiming it to be SECRET and PRIVATE. He wearily opened it, fingers slipping cautiously around pink sheets covered in scrawls of writing to retrieve a small pile of cards from within. He took the cards, staring at them, reading the familiar names. Sanctuary Saver Dragon. Holy Disaster Dragon. Star Solstice Dragon. Pongal. Soul Saver Dragon. Luke stared at the cards for a while, and memories stirred in his eyes in response.

"_You thought you stood a chance?" he laughed. "How pathetic. Girls like you shouldn't go walking out of your home. You'll run into people too tough to handle." Opposite him, the younger form of Sabrina trembled before the rising visage of a holy, crystalline dragon, its radiant body flaring with light which engulfed its allies. _

"_No... no please... don't! Not in front of my friends!"_

"_Friends?" Luke sneered. "Oh, I don't think you can call them that. Look at them laughing. Look at them smiling. They **love **watching you crumble." Indeed, the other girls were laughing and muttering._

"_Isn't he cool?"_

"_He's just amazing! He beats everyone he fights!"_

"_She never stood a chance, how pathetic!"_

"_Hear that?" he continued. "Pathetic. That's the perfect word for you. And now, allow me to demonstrate how mediocre you are. Boosted by my Toypugal, Star Solstice Dragon attacks!" His dragon unleashed a nova of light across the field and Sabrina's field was atomized in the holy radiance, the girl stumbling back and collapsing to her knees as her last Damage fell into place. "See? You're nothing. You don't deserve anything, because you're just pathetic." With that, he turned and coldly walked away, leaving her broken in his wake._

He dropped the four Star Solstice Dragon cards as though they burned him, letting them fall into the box as a more recent memory welled up.

_A beautiful white-haired, purple-clad magician stood behind Sabrina, four swords levitating around her slender body as she smirked. Sabrina stared at him coldly, her eyes full of pain and hatred, her Vanguard sharing the cruel expression. "How does it feel to be alone?" she asked. "To be in the situation you left me in back then? Broken, full of pain... this is what you did to me. You made me feel helpless, you made me nothing but a laughing stock. But because I never wanted to feel that way again, I got strong. And look at me now. I'm going to crush you! The way you crushed me! And I'm going to enjoy watching you in pain as I win! Stand and draw! I call Midnight Invader!" Snarling, a monstrous demonic beast arose, with a goat-like face, lion-like paws and more odd patchworks of creatures woven into its form at random **[Midnight Invader – 10000 Power]**._

"_Midnight Invader attacks Pendragon!" The creature reared up, a maelstrom of black flame roaring from its great maw **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**._

"_Gallatin Intercepts!" Luke cried, sounding panicked. The Knight of Silence leapt forth and was obliterated by the flames **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**._

_Sabrina's cold smirk grew even colder, somehow. "It's exhilarating, you know," she said softly. "Watching you so terrified of me. But you know... I know what Nick meant. You're pathetic! You're nothing like you were! Boosted by Fire Juggler, end this, Sarah!" A girl in a blue leotard twirled behind her Vanguard, juggling flame-tipped poles, as Sarah raised a hand and sent her four swords lunging towards Pendragon **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**._

"_I-Iseult, guard!" Luke called in return, discarding Lohengrin as Iseult raised her runic barrier in the path of the blades._

"_Twin Drive," Sabrina frowned. "First." She held up a glowing golden card. "Critical Trigger. All the effects go to Crimson Beast Tamer."_

_**[Drive Check – Poison Juggler – Critical Trigger]**_

"_Second check." The card she revealed was dull, but that didn't stop her smirk from widening into a predatory, vicious sneer. "Grade 3." He struggled to recall what it was that made her so delighted, losing the details through the haze of pain. "When Sarah Drive Checks a Grade 3 Pale Moon, her skill activates."_

_**[Drive Check – Sword Magician, Sarah – No Trigger]**_

"_I put a Grade 3 Pale Moon rear-guard into Soul, and Superior Call a Pale Moon from Soul. Into the shadows, and then rise again, Midnight Invader!" Midnight Invader immediately vanished, only to reform with a roar in exactly the same place **[Midnight Invader – 10000 Power]**. "Then, Fire Juggler's skill. When she boosts my Vanguard and the Vanguard checks a Grade 3, at the end of the attack I move Juggler to the Soul and Superior Call another Pale Moon from Soul. Dark Metal Bicorn, rise!" With a fierce whinny, a grey goat-like beast erupted from the shadows behind Midnight Invader **[Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**._

"_No... no..." Luke whispered as Sarah's swords struck Iseult's shield, only to be deflected away. They returned to hover by the girl's side as Sabrina sneered._

"_End of the line," she growled. "Boosted by Turquoise, Crimson Beast Tamer attacks!" A white-haired elf in a crimson leotard lunged, blazing with flames as she readied a flaming whip **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 25000 Power, Critical 2]**. She struck, her whip lashing into Pendragon and consuming the White Dragon Knight in a raging inferno. His armor was melted away, his form vanishing into the hellish flames and reducing him to motes. The last card fell to Luke's Damage Zone, and he collapsed screaming as his glove shocked him for the last time of the fight. _

_When the glove clicked unlocked and he weakly slipped it off his hand, Sabrina stared down at him with scorn. "No..." she whispered coldly. "It can't be this easy. Nick's right. You really are just a pathetic shadow."_

Pathetic shadow.

Those words haunted him over and over as he stared at the cards. If he used them again, would he win? Could he defeat Nick that way? Could he put an end to this, crushing the shadow of Beelzebub beneath a flash of holy light?

But when that thought occurred to him, it came with more memories.

_Sanctuary Saver Dragon blazed with shining golden power _**_[25000 Power + 5000 Power = 30000 Power, Critical 3]_**_, its radiant silver-white inferno atomizing Morgan's guardians and sweeping over the monstrous form of his Crossride Vanguard._

_"Well, now you're in a pinch," Luke commented. "The only escape is to draw three Heal Triggers in a row... but I know full well that you've already gotten two. In other words... this result is merely a foregone conclusion." He gave a cold, mocking laugh. "Now, fall into your place, you pitiful fighter. Make your Damage check and accept your mediocrity."_

_"Why... you...!" Morgan snarled, revealing the Damage card._

**_[Damage Check – Phantom Blaster Overlord – No Trigger]_**

_"The winner is Luke Adams of Team Bright Dawn! Team Bright Dawn wins the match!"_

_"Did you see it... your own mediocrity?" Luke chuckled, retrieving his cards and walking away. "You were defeated so easily you may as well not have bothered fighting at all."_

Three Sanctuary Saver Dragon cards slipped from his hand back into the box.

_Roaring defiantly, Phantom Blaster Dragon rose once more engulfed in an emerald aura. It glared death up at Soul Saver Dragon, raging furiously as the dragon gazed with serene coolness back._

_Luke's expression twisted with rage. He glared at Samuel. "Why won't you quit?!" he exclaimed. "How many times do I have to prove that I'm far beyond you?! How many times will I have to beat you before you admit you're weak?! That you're wrong?!"_

_"But you won't prove I'm wrong, even if you win," he responded. "Mary will still look at you the same way. And you'll still wonder why she isn't happy you've become 'strong'. Don't you get it? Even if you win, even if your team wins, nothing will change. You still won't get the acceptance from her that you're looking for."_

_"Enough!" Luke bellowed. "Be quiet!"_

_"No." Samuel gazed at his opponent calmly. "Now it's my turn. And... I'm going to put an end to this my own way, Luke. For her sake, and for my teammates." He gazed up at Soul Saver Dragon. "That dragon's strong, but it didn't finish me. You put so much faith in it, but it failed. What does that say about you? Are you really as strong as you think?"_

Luke slowly placed the remaining six cards back, three Pongal and three Soul Savers. One of the cards was distinct, shinier and brighter than its comrades. The first Soul Saver. The one Mary had given him all that time ago, which had started him down the path of madness he had walked. But he couldn't use those dragons. Not after he had caused this very situation with them. What would using them against Nick prove? He had to win with his own power. Not that power which had so hurt that group to begin with.

Despite his reservations, he found himself neatly stacking the cards back into their pile. Once that was done, he plucked out a sheet of folded pink from the box, unfurling it and slowly deciphering his childish scrawl. He softly groaned as he read, tears blossoming in his eyes. It hurt him to read what he had written, feeling that his naïve dream was gone. When he had written those words, he had been young and sweet and innocent, and maybe back then this might have become true. But now he was broken and cold, tainted by all the horrible things he had done. He wasn't worthy. Not in the slightest.

_The boy laughed as he drew. "Got it, my super-strong Grade 3! I Ride Dragonic Overlord!" Flames consumed his Vanguard, and the burning form of Overlord rose from it _**[Dragonic Overlord – 11000 Power]**

"_Overlord..." Luke whispered, staring up at the blazing creature. "Perfect."_

"_Now, I call out Gojo!" the boy laughed, the dragon monk appearing in front of his right-hand Bahr _**[Dragon Monk Gojo – 7000 Power]**_. "Let's burn it all to ashes, Overlord! Eternal Flame!" Overlord roared as it was __empowered _**[Dragonic Overlord – 16000 Power]**_. "Attack Palamedes!" _

"_How pitiful," Luke murmured. "Akane Intercepts. I activate Shieldgal's skill and Counterblast one to move it to my Guardian Circle. And finally, I guard with Elaine." The red-haired tamer, a Hi-Dog armored in shining steel, and the white-clad elf appeared, resolutely blocking Overlord's attack _**[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**

_The boy's excited face fell. "No way! Drive Check!" He held up his card. "No Trigger..."_

**[Drive Check – Dragonic Executioner – No Trigger]**

_The guardians were incinerated by Dragonic Overlord's baleful flames, but the tyrant dragon was unable to strike, retreating instead._

"_Such power, so easily thrown to waste," Luke said scornfully._

"_I'll show you... with a boost from Bahr, Gojo attacks your Vanguard!" Gojo cast a fireball from his staff _**[7000 Power + 8000 Power]**_, with Luke casually making a Damage Check without the slightest concern._

**[Damage Check – Shieldgal – No Trigger]**

"_With a boost from Gojo, Nehalem attacks the Vanguard!"_

"_Star Solstice Dragon's skill," Luke retorted. "I Soul Blast two to move a Rearguard to the Guardian Circle." He discarded two cards from his Soul and Wingal Brave leapt forwards, taking the bolt of lightning Nehalem blasted from his spear _**[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**_. "If you're done with your pathetic displays, I'll show you real power."_

"_I... end my turn..."_

**Boy  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Dragon Knight, Nehalem/Dragonic Overlord/Dragon Monk Gojo  
Back Row: Dragon Monk Goho/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr/Embodiment of Armor, Bahr  
Damage: Dragon Monk Genjo (F), Dragon Knight, Berger (F), Dragonic Executioner (F), Blue-Ray Dracokid (F)**

**Luke  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Star Solstice Dragon/Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
Back Row: Little Sage Marron/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Truth, Gordon (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (U), Shieldgal (U)**

"_Final Turn!" Luke called as he drew. "At the start of my Main Phase, Star Solstice Dragon's skill! Persona Blast, _**Crystal Erosion**_!" He dropped a card from his hand, turning over two Damage. "With this skill, when I call a Royal Paladin Rearguard this turn, all of my Royal Paladins gain 2000 Power!"_

"_What?!"_

"_I call Lien, Toypugal and Gallatin!" The blue water maiden, white Hi-Dog and silent knight appeared, occupying his empty Rearguard Circles. "And now... Star Solstice Dragon's skill empowers my Units! Behold what true power is!" All six of his Units glowed with brilliant light, both from their own skills and Star Solstice Dragon's _**[Star Solstice Dragon – 16000 Power] [Swordsman of Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 19000 Power] [Lake Maiden, Lien – 13000 Power] [Toypugal – 13000 Power] [Little Sage Marron – 14000 Power] [Knight of Silence, Gallatin – 12000 Power]**

_His opponent stepped back in shock and fear. "No... no, you can't!"_

"_I'm among the powerful, while you're powerless... that's just the truth of this world. It doesn't care for anything but your strength," Luke said. "Learn that now... though you'll likely just be powerless your whole life, shaped only by the wills of the powerful. Finish this, my Units."_

_They struck, Gallatin slashing with an arc of his sword, then Star Solstice Dragon unleashing a brilliant nova __of light which blasted the whole opposing field into ashen motes. The boy cried out as he was knocked down by the force of the blasts, crushed by the sheer force used to annihilate him._

"_Learn it, boy," Luke murmured. "You're just pitiful and powerless. People like you can only fall in despair, sprawled at the feet of the powerful people, like me. That is what this world is like. Nothing more." His crushed opponent was tearful now, staring at Luke with a crushed, shocked expression._

He reverently folded up the paper, tucking it back into the box with delicate softness. The lid was closed again, and the box returned to its place on his desk as he slumped back into the pillow, trying to drown the tears in the blue of the pillowcase. All he felt was emptiness and sadness and pain. He was worthless, useless. No matter how he fought, he couldn't end this. Not without turning into a monster again. Wasn't that the only way? To give in? But he couldn't do that, not again. Not even against this.

"_How the tables turn," Wes growled, drawing a card. His Vanguard loomed over him fearsomely, a bloodthirsty dragon slavering lava and liquid flame, its wings ablaze and its eyes hungry for battle **[Amber Dragon, Dusk – 9000 Power + 1000 Power = 10000 Power]**. "I suppose now I'll just show you. How far you made me come... how much I want vengeance. Even if you're not him, I'll punish you all the same! I'll take your allies and burn them all to ashes!" He thrust an arm up, holding a card aloft and chanting wildly. "Burning dragon, swallow the light into hell and burn it to ashes! Consume all the light in an endless eclipse of hellish flames! Ride, the Vanguard!"_

_A monstrous figure arose from the pyre of hellish flame which consumed Dusk. Its eyes were red as bloody fire, raging like an abyssal inferno as the creature roared. Mighty cannons were lashed to its arms, dull golden columns boasting three great barrels each, and its claws were black as night, glinting in the hellflame. The creature spread burning wings as it roared again, its dull golden armor flaring with the reflected dark light of the pyre around it and adorned in vicious blades. _

"_Amber Dragon... **Eclipse**!" Wes roared, his Vanguard revealed with scales red as blood, flames lashing from its maw and its cannon barrels fiercely **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 10000 Power]**. "With Dusk in my Soul, Eclipse gets 1000 Power!" Eclipse flared with those flames, raging fiercely **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 11000 Power]**. "And now, I call Bahr, and Dragonic Executioner!" A raging demon clad in crimson armor rose, bearing a vicious scimitar, a dragon with green scales wielding burning scimitars appearing to the right **[Embodiment of Armor, Bahr – 8000 Power] [Dragonic Executioner – 10000 Power]**. _

"_Eclipse... this deck..." Luke murmured, looking broken by the endless fights already, his eyes dark with the pain of the shock glove._

"_Rid the world of light... burn it until nothing is left but darkness!" Wes cried. "Eclipse's Counterblast!" He turned over two Damage, his Vanguard roaring as an aura of flame engulfed it. "Boosted by Heatnail Salamander, Executioner attacks your Vanguard!" Executioner lunged, reading its scimitars **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**_

"_I... don't guard..." Luke whispered, letting the scimitars rip into his Vanguard, Barron. "Damage Check... no Trigger..."_

_**[Damage Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**_

"_Heatnail's skill! Young Pegasus Knight, exit the field!" Wes growled, Pegasus Knight screamed as he was instantly incinerated by a flare of hellfire. "Boosted by Bahr, Eclipse attacks! Burn it all to ashes!" Eclipse roared, flames writhing within its cannon's barrels **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**._

_Luke stared at his hand. Pendragon, Gallatin, and Margal. He could guard Eclipse, but doing so safely would leave him with just one card in his hand and two in the back row. "I... don't guard..."_

"_Twin Drive," Wes called. "First... no Trigger. Second... got it. Critical Trigger! Critical to Eclipse and Power to Lava Arm!" _

_**[Drive Check – Amber Dragon, Daylight – No Trigger]**_

_**[Drive Check – Blue Ray Dracokid – Critical Trigger]**_

_Eclipse unleashed a raging torrent of hellfire from its cannon, the crimson flames edged with black. They howled over the field, Barron screaming in pain as he was engulfed in the tide of fire. Luke screamed too as he placed down two cards to his Damage Zone, the shock glove activating with a terrible hum._

_**[Damage Check – Toypugal – No Trigger]**_

_**[Damage Check – Silent Sage, Sharon – Stand Trigger]**_

"_Stand Trigger..." he choked out. "I give the Power to Barron and my rear-guard Barron stands." _

_Wes just gave a cold glare. "Eclipse's skill," he declared. "When Eclipse's attack hits in a turn where I used his Counterblast, I retire two of your rear-guards! Burn! Toypugal! Marron!" Eclipse unleashed two fireballs from its cannons, the two screaming in agony as they were consumed and reduced to motes. "Lava Arm, attack his rear-guard Barron!" Roaring, a crimson dragon wreathed in magma lunged over the field **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power = 17000 Power]**._

"_I... don't... guard..." _

_Lava Arm Dragon struck, its blazing fist smashing Barron into burning motes. Wes glared at Luke. "How does it feel to be crushed like this?" he said. "How does it feel to suffer, like I suffered? Does it hurt? If so, I'm glad. You deserve this! You deserve to suffer for what you did to us, to all of us! And we're going to make you hurt until you've paid the debt you owe us!" Eclipse hung over him, growling and glaring as though supporting his words._

Luke stared into the blue of the pillowcase, remembering all the defeats. His whole body ached from two weeks of electric shocks and abuse by the gang, bruises and scars clear in his skin when he looked. But he had to bear it, otherwise his friends would suffer for his crimes. They had suffered enough. They had suffered him when he was that cold monster, he couldn't ask them to suffer this because of him too. Especially not Mary.

The image of her tearful face came to him again, and he stared at the box, feeling guilt and sadness and pain all at once. "Mary..." No. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how long Nick carried on his sadistic game, he couldn't let them get involved. Not for his sake, not when he had caused all this to happen.

He lay there in sorrow and silence, staring into the blue of his pillowcase and dwelling on the defeats and pain which seemed like they would never end now.

VFS04

Mary stood by the river, gazing out at the orange of the sunset reflected in the water. She was alone, everyone else distant, every sound distant. She stood dressed in blue and white, a white shirt, a blue skirt and then black leggings, gazing out at the water. She brought her gaze back, finding herself reflected in the rippling mirror of the surface. She saw a girl with sad, worried eyes gazing back, hair tossed in the wind, arms crossed against the chill of the breeze.

For a moment she imagined Luke reflected in the water, standing there and smiling with her. A younger Luke with a silly haircut and shorts, guffawing at some bad joke. But she would laugh regardless of how bad the jokes got, because the bad jokes and the recklessness and every other flaw he had on reflection were still part of him, still part of why she was his friend. Why she had been his friend since the day he had been placed next to her in class, and stood up to a bully for her. Slowly, the young Luke she imagined grew up, smiling as he held up a Stardrive Dragon card, then becoming grim and cold and harsh. His eyes grew dark and icy, and Stardrive was replaced by Soul Saver Dragon, his smiling face changing to one of scorn and mocking laughter.

Finally she saw him as he was, smiling, warm again, but sad and guilty behind that happy mask. He was still haunted by his past, still bearing the pain of the ice and the shadow of what he had done. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting the image fade away. Hadn't he been coping? She had helped him, reassured him. But now, was he consumed by the past again? Had those people taken him and forced him back into that state, crushed him until he was just sad and broken?

"What have they done to you?" she whispered to the river and the sky.

She remembered the Cardfight Club. How they had founded it to bring Vanguard to more people, how they had slowly gathered more and more fighters and taught them to play. They had fought one or two team matches against other colleges, prevailing with Luke's Royal Paladins and her Dimension Police leading the battles. But it hadn't just been about winning, it had been about _fun_. Sometimes they'd lose, but that was fine. So long as they enjoyed themselves as friends, so long as they had a good time together, it didn't matter whether they won or lost. Vanguard had become fun again after so long with Luke preaching victory as all that mattered.

They had started coming to this river in the evening again, like they did before that girl had turned Luke cold, started doing all the fun little things friends did. All the little things they had done since they were just kids. It was only now that he had left again and retreated away from her that she could truly realize how much she loved it, loved those little things. But now when she thought of him, all she could see was him broken, sad and crushed by whatever had been done to him. His eyes were dark, his clothes a mess, and looking at him all she could see was someone utterly broken and seeing no hope. What had those people done? And how could she help him?

"I'm going to find you..." she murmured. "I'm going to find them, and find out what they did to you. I'm going to help you, Luke. And I'm going to make sure... those people pay for what they've done to you." She clenched a fist, her hand trembling as she stared at her reflection in the water. The girl who stared back was determined and angry. The girl who stared back from that mirrored surface was strong, strong enough to chase down these thugs and get the truth from them.

And she _would _find out. She _would _make sure they paid. And most of all, she _would _help Luke with all her strength.

VFS04

Card of the Day:

Love Machine Gun, Nociel  
Grade 2/Intercept  
United Sanctuary – Angel – Angel Feather  
8000 Power/5000 Shield/Critical 1  
Auto: [Choose an «Angel Feather» from your hand, and put it into your damage zone] When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have an «Angel Feather» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose a card from your damage zone, and put it into your hand.  
_Naughty kids ought to be punished._

_The angelic soldier Nociel that has 6 wings of light attached to her tiny body. She now serves as an aide to her commanding officer. Having mastered the proper amount of power for emotional control, her abilities are no longer those of a mere angelic soldier. Her shot "Angel of Love's Arrow" brings the highest joy and happiness to those who are frantic for love, and is a hammer of justice to the devils and demons who would speak ill of love._

VFS04

Card Stats:

Shieldgal  
Grade 1/High Beast – Royal Paladin/6000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [R]: [Counterblast 1] When your «Royal Paladin» is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, move this unit to (GC).  
_No armor is more enduring and reliable than a loyal comrade._

Star Solstice Dragon  
Grade 3/Cosmo Dragon – Royal Paladin/10000 Power/No Shield  
Auto [V]: [Soul Blast 2] When this unit is attacked, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose one of your «Royal Paladin» rear-guards, and move it to (GC)  
Auto [V]: [Counterblast 2 & Choose a card named 'Star Solstice Dragon' from your hand, and discard it] At the start of your main phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, when a «Royal Paladin» is called to (RC) this turn, all of your «Royal Paladin» get [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
_"The stars have aligned, and the gates of the world beyond the sky will open. Behold, the Sanctuary's magic! Crystal Erosion!"_

(The above two cards were created by Desgarroth.)

Next Time:  
**Ride 5: Reigning Shadows**


	5. Ride 5: Reigning Shadows

**Ride 5: Reigning Shadows**

Mary stood in the shadows, gazing over the street through throngs of people. Luke passed on the other side of the road, looking worn and dejected, eyes downcast and shadowy.

Her heart saddened by the sight of him in such a state, Mary followed him with her eyes, watching him pass through the crowds and into a side street. Spurred by curiosity and worry, she moved to follow, crossing the road at a run and ducking around a parked car. She pushed through the crowd, murmuring apologies as she passed, whipping out her phone as she stepped into the side street. She ducked into cover in a doorway as Luke glanced back for a moment, before seeing him duck into another side street.

As she moved to follow, she quickly found the number in her contacts, calling it.

"_Yes?" _Peter answered a moment later. _"What is it, Mary?"_

"I've found Luke," she said. "I'm following him now. He looks like he's heading to," she quickly made calculations in her head, checking directions, "the underground arena, like I thought."

"_That's not good. Let's hope that's not where he's heading," _Peter responded, and she could practically hear his frown. _"Be careful, Mary."_

"I will," she said, and hung up, moving to continue following Luke. She navigated the streets after him, occasionally diving into cover to avoid him seeing her. As much as she wanted to confront him, following him seemed to be the only way to find out just what was going on. Sure enough, as they moved through the streets, those streets became darker and dirtier, and the street lights flickered dimly overhead. She knew this part of town, it was burned into her memory. She remembered chasing Luke through these streets in the rain, finding him in the underground arena and watching him face that girl. She remembered watching him lose, and dragging him back to the safety of the shop through the raging storm. And now it seemed like once more, that place had taken Luke and plunged him into darkness.

They passed through the shadows and flickering lights, Luke stumbling through the patches of light, Mary creeping through the shadows after him. She couldn't help but feel guilty following him like this. Even her self-assurance that it was for his own good couldn't quell that guilt, that they were friends and she shouldn't feel justified in doing this to him. But regardless she forced herself onwards, repeating to herself that she had to do this for his own good.

In time, they came to the underground arena. Mary lurked in the shadows of the entrance, staring on as Luke walked in to be met by the crowd.

"So here you are again," a tall man dressed in black said coldly. Mary looked at his eyes and shivered, seeing the hard coldness of their depths even at this distance. "I hope you're ready to fight."

Luke stared back at him. "How long is this going to last, Nick?" he said, his voice broken and quiet.

"Until I'm satisfied," Nick responded coldly. "Until I feel like I've had my vengeance. Fight me, boy." He took out his deck, stepping up to the table and donning his fight glove. The starter Vanguard card and his deck were placed down. Luke stepped up too, despondent as he donned the other glove and prepared to fight.

"Why are you doing this, Luke?" Mary whispered to herself.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Nick growled. "Greedy Hand!"

"Stand up... Vanguard..." Luke answered. "Kuraudia." The black castle arose, the wind rustling through the forest trees as their Vanguards arose **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power] [Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

"You go first," Nick said coldly. "I want to make you suffer. I'm going to hurt you, and I _can't wait_."

"I... draw," Luke murmured. "I Ride Marron." Marron arose in a flash of light, his expression grim **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**. "Kuraudia's skill moves her to rear-guard." Kuraudia reformed behind Marron with a meow **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**. "I... end my turn." He seemed to be trembling with dread, eyes dark with fear.

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Nick  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"I draw," Nick growled. "Prisoner Beast. Ride!" Roaring, Greedy Hand transformed into the monstrous beast **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**. "Greedy Hand moves, then boosted by Greedy Hand, hurt him, Prisoner Beast!" Greedy Hand reappeared **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power]**, immediately casting shadows in support as Prisoner Beast lunged with a howl **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

Luke stared at the raging beast, and even from her vantage point behind him, Mary could sense his terror in the trembling of his body, in how his clenched fist shook. "No guard," he choked out, forcing the words from his throat. Roaring, Prisoner Beast struck Marron, its claw ripping over the sage's body and making him scream in pain.

What happened next, Mary didn't expect at all.

Luke collapsed, convulsing and screaming, his whole body in tremors. He howled in pain, the girl's eyes widening in horror as she burst from her cover, screaming his name. _"Luke!" _

Nick's eyes turned from their sadistic glee, surprise tainting them for a moment. "Stop her."

As Mary ran towards Luke, she found herself intercepted. Two burly young men caught her, holding her firm around the waist and arms as she struggled against them. "Luke!" she screamed once more, watching him convulse on his knees. "Luke!"

Nick was silent and cold, waiting for Luke to still. "So, here she is," he finally said. He gazed at Mary scornfully. "This pathetic parasite who sucked all the spirit from him and made him into such a pitiful thing. A leech who took _friendship _and _love _and made him _nothing_ with them."

"Who the hell are you?!" Mary shouted at him. "Who the hell do you think you are?! What did you do to Luke?!"

"Shouldn't the question be what did _you _do?" Nick retorted, his voice utterly burning with acid. "After all, it's your fault I have to do this. To try and make him strong again. To bring him back."

"By torturing him?!"

"You act like I don't take the same punishment," he replied, holding up his hand to indicate his own shock glove. "Don't worry. I'll take the pain too." He stared down at Luke now, scorn clear in his eyes. "Well, your leech of a _friend _is here. Here to watch you and only watch."

"Do you think I'll just let you do this?!" Mary exclaimed. "This sick game is ending right now! I'm not letting you hurt him!"

Nick just laughed. "Oh, so he hasn't told you. I guess he didn't want to hurt you. What irony. By trying to hide this, he only hurt you more, I suppose. Go on, tell her. She'll hear it from you."

Luke looked up, not looking at Mary. "He... if I don't come here... if I don't do this... he'll come to the shop," he gasped out. "He'll hurt you all... he'll burn it down... I can't let... can't let him do that..."

"You..." Mary said, glaring at Nick. "You're-"

"What, a monster?" Nick leered. "Oh no, little girl. I'm ahead of the curve, just like he was before you dragged him down. You made him pitiful, so this is all on you. I could have beaten him and been satisfied, but this weak thing doesn't satisfy me at all. This is your fault. You brought this on him by making him weak. So I'll let you watch him suffer. I'll let you watch us all beat him to his knees and tear him apart. And just know that no matter how much you cry, no matter how much you scream for us to stop, you won't stop his pain." He chuckled maliciously. "Someone gag her. As fun as it would be, I think hearing her scream would throw us all off our games."

"What?!" Mary protested, but that was all she managed before someone was wrapping cloth around her face, forcing it into her mouth. She could still just about breathe when they were done, but she couldn't get out much sound at all.

"Watch," Nick purred. "Watch him suffer and I just want you to remember, little girl. This is on _your _head. All of his screams, all of his pain... all _your _fault for what you did to him. I end my turn, boy."

VFS05

"Final Turn!" Nick declared. By now Mary was on her knees, tears staining the gag as she stared horrified at the fight. She had watched helplessly as Luke had tried to end the game with an all-out attack, only to be stopped effortlessly by Nick's defenses. Luke was struggling to remain on his feet, the radiant form of White Dragon Knight, Pendragon behind him only illustrating his weakness rather than lending him strength.

**Luke  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Knight of Silence, Gallatin/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
Back Row: Young Pegasus Knight/Toypugal/Little Sage, Marron  
Damage: Alabaster Owl (U), High Dog Breeder, Akane (U), Great Sage, Barron (U), Flash Shield, Iseult (U), Margal (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/King of Diptera, Beelzebub/Emblem Master  
Back Row: Poet of Darkness, Amon/Alluring Succubus/Prisoner Beast  
Damage: Alluring Succubus (F), Demon of Aspiration, Amon (U), Hysteric Shirley (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Prisoner Beast (U)**

"I stand and draw," Nick said. By comparison to Pendragon, the looming form of Beelzebub only lent him a terrifying presence, its dark majesty enhancing his own **[King of Diptera, Beelzebub – 10000 Power]**. "I call Demon Chariot." Roaring, Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour rose up in front of his Poet **[Demon Chariot of the Witching Hour – 10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

She knew immediately that it was over. Even with the Flash Shield, Iseult in Luke's hand, it was plainly over here and now. He couldn't stop it all.

"And so you lose once again," Nick sighed, looking at Mary. "She's crying for you. And I hope it feels like _ice _stabbing her in the heart, that she knows what's about to happen is down to _her_. Because she tore him down and made him into _you_. With a boost from Succubus, _crush him, __**Beelzebub**_! And Beelzebub's skill! Alluring Succubus! Emblem Master!" He turned over two Damage and the two flared with that terrible darkness, their frames twisting and cracking with hellish might as Beelzebub took flight **[10000 Power + 7000 Power + 3000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

Luke stared at Beelzebub, utterly despondent and seeming broken. "No... guard..."

"Twin Drive!" Nick leered sadistically, relishing in his opponent's terror. "First... no Trigger. Second... got a Heal Trigger! Emblem powers up!"

**[Drive Check – March Hare of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"Now, end this, Beelzebub!" he declared. _"Deepest... __**Corruption**__!" _Beelzebub unleashed the black light from its hand, hurling it as a storm over the field. Pendragon was struck and obliterated, the other Royal Paladins following in a storm of shadows which ripped the holograms apart. Luke's screams only completed the horrific vista as he collapsed, writhing in pain from the shock glove, the final card in place on his Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin – No Trigger]**

Mary tried to scream to her fallen friend, tried to howl his name. But the word was mangled so as to be incomprehensible by the gag around her mouth, leaving her unable to reach him with her voice. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him suffer, helpless and unable to even call out to reassure him.

Nick stared at her. "Do you see now?" he asked. "Do you see what you've caused? You tore down his majesty, reduced him to nothing but a weakling. You sucked out his power like a leech, you stole him away like some parasite clinging to him. But I'm going to bring him back, restore his former glory. No matter how long I have to beat him and break him to do it. And if I _can't _bring him back, then fine. I'll leave him nothing but a broken wreck if that's the case. I'll make him suffer, I'll make all of you sycophants who did this to him suffer. Until I finally have my vengeance." He pulled off his glove and tossed it aside, taking up his cards. "I think that'll do for today. Let the girl go. Let her _comfort _him and _reassure _him if she likes, if only so she can see it's hopeless." He turned and strolled away as Mary was released. As soon as her hands were free, she tore off the gag.

"You bastard!" she shouted after the retreating Nick. "You wait! You just wait! I'll come back here, I'll bring the police with me! This is sick and I won't let you do this!"

"The police?" Nick said, before breaking into mocking laughter, not even looking at her. His gang laughed with him, before stopping as he stopped. "How pitiful. You just try, little girl. Maybe it'll teach you something. The police are worthless. All your little white knight morals are worthless. All this world cares about is power. The more power you have, the more people fear you. And the more you can trample over their pathetic restraints. So I'll let you do what you like, just to show you it's all worthless." He paused. "There was something I heard once, something which sounds like _he _might have said it. 'The powerless fall into despair, and those with power get all the glory'. You're powerless, so I'll let you struggle to change your fate until you're full of despair. And he and I will rise together once I bring him back... rise to glory beyond anyone. Eternal Nightfall, Celestial Dusk, Avalon... they'll all crumble before us. Crumble to nothing..." And with that, he was gone, vanishing behind his shroud.

Mary ran forwards to Luke's crumpled, collapsed form, falling to her knees next to it. "Luke!" she cried, reaching out to grasp him. He stirred and she paused, the two meeting their gazes.

"Mary... why are you... here...?"

"I followed you," she said. "I was worried... you weren't talking to me and I saw you... Luke, why? Why didn't you tell us? We could have stopped this!"

"No... not without him hurting you..."

"You don't have to suffer!" she cried, the tears on her face clear. "I never asked you to suffer, Luke! Is this meant to make up for what you did back then? You don't... have to make up for it... any more..." She broke with sobs, the gang around stalking like wolves but held back seemingly out of pity. "We can stop this, Luke. We can call the police, these gloves have to be illegal. This doesn't have to keep going..."

"I hurt them, Mary..." he whispered. "I hurt them all, beat them all. That's why I deserve-"

"No! You don't deserve this!" she cut in. "No one deserves this, Luke! You did horrible things, but you don't deserve to suffer like this!"

Someone stalked forward and grabbed her by the hair, forcing her head back to look at them. It was Wes, his eyes burning with rage. "Oh, he does. For humiliating us in front of the people we care about. I don't care what Nick wants, I just want my revenge. And I can't get it. Nick's right. You took the strong guy who crushed us all and turned him into this pathetic wimp! You're the reason none of us can be satisfied!"

Mary lashed out and caught him in the face with a punch, knocking him back and making him release her. "Yes, he did horrible things. I admit that. But look at yourselves! Look at what you're doing to him!" As they stood in silence, she rose to her feet, before bending down to pick up Luke. She tore the shock glove off of his hand, and retrieved his cards from the Motion Figure System, before wrapping his arm over her shoulder. As she held him up, she stared at the gang coldly. "I'm taking him away from here. And none of you are going to stop me getting him home."

As she carried Luke out of the arena, Wes made to intercept her, but Sabrina caught him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her, but she just shook her head. With a look of frustration, he turned back to watch Mary tearfully carry Luke from the dark, dank arena and towards safety.

VFS05

Peter sighed as he typed figures into the shop computer, working on the sales figures for the month. He glanced at the door occasionally, worry staining his eyes. It had been half an hour since Mary had called him, and he had heard nothing more since.

Seeing nothing, he turned back to the screen, continuing his typing. A few moments later, the shop door burst open, and he looked up to see Mary stagger in, supporting Luke.

"Mary!" he cried, standing immediately. "What happened?"

"It's Luke... he..." she gasped out, stumbling forwards. A boy abandoned his fight to move to help her, catching Luke's other side and holding him up. "He was at the Underground Arena... fighting this guy, and they had these gloves..."

"Gloves?" Peter echoed, circling around the counter to come to her side. "What was special about them?"

"They... every time they took Damage, the gloves-"

"Shocked them," he finished grimly. "I've heard of those gloves." He considered quickly. "Sit him down, guys. That table there." He indicated a table and the two moved to it, gently placing Luke into a chair. Peter sat down opposite, Mary hovering by Luke's side. The boy who had helped her returned to his game, every now and then looking up at Luke with concern.

"Why were you there, Luke?" Peter said finally.

"I have to... fight them..." Luke replied weakly. He seemed about to collapse again. "Nick said he'd... burn this place down otherwise..."

Peter's expression hardened. "Why didn't you tell us? We could have helped you, Luke."

"I didn't want you to interfere with it..." He looked up at the two, and for the first time, Peter truly saw the shadows in his eyes, the torment now clear in Luke's expression. "If you'd stepped in... he'd have just done the same to you..."

"You could have called the police!" Mary exclaimed. "You could have done _something_, Luke! Instead of letting them torture you like that-"

"I _did_ call the police," Luke whispered. "That was the first thing I did after losing to Nick the first time. But... they told me they found nothing. That I was wasting their time because there was nothing there. I can't stop Nick except by fighting him. If I win against him... this can end. I'm sure it can."

"And what if it doesn't?" Peter replied quietly. "What if you win and he keeps insisting you fight him, Luke? If he isn't arrested or something, he can just keep threatening the shop to get you to cooperate."

"This can't keep going forever... he's _torturing _you, Luke," Mary said. "You're not some kind of martyr, you don't have to sacrifice yourself for us."

"I'm the reason they're like this."

"Why?" Peter asked. "What makes you responsible? Even if you beat them in the past back when you were cold, that doesn't mean you made them into what you are, Luke. They _chose _to become this. They could have moved on and become something else, but it's their choice to be this way. You're not responsible for that." Luke didn't answer. "You're not to blame, Luke. As long as you think that and justify their actions, this won't end. So long as you feel you deserve what they're doing to you..."

"I don't see a way out... except beating him..." Luke whispered, standing weakly. "I'm going home, guys... please. You have to understand. I can't not do this, not if you'll get hurt. You don't deserve to suffer... I do..." With that, he shakily walked away from his friends, leaving the shop.

"We can't let him do this," Mary said sadly.

"That's right... first thing we should do is call the police," Peter said. "Even if it didn't work for Luke, it's worth a try. And if that doesn't work," he sighed, "well, I have some idea about what to do. I don't like it but I think I know how to finish this." He crossed to the counter once more, stepping behind it and picking up the shop phone, dialling 999 immediately.

VFS05

The next day was sunny and bright as Mary walked the streets. But despite the warm atmosphere, she felt worried and her eyes seemed overcast. All she could remember was Luke collapsing as she looked on gagged and helpless. An equal mix of sadness and anger seethed within her, sadness for Luke and how he seemed to feel he deserved what Nick was doing to him. Anger about how Nick had dismissed her so out of hand.

She turned the corner and came to the shop, entering to be met by a grim-looking Peter.

"The police called half an hour ago," he said, angrily tapping keys on the keyboard as though he wanted to smash them. "Said they didn't appreciate 'silly kids' wasting their time with prank calls."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "But it was right there! Shock gloves and everything! How could they miss it?!"

Peter sighed. "I think I know. This 'Nick' guy. I thought I'd heard of him, so I called John last night." Mary frowned.

"Where _is _John? I haven't seen him in months now." Probably longer. Even right after they had lost to Team Avalon, John had seemed unwilling to stay. There had been some discussion of him remaining, but he had just quietly faded into the background, she supposed.

"He's been travelling, meeting people," Peter replied. "Thing is, while he's been doing that, he's met people. Not just regular fighters, but fighters from... the underground."

"Underground fighters?" Mary gasped. "But... how could he...?"

"That was where Luke found him," he sighed. "I know that now. He told me that when he met Luke, he was in a branch of the biggest Underground League, trying to make it big. Luke fought him one day when he was there scouting out an alternate for Bright Dawn, and thought he could do it. But in any case, I asked him about Nick, and it turns out there's a major player in this league by that name using Dark Irregulars, like you said. He actually broke through into the official pro leagues-"

"We fought him!" Mary exclaimed. "I remember! Team Purgatorio!"

Peter nodded. "Our first Pro League match. A two-nothing sweep, since Luke beat Nick and then I beat their second player." Mary remembered now, remembered watching that battle. She remembered Soul Saver Dragon descending, sweeping away Nick's Demon Eater in a flare of exalted lightning as light consumed Luke's field in a glorious, cold radiance. And then the second battle, Peter's shining angels crushing the Pale Moon opposition in flashes of purging holy light. "He vanished from the Pro League after that, but from what John says, he stayed in the underground after that and got pretty good in his little division of it. I'm guessing that he has contacts in the underground who are throwing off the police."

Mary frowned. "Then how can we stop him?"

"He's not the only underground fighter we know," Peter grimaced. "There's one person John said might be willing to help. It's a long shot, but it might be the only way." He paused. "You don't have to come if you want, and I'll understand if you don't want to. After all, this guy..."

"Who is it, Peter?"

"Morgan Kane," he said grimly.

VFS05

_Morgan Kane_.

Mary remembered him mainly for his terrifying ace card, even if her greatest memory of that was Luke crushing it. Phantom Blaster Overlord was a terrible presence, and yet Luke had effortlessly obliterated it with his dragons. But she also remembered Morgan as cruel and arrogant, revelling in his status as leader of the second best team in the country until it had been snatched from him, with Eternal Nightfall plunged down to fourth place in the pro rankings.

She and Peter stood outside a grim-looking house in the suburbs, gazing at it. "Are you sure he lives here?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded. "John looked up his address in case we needed to resort to this." He paused. "John's told me that Morgan has some grudge against Nick from what he's heard. Maybe we can use that to get him to help us." With that, he stepped forwards, knocking on the door. A moment later, it was answered, swinging open to reveal Morgan.

He was as tall and intimidating as Mary remembered, dressed all in black, a shirt and jeans. His hair was a dark, oily shade of brown, his eyes black-blue like some oceanic abyss. He wore a cold smirk which collapsed into chill fury as he saw the two. "You," he growled. "What do you want?"

"We're here to see you, Morgan," Peter said. "We need your help."

"With what?" he said, already moving to shut the door on them. Before he could, Peter's foot was between the door and the frame. Morgan glared at him, but Peter was stoic in the face of his anger.

"Nick."

That broke Morgan's fury. "What? You mean... _him_?" Peter nodded, and grudgingly Morgan opened the door to let them in. "Fine. Come in." The two followed him into the house, into a sitting room dominated by black furniture surrounding a small Motion Figure System. Morgan slumped onto a sofa, glowering at them. "What is it?"

"It's Luke," Mary said immediately. "Nick's... well." She explained the situation, how she had found Nick fighting Luke with the shock gloves, the gang of Underground Fighters, and how the police were useless. When she finished, Morgan sat in silence, staring at the floor, which typically was black carpet.

"Why should I help you?" he said.

"I thought you had something against Nick," Peter cut in.

Morgan frowned. "Oh, sure. I wanted to join his merry little gang, actually." Seeing their crestfallen looks, he laughed. "But he thought I wasn't good enough." He frowned as he remembered.

"_Oh, so this is Morgan Kane," Nick leered. "You don't seem like much to me. But then I guess you were always just hot air." King of Diptera, Beelzebub loomed behind him as he smirked viciously. "Crush him, Beelzebub. Deepest... **Corruption**!" _

_Beelzebub unleashed its shadows, obliterating the Shadow Paladins arrayed opposite. Their leader, the terrible black dragon who was the most infamous Shadow Paladin of all, collapsed into the shadows with a howl of agony. Phantom Blaster Dragon roared, crumpling into motes of darkness as its lance fell, clattering on the stone before bursting into motes as well. _

Morgan was silent, glaring at the carpet now. "I hate him for that. But at the same time, Luke and I aren't exactly _friends_ now, are we? Why should I want to help him?"

"Don't you want to get back at Nick enough to help despite that?" Peter asked.

"No, not quite," Morgan growled, considering. "I'm not sure who I hate more. The one who beat me in front of the whole country, or the guy who denied me a chance to get back at that guy." There was another pause as the three considered.

"Fight me," Peter finally said, taking out his deck.

"What?"

"Fight me," he repeated. "If you win, we'll go and find something else to try. But if I win, you'll help us stop Nick."

Morgan frowned. "Are you _serious_? Settling this with a card game?"

"I want to help my friend," Peter responded. "I'm deadly serious, Morgan." The pro frowned, considering it for a moment before sighing.

"_Fine_," he said. "I'll play this little game." He took out his own deck and the two stepped to the Motion Figure System, setting down their starter vanguards and decks. The opening hands were drawn, Morgan replacing three cards as Peter replaced four. Finally, they were ready.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Peter declared. "Crimson Heart, Nahas!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Morgan growled. "Creeping Dark Goat!"

The Figure System hummed into life, shadows coalescing to create a small battlefield on the tabletop, depicting the United Sanctuary's mountains under a night sky with an eclipsed moon. On Peter's side, a young crimson-winged angel rose, dressed in white medical uniform and wielding a burning red sword **[Crimson Heart, Nahas – 5000 Power]**, while on Morgan's a black-armored goat with hellish red eyes reared up, igniting crimson blades from its flanks **[Creeping Dark Goat – 4000 Power]**.

"I draw," Peter said. "I Ride Burst Shot, Bethnael!" Nahas transformed in a flash of light, the white-clad blond angel rising with a smirk **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**. "With Nahas' skill, she moves to my rear-guard, and I end my turn." Nahas reappeared, readying her crimson blade **[Crimson Heart, Nahas – 5000 Power]**.

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Burst Shot, Bethnael/Empty  
Back Row: Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Morgan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Creeping Dark Goat/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Morgan said. "Ride, Black Sage, Charon!" The black goat transformed, a dark-blue-clad young man rising in its place and opening a black-bound spellbook **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power]**. "With my Goat's skill, I call it to rear-guard." Creeping Dark Goat reappeared, its eyes still blazing with malice **[Creeping Dark Goat – 4000 Power]**. "Now, Charon, attack Bethnael!"

Charon raised a hand, unleashing a bolt of dark lightning from it. "No guard," Peter answered.

"Drive Check... no Trigger," Morgan frowned.

**[Drive Check – Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona – No Trigger]**

The lightning struck Bethnael, who howled in pain as it tore over his form and forced him to his knees. Peter quietly revealed a card and set it down. "Draw Trigger. I give the Power to Bethnael and draw."

**[Damage Check – Bouquet Toss Messenger – Draw Trigger]**

He made a draw, noting the card's identity with an inward smile. _"Baruch... good. This can give me an edge."_

"I end my turn," Morgan finished.

**Morgan  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Black Sage, Charon/Empty  
Back Row: Creeping Dark Goat/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Peter  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Burst Shot, Bethnael/Empty  
Back Row: Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U)**

"I draw," Peter said. "I see you've changed your deck a bit."

"I see you've changed yours," Morgan retorted. "Crimsons... can I expect Metatron, then?"

"Sooner than you might think," he smiled. "I Ride Crimson Drive, Aphrodite!" On his field, Bethnael turned into a mature crimson-winged angel, who smirked as she readied her monstrous sword **[Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – 9000 Power]**. "And then I call Crimson Mind, Baruch!" A third crimson-winged angel rose up, purple-haired and wielding a white sword **[Crimson Mind, Baruch – 7000 Power]**. "I activate Nahas' skill! If Aphrodite is my Vanguard, by moving Nahas and Baruch to my Soul..." He slipped the two cards into the Soul, taking another card from his deck. _"Crimson angel who speaks the word of the exalted, descend now and pass forth your judgment! Superior Ride... Crimson Impact, Metatron!"_

Aphrodite burst into holy crimson flame, from which spread great crimson wings. Metatron emerged with a severe expression, readying her lance as she glared at the opposing Shadow Paladins **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 10000 Power]**.

"That Superior Ride," Morgan growled under his breath.

"I call The Phoenix, Calamity Flame, and Thousand Ray Pegasus," Peter continued, playing two more cards. The white pegasus arose behind a crimson angelic figure wrapped in flames **[The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 10000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power]**. "Metatron attacks Charon and since she's attacking a Vanguard, she gets 3000 Power!"

Metatron lunged over the field, readying her lance to strike **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard," Morgan growled.

"Twin Drive, first," his opponent responded. "No Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Thousand Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Love Machine Gun, Nociel – No Trigger]**

Metatron struck in a flare of light, tearing her lance's blade across Charon, who wailed in pain. "Damage Check," Morgan declared. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Gururubau – No Trigger] **

"Boosted by Pegasus, Calamity Flame attacks Charon!" Calamity Flame raised her hand, unleashing a fireball over the field.

"No guard." He placed down another Damage card as the fireball impacted.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Wrath, Lucan – No Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Peter finished.

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Empty  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U)**

**Morgan  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Black Sage, Charon/Empty  
Back Row: Creeping Dark Goat/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Gururubau (U), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (U)**

"Stand and draw," Morgan declared. "I Ride Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona!" His Vanguard transformed into a white-haired knight, wielding a vicious barbed sword and clad in dark armor **[Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona – 10000 Power]**. "I call Skull Witch, Nemain." There was a flash of violet lightning and she rose up, a pale-haired witch with snow-white skin, wrapped in skimpy black leather and gripping a violet crystal skull in hand **[Skull Witch, Nemain – 3000 Power]**. "Nemain's skill." He turned over a Damage, discarding an Abyss Freezer before drawing two cards. "Now, I call Charon, and Knight of Ideals, Caer." Another Charon took shape behind Nemain, while behind Dordona appeared a coldly beautiful woman clad in black armor and a black swan feather cloak, wielding a rapier which gleamed like ice **[Black Sage, Charon – 8000 Power] [Knight of Ideals, Caer – 7000 Power]**. "Boosted by Charon, Nemain attacks!"

Nemain raised a hand, casting a bolt of lightning from it at Metatron **[3000 Power + 8000 Power = 11000 Power]**.

"I guard with Fever Therapy Nurse!" Peter answered, placing down a card. The nurse rose in the lightning's path and wailed as it obliterated her **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Caer, Dordona attacks!" Morgan snarled in response. Dordona lunged, flaring with shadows **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"I check... no Trigger," his opponent spoke.

**[Drive Check – Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – No Trigger]**

Dordona struck, his sword ripping into Metatron, who shrugged off the blow. Peter silently made his Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Critical Hit Angel – Critical Trigger]**

"I end my turn," Morgan finished quietly.

**Morgan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona/Skull Witch, Nemain  
Back Row: Creeping Dark Goat/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Empty  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Critical Hit Angel (U)**

"I stand and draw," Peter murmured. "I call Thousand Ray Pegasus, Crimson Mind, Baruch and Love Machine Gun, Nociel." The three rose up, Pegasus behind his Vanguard, with Baruch and Nociel on the right **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power] [Crimson Mind, Baruch – 7000 Power] [Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**. "I activate Nociel's skill, switching this," he placed a second Metatron onto his Damage Zone, "for this," he took back the Critical Hit Angel he had just Damage Checked. "And since a card went to my Damage Zone, Calamity Flame and my Thousand Rays activate their skills." The three flashed with light **[The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 12000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Powerx2]**. "And now, with a boost from Thousand Ray, Metatron attacks!" Glowing with light like holy flames, Metatron struck towards Dordona with her lance at the ready **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"I don't guard!" Morgan retorted.

"Twin Drive, first check," Peter called. "No Trigger. Second check, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Burst Shot, Bethnael – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Pure Keeper, Requiel – No Trigger]**

Metatron ripped into Dordona in a flash of flames, her lance slashing across the knight's chest. As he snarled in pain, she leapt back, Morgan silently revealing a card. A dark smirk twisted his face as it flashed golden. "Critical Trigger," he declared. "I give all the effects to Dordona!" Dordona rose up, glowing with golden aura as he sneered **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**

**[Damage Check – Death Feather Eagle – Critical Trigger]**

"With a boost from Baruch, Nociel attacks Dordona!" Nociel strung an arrow to her bow and fired **[8000 Power + 7000 Power = 15000 Power]**, only for Nemain to flicker into shadows and reform in the way. The witch screamed as she was struck, shattering into dark motes **[15000 Power + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**. "With a boost from Thousand Ray, Calamity Flame attacks Dordona!" Calamity Flame raised her hand, unleashing a volley of fireballs towards the Knight of Fighting Spirit **[12000 Power + 9000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard," Morgan smirked. The fireballs impacted, and he placed a card onto the Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Dark Shield, Mac Lir – No Trigger]**

"_He let that hit," _Peter considered. _"If he wants four Damage, clearly he's going for a Limit Break. Do Shadow Paladins even have Limit Break?" _He frowned. _"I'll just have to see what he's planning to do."_

"I end my turn," he concluded.

**Peter  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Love Machine Gun, Nociel  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Crimson Mind, Baruch  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Crimson Impact, Metatron (U)**

**Morgan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona/Empty  
Back Row: Creeping Dark Goat/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (U), Death Feather Eagle (U), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

"Stand and draw," Morgan sneered. "You were an idiot to challenge me. Thing is I don't have Phantom Blaster Overlord any more. It got taken from me. But that's not a problem, since now, I have a deck which is even stronger. Your deck's better, sure. But it's not good enough. I'm going to win."

"Don't you care about getting revenge on Nick?" Mary asked.

Morgan actually laughed. "Of course. But I'm not going to lose. I refuse to be beaten by you. After all, you're friends with the guy who humiliated me at Nationals. And you want me to help you for his sake. I can't decide if I hate him or Nick more, and you clearly want me to hate Nick more. But once upon a time, I was the leader of the second best team in this country, and even if you guys had that spot too, you're still second rate compared to me! Let me show you the strength of a champion!" He held up a card. _"Cursed black mage, raise up your mighty arms and let fall your wrath! Ride, the Vanguard! Origin Mage, Ildona!" _

Dordona screamed as he was engulfed in black flames, the fire ripping his form away. A new figure arose, with a long mane of pale white hair and grim black eyes, wrapped in coiling, twisting shadows. His robes were black and white, stained with terrible darkness, and his exposed skin was scarred with tattered veins. As demonic, clawed hands reached from the shadows around him, Ildona smirked coldly and cruelly, his gaze at the angels opposite contemptuous **[Origin Mage, Ildona – 10000 Power]**.

"I call Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar!" Morgan continued. A black and green-robed mage arose, smirking hazily as ghostly hands coiled around him **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 9000 Power]**. "With Badbabh Caar's skill, I check the top card of my deck, then if it's a Shadow Paladin, I Superior Call it." He turned over the card, smirking at its identity. "Perfect. Superior Call, Knight of Wrath, Lucan!" With a roar, a fearsome black-armored knight rose up before Charon, his plate trimmed in bloody red and a monstrous battleaxe clutched in his clawed gauntlets **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 9000 Power]**. "Boosted by Dark Goat... tear Nociel apart, Badbabh Caar!" Badbabh Caar raised his hand, sending the ghostly talons ripping towards Nociel **[9000 Power + 4000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard," Peter murmured. Nociel screamed in pain as the talons ripped through her, shattering the young angel into motes of light.

Morgan's smirk grew more vicious. "Boosted by Caer, punish Metatron, Ildona!" he roared. "With Ildona's skill, when he attacks a Vanguard, plus 3000 Power! And on top of that, _cast your pawns into darkness_! _Shatter the limits with their screams of agony_! _**Limit Break**_!"

"A Shadow Paladin Limit Break?!" Mary exclaimed.

"That's right," Morgan sneered, turning over two Damage as a black circle ignited under Ildona. "Badbabh Caar... Creeping Dark Goat. I don't need you any more. Give up your lives!" The two screamed in agony as suddenly they were ripped asunder by shadows, shattering into motes as Ildona flared with a terrible black aura. "With Ildona's Limit Break, I get rid of two of his pawns, to give him 3000 Power for this battle and draw two cards." He coldly made two draws, Ildona's dark aura intensifying **[10000 Power + 3000 Power = 13000 Power]**. "And now, Caer and Lucan activate their skills. When I retire a Shadow Paladin with the skill of a Shadow Paladin, they get 2000 Power for the turn!" The two in turn flared with shadows, readying their weapons grimly **[7000 Power + 2000 Power + 2000 Power = 11000 Power] [9000 Power + 2000 Power + 2000 Power = 13000 Power]**. "Attack, Ildona!" The Origin Mage raised his hand, casting bolts of icy shadow at Metatron **[13000 Power + 3000 Power + 11000 Power = 27000 Power]**.

"_Six cards in his hand now..." _Mary thought. _"At least eight after the Twin Drive. That Limit Break sacrifices his allies to give him more cards in hand, trading cards he's used up for new ones which he can use more. And with the Power it's given to Ildona, Caer and Lucan, Morgan's got some powerful attacking lanes too. This Shadow Paladin Limit Break's strong. Can you beat it, Peter?"_

"I don't guard," Peter responded calmly.

"Still calm?" Morgan frowned. "You never lose your cool, do you?" His smirk promptly returned. "Let's see if I'm the one who finally breaks that mask. Twin Drive." He revealed the first card, chuckling to himself at its identity. "Perfect."

**[Drive Check – Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – No Trigger]**

"And now, second check," he continued. There was a dark golden flash and his smirk widened, becoming truly vicious and creepy. "Critical Trigger. Critical to Ildona. And Power to Lucan."

**[Drive Check – Grim Reaper – Critical Trigger]**

The bolts of shadow struck Metatron and exploded, talons of darkness tearing over the beautiful angel's form. Despite the pain, she didn't cry out, standing proud and strong as the shadows faded before her crimson light. "Damage Check," Peter responded. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Thousand Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

Inwardly, he smiled at this. _"Good... I think I can make this work." _"Second check." He revealed a second card, frowning slightly. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – No Trigger]**

"Charon boosts! Crush Metatron, Lucan!" Morgan sneered. Lucan howled and erupted forth, raising his mighty axe **[13000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Peter responded, allowing the axe to slice across Metatron, who once again stood proud against it. "Damage Check... got a Draw Trigger! Metatron gets the Power and I draw!"

**[Damage Check – Fever Therapy Nurse – Draw Trigger]**

Morgan frowned. "I end my turn."

**Morgan  
Hand: 8  
Front Row: Empty/Origin Mage, Ildona/Knight of Wrath, Lucan  
Back Row: Empty/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (F), Death Feather Eagle (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Empty  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Crimson Mind, Baruch  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Crimson Impact, Metatron (U), Thousand Ray Pegasus (U), Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Fever Therapy Nurse (U)**

"I stand and draw," Peter declared. As he did so, his thoughts were barely on the imposing Shadow Paladin facing him. They were turned to the image of his friend, beaten and tormented by the enemies who had risen from the shadows. He saw those shadows opposite, cold and steely in Ildona's eyes. Behind him his angels shone with radiance, opposing that darkness with all their being. He could do this. With that light, he could open the path to victory. He could find the way to save his friend. And he would.

"Call!" he declared. In a flare of light, the shining form of Million Ray Pegasus descended with a whinny **[Million Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]**. "You say this is about pride. But I'm not going to let your pride stop me. I'm not going to watch my friend suffer because of pride," he said softly. "I'm going to cut down your Shadow Paladins. And I'm going to win, for Luke's sake. _Crimson angel, soar beyond the nightmare called limits! _Metatron's... _**Limit Break**_!" Metatron raised her lance, a white circle igniting above her. "I move Baruch and Thousand Ray to the Damage Zone! Then, Superior Call! Thousand Ray! Thousand Ray!" The two rear-guards faded into light, before a flash erupted and formed into two Thousand Ray Pegasus **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Powerx2]**. "Then, since cards went to my Damage Zone, Thousand Ray, Million Ray and Calamity Flame power up!" The three flashed in that holy light, Morgan's Shadow Paladins facing it with their tainted darkness **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 13000 Power] [The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 14000 Power]**.

"_That power," _Mary thought. _"The power of Angel Feather. He's fighting with everything, all for Luke. Is that enough? Can he win against this guy?"_

"Thousand Ray boosts! Go, Metatron!" Peter commanded fiercely. "Strike Ildona!" Metatron soared on her crimson burning wings, lance igniting with her power **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"Grim Reaper! Abyss Healer! Guard!" Morgan barked in answer. Two shadows erupted into life, forming a red-haired, pale-skinned demon wielding a scythe, and a beautiful blonde angel with dark wings, wielding an icy rapier. The two drew close, shielding Ildona from the advance of the burning angel **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield = 30000 Power]**.

"I check!" Peter announced. "First!" He revealed the card and golden light flared from it, shining brilliantly. "Got a Critical Trigger! I give all of the effects to Calamity Flame! And now, second check!"

**[Drive Check – Rocket Dash Unicorn – Critical Trigger]**

He turned over another card, smiling slightly at it. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Love Machine Gun, Nociel – No Trigger]**

Metatron struck with her lance, tearing down Grim Reaper and Abyss Healer with a slash of the bladed weapon. The two screamed and burst into motes as the blazing angel drew back. "Boosted by Thousand Ray, Calamity Flame attacks Ildona!" Calamity Flame unleashed crimson and golden flames over the field at Ildona with a cry **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 11000 Power = 30000 Power, Critical 2]**

"Mac Lir! Perfect Guard!" Morgan retorted. A towering black-armored warrior arose, readying two black shields as a second Ildona was placed into his Drop Zone. The flames washed over Mac Lir, but were stopped by the gigantic warrior's absolute defense.

Peter considered for a moment, before deciding. "Boosted by Thousand Ray, Million Ray Pegasus attacks Lucan!"

Morgan's eyes widened. "What?!"

"Do you guard?" Peter asked as his pegasus unleashed beams of white light towards the black-armored knight **[13000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"You... why would you?" Moegan growled. "I don't guard!" The beams struck, atomizing Lucan. "Why attack him now?!"

"It's simple," Peter replied. "If I attack Ildona, you'll let the attack through and have enough Damage face-up for your Limit Break. By attacking Lucan, I force you to lose a card, and blunt your attack next turn while also cutting your chances of surviving my own next turn by reducing the cards in your hand. By negating Ildona's ability to Limit Break, I'm only making it easier for me in the future. Ordinarily, someone would just attack the Vanguard without thinking. But to be nationals-class, or even beyond that, you can't just go by the norm. A world-class fighter reads every move in advance and predicts every possibility to find the right path."

"How noble of you. But it changes nothing!" his opponent snarled. "You still can't beat me, Harvey!"

"I can," he responded softly. "You're fighting for pride. You're a strong opponent, but you can bear this loss in the end. But me... I'm fighting because my friend needs me. Because if I fail here, he suffers. He continues to suffer. I refuse to let that happen! No matter what I have to face to help Luke, I'll tear it down with all my power! Even you, Morgan Kane! Your new Limit Break is strong, but I'll break through it and win this fight! I end my turn!"

**Peter  
Hand: 7  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Million Ray Pegasus  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Crimson Impact, Metatron (F), Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Fever Therapy Nurse (U), Crimson Mind, Baruch (U)**

**Morgan**

**Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Origin Mage, Ildona/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (F), Death Feather Eagle (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

"I stand and draw!" Morgan snarled. "I call Badbabh Caar!" Smirking, the mage appeared once again, stood before Charon and wrapped in those ghostly talons **[Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar – 9000 Power]**. "I won't be beaten by someone like you! Badbabh Caar's skill!" He revealed the top card of his deck, grimacing. "Mac Lir... Superior Call," he growled.

The Dark Shield arose, bristling with his black armor and bearing his mighty shields **[Dark Shield, Mac Lir – 6000 Power]**.

"_If Peter had just attacked Ildona, he'd have drawn into that this turn," _Mary realized. _"It looks like getting rid of Lucan was the right choice." _

"I call Lucan!" Roaring, the Knight of Wrath arose before Lir, brandishing his axe **[Knight of Wrath, Lucan – 9000 Power]**. "Boosted by Caer, Ildona attacks Metatron! Punish her!" The Origin Mage unleashed the icy shadows, lances of utter blackness which speared at Metatron to rip her asunder **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**

"I guard with Pure Keeper, Requiel," Peter answered. With a shy smile, a beautiful angel with virgin white wings appeared, a shield of white light arising before her to shield Metatron as he discarded Bouquet Toss Messenger. "With her skill, Perfect Guard."

Morgan's expression turned to one of utter bitterness and frustration. "I check!" One card was checked, then a second. Both were dull. Both couldn't help.

**[Drive Check – Knight of Ideals, Caer – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Skull Witch, Nemain – No Trigger]**

Ildona's dark lances smashed into Requiel's shield, fracturing as they pressed into the light, and finally shattering into nothing but dark motes. "With a boost from Mac Lir, crush him, Lucan!" Morgan roared. Lucan exploded forth, raising his mighty axe **[9000 Power + 6000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"Rocket Dash Unicorn guards!" Whinnying, a dark unicorn arose, sparkling with light until Lucan slashed into motes with a vicious slash of the axe **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Charon, end this, Badbabh Caar!" Morgan cried desperately. Caar raised a hand and the ghostly talons whipped forth **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"Million Ray, Intercept, and Bethnael, guard," Peter answered. Burst Shot, Bethnael arose as Million Ray Pegasus soared forwards as well, the talons tearing them into motes **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

Morgan glared at Peter. "You think you're so strong?! That you're strong enough to win this?! You're wrong! You're damn wrong! I'm Morgan Kane! I won't lose to your team again!"

Peter said nothing in answer.

Morgan's furious sneer grew. "I'm going to crush you! You hear me! I'll survive this turn and win! I end my turn! Take your last damn turn!"

**Morgan  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Knight of Wrath, Lucan/Origin Mage, Ildona/Dark Mage, Badbabh Caar  
Back Row: Dark Shield, Mac Lir/Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon  
Damage: Gururubau (F), Knight of Wrath, Lucan (F), Death Feather Eagle (F), Dark Shield, Mac Lir (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Empty  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
Damage: Bouquet Toss Messenger (U), Crimson Impact, Metatron (F), Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Fever Therapy Nurse (U), Crimson Mind, Baruch (U)**

"Stand and draw," Peter said quietly. "You're strong, Morgan. You got your place as second-best through that, through the strength of your team. Despite everything, I can't deny that you're strong, more than a match for most fighters. But I'm not most fighters. Bright Dawn made me strong too. I made myself strong in a way Luke didn't understand when he fought you back then. Because he didn't _want_ to understand back then, and accepted what he was told 'strong' meant." He paused. "I accept that you hate Luke, and I understand that. But at the same time, I'm asking you now. He's changed. Please, put aside your anger and help us. Otherwise, we can't help him escape the pain Nick's group is putting him through. And if it carries on, I'm scared that he'll go back to how he was. To that cold person who beat you back then."

Morgan said nothing. He was reflecting on it, memories flickering over his dark eyes.

"Please, Morgan," Mary begged, adding her plea to Peter's. "Luke _has _changed. He's nice now. He's kind, he's happy. He was fine until Nick came and started to torture him with those gloves. He's my friend now, as much as he was before we even knew Vanguard existed." She stared at the man, her eyes begging as much as her voice. "He doesn't deserve to suffer like that. He doesn't deserve to be made into what he was again. And I'd do _anything_ to save him from that. Because he's my friend... more than that. He's my truest friend, the first friend I ever had."

Still Morgan didn't speak. He seemed conflicted, as though half of him wanted to scorn them, but the other was genuinely touched by their appeals.

"I'm going to end this fight, for his sake," Peter declared. "I'm going to win for his sake. Nothing can stop me when I fight for my friends! That's the lesson Team Avalon taught me that day! When you fight with everything for your friends, with all your determination, you can overcome any obstacle! I call Love Machine Gun, Nociel!" He played the card and with a smile, Nociel arose **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 ****Power]**. "Nociel's skill! I change this Calamity Flame for the Metatron in my Damage Zone!" He exchanged the two cards. "Metatron! Rise beyond the limits... _**Limit Break**_!" He turned over a Damage and in a flash of white, Nociel and the Thousand Ray behind his Vanguard vanished, only to instantly reappear **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power]**. "I called Nociel again, so I get to use her skill again." Metatron was placed on his Damage Zone, and he took a face-down Bouquet Toss Messenger from it. "I've put a total of four cards onto my Damage Zone this turn, so my left-hand column and the Thousand Ray behind Nociel get 8000 Power, while the Thousand Ray behind Metatron gets 2000 Power since it was only here for that last card." The four Units glowed with overwhelming light, light which forced the Shadow Paladins back. They gathered blackness and corruption to try and shield against the holy radiance, but it was clear how ineffectual their defense was **[The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 18000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 15000 Powerx2] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]**.

"Next, I use the skills of Fever Therapy, Baruch and Aphrodite in my Damage Zone," Peter continued. "I Counterblast all three of them! Metatron gets 3000 Power for each!" Metatron ignited with that crimson glory, that radiance which made her seem like a goddess come unto the earth **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 19000 Power]**.

Morgan stared in horror at the empowered field. "You..."

"This is the power of bonds," Peter whispered. "This is the power of my bonds with my friends! I won't ever abandon them! With a boost from Thousand Ray, go, Metatron!" Metatron rose in that divine flame, tearing like a glorious inferno towards Ildona, her lance like the spear of a war god ready to fall and pass divine judgment **[19000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 31000 Power]**.

"I... don't guard."

"I check the Twin Drive," he said. "First, no Trigger. Second, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Pure Keeper, Requiel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

Metatron's burning lance ripped through Ildona, the Origin Mage howling in pain and clutching at the wound as the crimson angel kicked him to the dust and soared back to her comrades. A card was placed onto Morgan's Damage Zone, the man staring at it horrified.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Fighting Spirit, Dordona – No Trigger]**

"Thousand Ray boosts! Attack, Nociel!" Peter cried. Nociel strung her bow and unleashed a flurry of arrows, the blazing shafts all lancing towards Ildona **[8000 Power + 15000 Power = 23000 Power]**.

"I don't guard," Morgan whispered. The arrows perforated his Vanguard, tearing through the mage in flashes of crimson light. He screamed in agony, darkness bleeding from his wounds, his skin cracking as shadows ripped through it. Morgan made a final Damage Check, staring at the card for a terrible instant before letting it drop. "Draw Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Abyss Freezer – Draw Trigger]**

Ildona screamed his last, his form melting into black ash and blowing away. The field collapsed into motes, taking the Units with it. The Shadow Paladins exploded into ash, the Angel Feather units simply fading into light, as the battlefield finally vanished. For a while, there was silence.

"What was in your hand?" Peter asked. Morgan silently revealed it. Abyss Freezer, Nemain, Caer, Ildona, Death Feather Eagle. He couldn't have guarded both Nociel and Calamity Flame, Peter reflected.

"Will you help us?" Mary asked.

Morgan said nothing.

"Please," she said. "You accepted this fight, you accepted Peter's conditions. I know you hate Luke, but he's changed, I swear. And Nick's torturing him with those shock gloves-"

"You're telling the truth?" Morgan asked, his voice less grim than it had been the whole time they had been there. "You're not just making this up to try and get me to do it?"

"It's the truth," Peter said simply. Mary nodded in support, Morgan still looking at them with an unreadable expression.

"I want to save him from this," she murmured. "Watching him suffer like this, and act like he _deserves _it. It hurts so much inside to have to watch him break down like this and not be able to help. All I want is to be able to end this. To see Nick be punished for what he's doing. That's all I'm asking you for, Morgan. All we're asking is that you let us do that. For Luke's sake."

Morgan considered it for a moment. "Fine," he finally said. "I know who's probably covering for him, I can get them to stop. I can still do that, at least." He paused. "Give Nick hell for me."

"Don't worry. We will," Mary said, her voice full of conviction and her anger at Nick blazing in her tone.

Morgan smiled. "Good. You guys get going. I'll sort things out for you. Don't count me as a friend now, though. I'm only doing this because I want to see Nick rot. Not because I care about your friend or anything."

Mary looked as though she might say something, but Peter stopped her with a shake of his head. "Thank you," he said. Morgan said nothing in return as the two left, simply staring at the wall. The pro fighter gave a sigh, turning back to his cards on the Motion Figure System. "Thanks for the cards, Blake," he muttered. "I just guess sometimes even the best cards can't win for you."

He heard his front door close, and briefly smiled. "I hope you're ready, Nick, you rat. Those two are going to crush you like the worm you are."

VFS05

Card of the Day:

Origin Mage, Ildona  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Elf – Shadow Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 2 & Choose two of your «Shadow Paladin» rear-guards, and retire them] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, and this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.  
Auto [V]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.  
_Nothing can escape from its "long arms"._

_A great Elven mage who has existed since before the nation of United Sanctuary was formed on the continent. At one point, he was a young man with a gentle heart, but it is said that one day, having peacefully watched the fate of Cray, he exchanged words with a certain Guardian Dragon. When United Sanctuary was founded, civilization became more and more advanced, which led to people beginning to fight more often, as they began to slowly stop listening to the words of the ancient sage. And when he finally reappeared on the forefront of history once more after many years, he had become so evil that no hints of his old self remained. One of the first mages, tainted in darkness... what does he see in his countless pupils and what does he plan to grasp with his arms that are dyed in darkness?_

VFS05

Card Stats:

Knight of Ideals, Caer  
Grade 1/Elf – Shadow Paladin/7000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [V/R]: During your turn, when your «Shadow Paladin» is retired by the skill of a «Shadow Paladin», this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
_Black feathers for death. White feathers for rebirth._

Knight of Wrath, Lucan  
Grade 2/Human – Shadow Paladin/9000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [V/R]: During your turn, when your «Shadow Paladin» is retired by the skill of a «Shadow Paladin», this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
_"Now, give me a glorious battle!"_

(The above two cards were created by me.)

Next Time:  
**Ride 6: The Consuming Dusk**


	6. Ride 6: The Consuming Dusk

(Author's Note: Sorry about the hiatus on this, stuff happened and I got hit with writer's block pretty severely. But I'm back now. And in other news, I've naturally seen the reveal of Purgatory Revenger and Binding Force of the Black Rings. They certainly look _awesome_, so let's just hope the Revengers will give Samuel the new Shadow Paladin I've been waiting for.

And speaking of Samuel...)

**Ride 6: The Consuming Dusk**

Nick sat alone in his kingdom of shadows and dust, behind the black shroud which was his banner. The darkness was all around him, engulfing him in its chill embrace. Just as it had ever since he had lost to Luke and found the truth of the world. He stared at a TV, watching a pro league match as it unfolded.

"_Here it is, ladies and gentlemen! In the clash of our national champions, Team Avalon, and one of our newest pro teams, Team Rampage, the first player of Rampage is about to take his second Grade 3 turn against Samuel Wilson! So far, it looks like Lucas Brown is using a standard Spike Brothers deck, but will he surprise us here?!"_

The Units were now shown on screen. On one side, a dark army rose, a Black Sage, Charon and a Knight of Ideals, Caer supported the towering form of Phantom Blaster Dragon **[Phantom Blaster Dragon – 11000 Power]**, as well as a silent knight dressed all in jagged black plate armor **[Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – 9000 Power]** and a pitch-black knight also clad in jagged black plate, his face bare to reveal cold green eyes and a mighty sword with two points raised in his grip. Lines of twisting pale light ran across the warrior's armor, amethysts and rubies studding the cybernetic plate as adornments **[Blaster Dark – 9000 Power]**.

Opposite were the demonic sports team figures of Spike Brothers, dominated by a colossal white and purple android carrying a massive steel rugby ball, its eyes burning red **[Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor – 10000 Power]**, with support from a more humanoid player **[Wonder Boy – 8000 Power]**. To the right was a lone towering ogre-like figure dressed in spiky armored gear **[Juggernaut Maximum – 11000 Power]**, while on the right a green-skinned goblin clutching a vial of purple liquid supported a panther-man in black armor **[Medical Manager – 7000 Power] [Treasured Black Panther – 10000 Power]**.

**Samuel  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Blaster Dark/Phantom Blaster Dragon/Knight of Nullity, Masquerade **

**Back Row: Knight of Ideals, Caer/Black Sage, Charon/Empty  
Damage: Abyss Freezer (F), Midnight Requiem (F), Blaster Javelin (F), Darkness Maiden, Macha (U)**

**Lucas  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Treasured Black Panther/Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor/Juggernaut Maximum  
Back Row: Medical Manager/Wonder Boy/Empty  
Damage: Reckless Express (F), Juggernaut Maximum (U), Demonic Lord, Dudley Emperor (U), Cheer Girl, Tiara (U)**

"_Stand and draw!" _Lucas growled. _"You think you can stand up to the ace of Team Rampage?! I'm gonna crush you here and now, Samuel Wilson! Get ready to feel my rampage! Final Turn!"_ He drew as the crowd went wild. _"Maximum, smash Phantom Blaster Dragon! I use Maximum's skill and Soul Blast so he gets 5000 Power for this attack!" _Maximum roared, surging at the monstrous cursed dragon with a mighty fist drawn back**[11000 Power + 5000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"_Grim Reaper, guard." _His opponent's soft response brought forth the crimson-haired demon, who took Maximum's punch with a sneer before bursting into dark motes **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**. Juggernaut Maximum promptly vanished as the drawback to its skill forced it back to the deck.

"_Boosted by Wonder Boy, smash him, Dudley Emperor!" _The monstrous robot erupted at the dragon, readying its own fist **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**. _"Dudley Emperor's skill activates! Smash the limits with your strongest tackle! Limit Break, **Avalanche Stampede**! I Counterblast two cards and send two cards from my hand to Soul," _he slid a Cheerful Lynx and Reckless Express into the Soul as a circle of shadows exploded beneath Dudley Emperor, _"to Superior Call any two Spike Brothers from my deck! Come! Dudley Daisy! Dudley Douglass!" _Two figures appeared in his empty column, a crimson-haired succubus in black leather shorts and a halter top rising behind a muscular armored figure **[Dudley Daisy – 7000 Power] [Dudley Douglass – 9000 Power]**. _"I activate their skills! When I call them in the Battle Phase, I can Counterblast to have them gain 5000 Power until end of turn!" _He turned over two more Damage cards as shadowy auras surrounded Daisy and Douglass **[Dudley Daisy – 12000 Power] [Dudley Douglass – 14000 Power]**. Emperor burst over the field at Phantom Blaster Dragon with a roar.

"_I don't guard."_ Nick frowned at this, watching as Lucas checked two cards only to have neither present a Trigger.

**[Drive Check – Dudley Douglass – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cheer Girl, Marilyn – No Trigger]**

Emperor's fist smashed into Phantom Blaster Dragon, sending the dragon reeling back a step before it recovered with a growl. _"Damage Check... no Trigger."_

**[Damage Check – Knight of Nullity, Masquerade – No Trigger]**

"_Now, boosted by Medical Manager, Black Panther attacks!" _The panther-man lunged with a snarl **[10000 Power + 7000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"_I guard with Death Feather Eagle!" _Shrieking, a black-feathered eagle swooped down into the attack's path **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield = 21000 Power]**.

Nick sighed as a smirk crossed Lucas' face. He knew what was going through the young pro's mind. Excitement at the idea that Samuel Wilson would have to expend everything to stop his final attack. But he knew what Samuel was going for. And Lucas should have known too. Samuel's deck was only traditional up to a point. Phantom Blaster Dragon was there, true, but there was something else. Something unorthodox to that Clan. It was lurking among the last three cards in Samuel's hand.

"_I'm... I'm gonna win! Daisy boosts! Crush him, Douglass!" _Roaring, Douglass erupted towards Phantom Blaster Dragon with his great fist drawn back to smash the dragon into submission **[14000 Power + 12000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

As Samuel played a card, Nick looked away, already losing interest even as he heard Lucas' cry of horror. _"Mac Lir, Perfect Guard!"_ And sure enough, a short while later, the words he was expecting came.

"_Every light casts a shadow! Every hero is mirrored by a black soul! Even the King of Knights etches a silhouette into the darkness! I Ride... The Dark Dictator!" _He glanced back to see an utterly dark figure rising. Wrapped in a cape thick as night, his eyes were cold and dark as lumps of coal, glaring with regal hate at the Spike Brothers opposite. He was Alfred made dark, the utter negative of the noble King of Knights. The dictator raised a black clone of Alfred's blade in hand, riding astride a black horse which could have been Alfred's own dyed the color of midnight **[The Dark Dictator – 10000 Power]**. _"The Dark Dictator's skill! When I Ride him, Soul Blast! My rear-guard Shadow Paladins in the front row get 5000 Power this turn! And with his other skill, Dictator gets 2000 Power for each of my Shadow Paladin rear-guards! Call, Javelin!"_

"_No... no! There's no way!"_

But a moment later, the dictator struck, and Dudley Emperor was hurled back and crushed into an obsidian cliff-face. _"Caer boosts! Final attack, Blaster Dark!" _The black swordsman strode forth and his mighty blade swung, cleaving through Dudley Emperor and obliterating the mighty robot in a storm of darkness and violet fire. The last image of the match was of Blaster Dark amidst the violet flames, staring into the abyssal inferno with those grim green eyes before the hologram faded.

The sight made Nick remember. Seeing a champion defeat a challenger made him remember his own past, remember that day when he had seen how foolish bonds and friends were. When he had been shown the truth, that the powerless could only fall into despair, and only those with power were able to claim glory.

"_Demon Eater's Megablast! I retire all of your rear-guards!" An explosion of darkness burst from his Vanguard, annihilating the opposing field. _

"_No!"_

"_With that, your Intercepts are gone, and you can't stop me!" he sneered. "Boosted by Doreen, Sieger attacks Blockade!" Snarling, the pitch-black werewolf lunged at the towering form of a crimson dragon wrapped in paper seals **[10000 Power + 12000 Power = 22000 Power]**. Sieger struck, its claws ripping through Blockade's armor and rending it asunder. The dragon howled in agony and collapsed, its armor cracked and leaking streams of lava. A final card fell to the opposing Damage Zone, making Blockade scream and roar in pain as it burst into motes of flame and took its fellow Kagero forces with it._

At first, his team had been unstoppable. At first, they had walked through the opposition, rising out of the Underground Leagues into the pro league itself. They were rising towards the top, and then they had been halted by another team. A team of fellow newcomers.

"_These Bright Dawn guys are nothing," his teammate scoffed. "This is like their second game. They probably won the first on a fluke, we'll send them packing easily enough."_

"_Yeah," Nick agreed, regarding his deck. "We're going to crush these kids." He smirked._

But it hadn't gone so well, he reflected coldly. It hadn't gone well at all.

"_Edel Rose's skill! I return her to my deck to add Sieger to my hand!" He put a card onto his deck, retrieving another. "I call Sieger!" Howling, the werewolf arose, its claws gleaming viciously **[Werwolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "Boosted by Alluring Succubus, Berith attacks!" With a roar of bloodlust, a demonic figure clad in barbed armor tore forth, wielding two serrated scimitars **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 18000 Power]**. _

"_No guard." Berith struck Luke's Vanguard, ripping into Lohengrin with two sweeps of his scimitars. Luke coldly and calmly checked a Damage card. _

_**[Damage Check – Young Pegasus Knight – No Trigger]**_

"_Boosted by Doreen, Demon Eater attacks!" The black-haired elf in a white robe raised a hand, unleashing a bolt of cold darkness at Lohengrin **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 21000 Power]**._

"_Iseult, guard." Luke played the card calmly, discarding a Margal as a shield of light erupted before the crystal-clad knight. _

"_Twin Drive!" Nick frowned. He checked two cards._

_**[Drive Check – Devil Blade, Berith – No Trigger]**_

_**[Drive Check – Prisoner Beast – No Trigger]**_

_The shadows ripped over Iseult's shield, dispersing to no effect. "With a boost from Prisoner Beast, Blue Dust attacks!" An icy blue man raised his hand, hurling a spear of ice at Lohengrin **[9000 Power + 8000 Power = 17000 Power]**._

"_Elaine, guard." Smiling softly, the green-haired elf arose and was shattered into motes by the spear **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**._

"_I end my turn," Nick muttered._

_**Nick  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Blue Dust/Demon Eater/Devil Blade, Berith  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster/Alluring Succubus  
Damage: Dark Queen of Nightmareland (U), Cursed Doctor (U), Edel Rose (U), Werwolf Sieger (U), Demon Eater (U)**_

_**Luke  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: High Dog Breeder, Akane/Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin/Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
Back Row: Toypugal/Little Sage, Marron/Little Sage, Marron  
Damage: Pongal (F), High Dog Breeder, Akane (F), Knight of Silence, Gallatin (F), Margal (U), Swordsman of the Blaze, Palamedes (U)**_

"_I stand and draw," Luke sighed, drawing a card. "I guess I'll just have to show you. This is over. The victor has been decided, so now, the end is here. Fall in awe before this holy light. Shrink away from this righteous glory! Descend before me, o blessed dragon! I Ride **Soul Saver Dragon**!" _

_Light exploded before him, consuming Lohengrin and blinding Nick, who winced in pain and covered his eyes. Brilliant wings opened, unveiling a beautiful holy dragon. Its flesh was like sunlight, coated in light blue armor, and its eyes were blazing crimson. The creature roared, its cry like a divine song as it hovered over the field. Its exalted light banished the shadows, forcing the Dark Irregulars to cower before its glorious form **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**. _

"_Now, fall into despair," Luke smirked viciously. "Soul Saver Dragon's Soul Blast... Holy Charging Roar! I Soul Blast five cards and three of my rear-guards get 5000 Power this turn!" Stardust Trumpeter, Toypugal, Barron, Lohengrin and Alabaster Owl were discarded from his Soul, holy light flashing from the dragon to strike three Units. "Akane... Toypugal... Palamedes... all of you, Power plus 5000!" The three yelled out their cries, their forms illuminated by divine glory and might **[High Dog Breeder, Akane – 13000 Power] [Toypugal – 11000 Power] [Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 15000 Power]**. _

_Nick took a step back. "You... I thought..."_

"_You thought I'd be easy," Luke crooned, his amused, cruel smirk growing in width. "You thought you'd just push me over, and yet here I stand. You're the pathetic one. You're weak. You're nothing. And now I'll prove it here. Marron... boost. Soul Saver Dragon, annihilate him! **Lightning Judgment**!" Soul Saver Dragon pooled its hands, gathering crackling lightning into a sphere which it hurled at Demon Eater **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**._

"_Blitzritter, Prisoner Beast, guard! Blue Dust, Intercept!" Nick cried, the three moving into position to defend **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 30000 Power]**._

"_It's nothing... it's useless," his opponent laughed. "You're nothing but weak, nothing but pathetic. You're powerless to resist me. You're just a fool drugged up on confidence, thinking he has any capability to win despite being nothing at all. Twin Drive." He drew the first card, revealing. "Oh, some luck for you. No Trigger."_

_**[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**_

"_Second check," he smirked as the card flashed green, "Heal Trigger. I heal one Damage... Akane powers up." _

_**[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**_

_Nick paled. "No... you... you can't! You're not strong! You can't be strong enough to do this, not compared to me!"_

"_But I am," Luke whispered. "I've gotten strong. Thanks to her, I've gotten strong. I'm going to get stronger. I **will** get stronger, for her. I'll crush all the weak people in my way and show them the truth of this world! Only the strong may thrive! The weak can only be crushed underfoot! Marron boosts! Palamedes, **end this**!" Raging with glorious divine flames, Palamedes erupted forth, his armor shining with holy flame **[15000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 26000 Power]**. _

"_No... no guard..." Palamedes struck with a roar, his scimitars blazing as they tore into Demon Eater. She screamed as fire exploded from the angelic salamander, obliterating the Dark Irregulars in a divine inferno. They burst into darkness and were consumed in flames, devoured by holy might and wrath. A card fell to Nick's Damage Zone, his eyes wide with horror. "You... you bastard..."_

_**[Damage Check – Demon Eater – No Trigger]**_

_Luke turned away after retrieving his deck. He sighed dismissively. "No challenge at all. Just no challenge at all." He glanced back at Nick, his single visible eye cold. "You weren't even something I could enjoy beating." And with that, he walked away, leaving Nick staring after him. He was cold and broken, shattered by such a crushing defeat. He stared at the retreating, aloof Luke in a mix of awe and terror. _

"_You... who are you?"_

He turned back to the fight on screen, watching as Team Avalon's next player continued her fight. Agatha Gladstone was dressed in a violet coat, closed against the encroaching chill of the wind, her blue-dyed hair tossed in the breeze as she drew a card.

Wes entered behind him. "People are saying Morgan Kane's up to something, Nick."

Nick frowned. "What's he doing?"

"Sniffing around your contacts, visiting them," Wes shrugged. "Doing something, anyway. No one's sure what yet, but I thought you should know. He's visiting the people who're keeping the police off of us."

Nick's frown grew, but he hid it. "It's nothing. He can't do anything. None of them can do anything. We're almost there, Wes. I can feel it. We've almost crushed that kid so much he'll go back to how he was. And then... all of them will crumble. I'll get my revenge. And he and I will crush these sycophants and ignorant people, we'll topple them from their glass thrones and show them the truth." He stared down at a table by the TV, at the cards scattered on it. "And I have something to show him, a present for his return. This new deck is even more powerful than Beelzebub. It'll truly show him the power I've taken up following his example." He turned to his ally, smirking wildly. "Are you looking forward to it? Is Sabrina looking forward to it? I'll let you walk beside us if he chooses to as well. As our fellows. You've proven yourself strong, and so has she." He laughed.

"I'm just looking forward to finally crushing the guy who beat me," Wes replied, turning away. "That's all I want. Anything else is just a nice bonus." With that, he left, leaving Nick alone. He stared at the black of the shroud for a short while, watching it flap in the breeze from outside. He could hear fights going on beyond, could hear drunken men make inept passes at toughened young women who answered with scorn. He could hear the roughness of the place in their voices, in the rage which burned in every single throat no matter how lightly. He had done this to all of them. He had forced them all to confront the harsh world, and made them strong in doing so. Because of that guy, all of them had learned one lesson. All that mattered was strength. That was all the world respected in any way. But somehow, he himself had forgotten that lesson. He had had it leeched out of him by that _pathetic girl_, the one who stared at him with friendship and sorrow and love until his cold heart melted and was made soft once more. And Nick couldn't bear it. Couldn't bear seeing such a mighty figure brought so pitifully low. Couldn't bear his greatest enemy being reduced to a _child _who simply apologized and grovelled for forgiveness. No. He wouldn't let it endure. He wouldn't let such a pitiful thing continue. He had crushed that sad, pale shadow over and over, smashed it closer and closer to breaking point. Made him feel despair and helplessness to push him closer to that edge, beyond which lay the truth and embracing it once again.

"Don't worry," he crooned softly. "I'll bring you back. I'll get you back from that pathetic cage you're locked in. And once you're back... together, we'll show this world what the truth is."

VFS06

Mary stood in the stadium, gazing at the fight being displayed on the TV in the gallery. A towering aquatic dragon rose menacingly on one side of the field, roaring ferociously. Its head was crowned by a shining white horn, fins and spines adorned its scales, and a futuristic-looking weapon was gripped in its taloned hands **[Navalgazer Dragon – 13000 Power]**, supported by a blue-tailed mermaid clad in a white naval uniform and wielding a trident **[Battle Siren, Dorothea – 6000 Power]**. To its right were a noble white-clad marine wielding two bulky laser rifles, supported by a similarly white-clad man with a cybernetic right arm **[Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos – 9000 Power] [Storm Rider, Eugen – 6000 Power]**, while on the right was a woman dressed in a similar white uniform and wielding a futuristic sniper rifle, supported by a marine in that uniform bearing a laser rifle **[Tear Knight, Valeria – 9000 Power] [Tear Knight, Theo – 8000 Power]**.

"Aqua Force..." Mary murmured. They were the newest Clan, a legendary armada returned to Cray after thousands of years being missing, having once ruled the planet with their might. She had only fought Aqua Force a few times, but that had been enough to give her an impression of the raw power that navy could bring to bear in the hands of skilled fighters. But the enemy facing the Aqua Force player wasn't someone who could be easily intimidated by raw power. A national champion would have faced worse than this, after all.

Opposite, Agatha's field was dominated by a black-clad, smirking magician wrapped in twisting shadows **[Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel – 10000 Power]**, supported by a cheerful pink-clad bunny girl **[Midnight ****Bunny – 7000 Power]**. To his right was a grey-skinned figure jugging vials of a green liquid **[Nitro Juggler – 9000 Power]**, while the left column consisted of a skull-juggling gremlin boosting a tall blonde doll dressed in a red and white dress **[Skull Juggler – 7000 Power] [Nightmare Doll, Alice – 10000 Power]**.

Agatha's opponent was the second player from Team Rampage, a tall, imposing woman dressed in a blue coat over her white dress. She gazed out piercingly at her champion opponent, calculating. She had just attacked Agatha's Vanguard Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel with Eugen, to no effect, then used Eugen's skill to exchange places with Algos. "Algos attacks Nitro Juggler!" Algos opened fire, unleashing a volley of green laser bullets which perforated and shattered the grey-skinned figure.

The woman, Angela, smirked. "Dorothea boosts! Navalgazer attacks! With Navalgazer's skill, as this is the third battle this turn, he gets 3000 Power, and with Dorothea's skill, as it's the third battle, plus 4000 Power!" Glowing with light from both the mentioned empowerments and its lingering Limit Break, Navalgazer roared, loosing a spear of vibrant blue light from its weapon **[13000 Power + 3000 Power + 6000 Power + 4000 Power = 26000 Power]**.

Agatha just played a card. "I guard with Hades Hypnotist," she replied, bringing a brief look of shock to Angela. "And drop Rainbow Magician. Perfect guard!" A cloaked demonic hypnotist sprang from the shadows, weaving them into a shield before Navalgazer Dragon's attack.

"Twin Drive!" Angela declared. "First... no Trigger. Second... Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Valeria and draw one card!"

**[Drive Check – Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Pyroxene Communications Sea Otter Soldier – Draw Trigger]**

Navalgazer's attack smashed into the shadowy shield and was shattered asunder, the dragon growling softly. "Theo boosts! Valeria, attack Raqiel!" Angela commanded. Valeria raised her rifle, unleashing a bullet of light towards Raqiel **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

Agatha just played two more cards, leaving a single one in her hand. "I guard with Candy Clown and Skull Juggler." A cackling green-clad clown arose alongside the gremlin, the two taking the bullet and shattering **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"Turn end."

**Angela  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Marine General of the Restless Tides, Algos/Navalgazer Dragon/Tear Knight, Valeria  
Back Row: Storm Rider, Eugen/Battle Siren, Dorothea/Tear Knight, Theo  
Damage: Battleship Intelligence (F), Navalgazer Dragon (F), Tear Knight, Lazarus (F), Battle Siren, Dorothea (U), Supersonic Sailor (U)**

**Agatha  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Nightmare Doll, Alice/Nightmare Summoner, Raqiel/Empty  
Back Row: Skull Juggler/Midnight Bunny/Empty  
Damage: Nitro Juggler (F), Poison Juggler (U), Magical Partner (U), Purple Trapezist (U)**

"Stand and draw," Agatha spoke. "I call Purple Trapezist." Smiling, a pale succubus dressed in a purple leotard arose **[Purple Trapezist – 6000 Power]**. "Trapezist's skill activates. I move Midnight Bunny into my Soul and Superior Call Jumping Jill!" Bunny laughed and waved as she faded away, a woman in a gaudy red costume and shoes with soles on springs rising in front of Trapezist **[Jumping Jill – 9000 Power]**. "Since Jill was called from the Soul, she gains 3000 Power, and I call Poison Juggler!" As Jill flared with a dark aura, a cackling gremlin juggling vials of toxic green liquid rose behind Raqiel** [Jumping Jill – 12000 Power] [Poison Juggler – 4000 Power]**. "Poison Juggler's skill. I move it to my Soul to have Jill gain 3000 Power this turn." Still cackling, the gremlin faded into shadows, the jumper's dark aura intensifying **[Jumping Jill – 15000 Power]**. "Boosted by Trapezist, Jill attacks Navalgazer!" Jill lunged forwards, wrapped in darkness **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Mothership Intelligence, Algos, guard!" Angela retorted. A glowing female hologram appeared, accompanied by a second Algos, and Jill smashed them into blue motes **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = ****25000 Power]**.

"Raqiel attacks!" Raqiel raised a hand, darkness swirling around the vanguard. "Raqiel's Limit Break activates!" A black circle ignited beneath him as he sent talons of darkness racing at Navalgazer **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"I guard with Paschal!" A white-clad marine arose, a blocky shield of emerald light forming before him as Angela discarded Sea Otter Soldier.

"Twin Drive!" Agatha retorted. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Magical Partner – No Trigger]**

"Second check... got a Stand Trigger! I give the Power to Alice, and stand Jill!"

**[Drive Check – Sky High Walker – Stand Trigger]**

"No!" Angela gasped.

Mary lost interest as the match ended, Agatha making an attack with Alice which was frantically guarded by Intercepts from Algos and Valeria, added to by a Theo from the hand, then finishing with an attack from Jumping Jill. The announcer declared Avalon's overall victory, but it seemed lost on Mary.

As she had arranged with them beforehand, Avalon soon came into the gallery. Samuel and Agatha were joined by their teammate, Robert Macmillan, a brown-haired, green-eyed young man wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. They were the national champions, Mary reflected. The fighters who had defeated them before. The ones who had opened the way for her to bring the old Luke back.

"Hey, Mary," Robert greeted.

"Hey," she replied. The sadness in her tone betrayed her immediately, and all three of them noticed.

"What's wrong?" Samuel ventured. "You don't get in touch with us very often, and when you said you wanted to meet us in person... I'm sorry. It's just that you don't normally-"

"I know," she cut in. "It's just that this is... something really important. It's about Luke... he..." She stopped, unable to bring herself to continue.

"What is it, Mary? What's happened?" Robert asked.

She slumped into a chair, staring at the blank red of the tabletop as she tried to collect herself. All she could think of was being held there, utterly helpless as just short feet away, he suffered and screamed in agony. "He's in trouble..."

"How? What's happened to him?"

"This guy... he's called Nick. Luke beat him back when..." The three of them nodded, knowing what she meant immediately. "He's come back with a group of people Luke beat... threatened us to get Luke to fight them. They're using these gloves that shock you when you take Damage... torturing him. Trying to get him to go back to how he was." She explained the rest, about the police, about Nick himself, and about their visit to Morgan.

When she finished, the three champions were silent for a short while. "If you want, we can come and fight with you," Samuel said, his expression now grim. "I'd be happy to do something about this Nick guy."

"So would I," Robert nodded. "There's no way we can let him keep getting away with this."

Agatha said nothing, but nodded. Her eyes were burning with anger.

"Peter and I want to fight," she responded. "If we have to, we'll beat them. You guys... I need you to make this clear. There's something going on behind the scenes with Nick. He has stuff which lets him keep the police away, and these shock gloves. And from what John's told us, there's much more going on than people know. I came to tell you all this not just so you could help out if you wanted, but so you could know. National champions can do a lot more than I can. Someone supplied Nick with this stuff. Someone out there is probably still giving other people this stuff."

"You want us to start something against it," Robert murmured.

"If you can... if not, I'll understand," she said.

"We might not be able to start immediately, but... we had something in mind already," Samuel said. "There's still corruption here we want to clean up, for everyone trying to get to where we are. And your thing seems like part of that. We'll gladly help as soon as we can. In the meantime, is there anything we can do to help?"

"Peter and I are going to confront Nick," she replied. "Hopefully we can get him to stop this, and get Luke out of there. I'm going to his house first to get him to stay there while we do this."

"Call us if you need us," Robert said.

"I will." With that, Mary walked away. Her eyes were dark, but light was beginning to break through her worry and fear. Hope was beginning to rise, hope that this could finally end. That they could stop Nick. And that they could save Luke from this darkness and despair.

VFS06

When Mary arrived at Luke's house, his father was stepping out, grim-faced and pulling on his coat.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Luke's vanished," he replied.

"Vanished?!"

"We saw him in his room half an hour ago, but we checked just now and he's not there... he must've slipped out," the man muttered, clearly furious with himself. "I'm sorry, I should've kept a closer eye on him. I was just heading out to look for him."

"I know where he's gone," Mary answered. "He's gone back there, to face Nick."

The man's face turned even more thunderous. "I'm going there. I'll put an end to this myself."

"I know... you want to help," she said. "But Nick won't let you get close. He doesn't want you. He wants me and Luke. He wants to make me suffer too, I guess."

"All the more reason for me to come!" he protested. "Who knows what he'll do to you?"

Mary took out her deck, staring at it. "I know what he wants. He wants to beat Luke. Crush him and humiliate him... the way Luke humiliated him. But the Luke he's fighting isn't that Luke. That's why he won't let this end. Not until he's got that Luke back, until he's satisfied." She paused. "Peter and I can go there and get him back."

"Or we could just let the police take Nick and his bunch of thugs away," Mr. Adams growled.

Mary shook her head. "They won't let Luke go without a fight, not if he's there. Peter and I can go there without them hurting him. They want to punish us too. We can go there, beat them at their own sick game, and get Luke back, then the police can handle the rest."

"Maybe... I still think it would be safer to call the police."

"If we do that, I don't know what they'll do to Luke," she murmured. "Trust me. Peter and I can get him out of there. Once he's safe, we'll let the police do their job. I just don't want to put Luke at risk. Nick's absolutely obsessed, he might do anything to Luke if he thinks he's under threat. Plus, there's the chance he has friends elsewhere who'll try to get revenge if we just have him locked away without settling this. It has to end here, and we have to end it our way. If we can beat him here, it'll end. Word will get out that he lost and it should bury his influence."

"Should..." he repeated. It was clear he was torn between the familiar solution of the police and the complications of Luke being where he was.

"Please, just let me try, Mr. Adams," Mary pleaded.

"They might just use you and Luke as hostages..." he began.

"Luke's basically a hostage already. I can get in there. I can fight them and with Peter's help, I can put an end to this," she cut in. "Just let us try. The two of us... we're not going to let Luke be hurt like this. We're not going to just stand by while he needs us."

"Alright," he finally said. "But if you haven't gotten him back in an hour, I'll send in the police. I'll tell them everything and have them on standby." Mary nodded.

"Okay."

"I'll drive you there... maybe if we're lucky, we'll get there before Luke does," the man said softly, moving to his car. She made to follow, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Mary." She turned back, seeing Luke's mother stood there. A small, thin woman with the young man's blond hair, her eyes dark with sadness. The girl stared into those eyes, feeling Mrs Adams' sorrow immediately. The woman held out a box. "Luke left this behind... there was a note saying to give it to you."

Mary stepped back, taking the box. She took in the stickers on it, the butterflies and flowers, and the scrawled warnings of PRIVATE and SECRET. "What's inside?"

She shook her head. "I don't know. I haven't opened it. I guess I felt it was for you."

Mary stood there for a moment, considering. Then she slowly opened the box. Looking into it, she saw the cards piled within, their artwork sparkling in the rays of the falling sun. The light bounced from the sky around the holy dragons depicted on the cards, flashing pitifully as though trying to reach out and influence their absent master. And now she realized just how far he was plummeting. To so totally abandon these cards, even to her. To cast aside the beings he had always aspired to collect and use. Even in his shame at what he had become, he had never thrown them away like this.

"Soul Saver... Sanctuary Saver... Star Solstice... Holy Disaster... Stardrive..." she murmured, taking them in. "Luke... what are you planning to do? If you'd leave them this way..."

"There's more," Mrs Adams observed, noting the white sheets buried beneath the Cosmo Dragons. Mary gently moved the cards aside to pull out one of the sheets of paper, unfolding it. She slowly read the words on it, not fully comprehending them at first. She read again, deciphering the messy, clumsy scrawl which she knew immediately as Luke's. It was so like his younger self, so eager and frantic and rushed, yet so likeable in a strange way.

There was a short silence when she had finished reading, and the implications of it began to become fully clear. She was drawn to the messy picture done in pen beneath the writing. It wasn't just an idle doodle done out of boredom. He had put thought and effort into it, and so it seemed less messy than some of the idle sketches he had entertained her with at school. Two people stood by a river, staring out across it into the light of the setting sun reflected in the surface. They stood together, closer than ever, hands around shoulders and a head rested against a neck. There was nothing more, but there didn't need to be anything more. She didn't need to read anymore. She didn't need to dig further into the paper to know. To understand why this box had been entrusted to her, and why Luke had been so adamantly opposed to involving her. Why seeing Nick's cronies tie her down, gag her and force her to watch him suffer had put such dark agony in his eyes.

"What is it?" Luke's mother asked.

Mary gently folded the sheet of paper up and placed it back with its fellows. "Something important," she murmured. "Something he's been holding back all this time." She replaced the lid on the box, hiding the majestic dragons from view. "Thank you, Mrs Adams. I'll help him. I'll save him. I promise." She turned to go.

"What was it, Mary?"

She glanced back. "A secret. And something which makes me want to save him from this even more. I'll get him back. No matter what Nick puts in my way, I'll get him back to us all, Mrs Adams. That man can't stop me. I won't let him." She turned and strode to where Luke's father waited by the car, ablaze with conviction. The dragons were there with her now, their light raging in her soul and setting her alight with their power. Her eyes were filled with that light, with that courage which drove soldiers into the gates of Hell to save their comrades. She was like a knight clad in white armor, plunging into the darkness after a dear friend with a sword like the sun itself in hand. As she walked, she seemed unstoppable, as though even the will of God couldn't stop her from marching into this battle. More than that. The will of God couldn't stop her from _winning_. No matter what fell into her path, she would smash it aside and continue that march to victory. There was something in her heart now, something burning and bright which drove her towards the battle with Nick and made her determined to triumph.

She got into the car, holding the box as though it were the most precious thing there was as Mr Adams started the engine.

"What did he give you?" he asked.

She didn't answer at first. "You'll know. When I get him back, you'll know." That was all the answer she gave as she stared at the precious box. She thought of that picture. Then she thought of standing with Luke by the river and watching the sunset. And then finally she thought of that Luke she had seen Nick crushing. The Luke terrified of what was happening and too afraid to stand up and change his fate. He needed his friends by him. He wouldn't admit it because he didn't want them to get hurt, but he needed help to stop this.

"Do you think you can stop this Nick guy?" Mr Adams asked.

"I'm sure I can. With Peter's help... we're going to get Luke back and end this sick game." The light blazing in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The light of courage and determination there was like a sun, undying and almighty. It was warm and strong, just like the light cast by Enigman Rain. There was no longer fear or worry in Mary's stance. There was conviction and righteous anger blazing instead.

Nick's time was coming to an end. That much was clear.

VFS06

_**Card of the Day:**_

Demon Eater  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Dark Zone – Elf – Dark Irregulars  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: At the beginning of your main phase, Soul Charge 1, and this unit gets [Power]+2000 until end of turn.  
Auto [V/R]: [Soul Blast 8 & Counterblast 5] When this unit's attack hits, you may pay the cost. If you do, retire all of your opponent's rear-guards.  
_Her beautiful black hair even preys on demons.  
_

_Via forbidden dark arts, this Dark Elf possesses cursed power in her hair. By putting on a hair clip with a special seal, this power is suppressed. The occult power which resides in her hair "Big Eater", consumes everything around it, both friend and enemy, equally, into a void. _

VFS06

Next Time  
**Ride 7: Into Darkness**


	7. Ride 7: Into Darkness

_**Ride 7: Into Darkness**_

He was walking in the shadows. His white and grey clothes cut through the darkness, but were besieged on all sides by that terrible night, and his head was bowed with shame and agony. The deck in his hand seemed empty in the face of such bleak night, the light of his holy paladins unable to force back the terror all around.

Luke emerged into the underground arena, not looking at any of the silhouettes who rose to meet him. They jeered and laughed mockingly. Some did, at least. Others were silent with contempt. One or two even seemed pitying, their faces blank but their eyes speaking volumes of how they saw him.

Wes was there at the table, sneering at him. "So he finally appears," the young man jeered, before his expression hardened. "Good. We wouldn't want you to miss your grand defeat."

Luke said nothing.

"So, what happened to your pesky little friend?" he continued. "Did she just run off scared and abandon you because she realized you're worthless? That's smart of her. Who'd ever want to look after someone as pitiful as you?"

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Wes actually stepped back in shock as Luke glanced up. For a brief moment, there was a cold light in his eyes, harsh and fierce. "She would never abandon me... not in a million years..."

"Oh look. The puppy has some fangs still." Nick emerged from the shadows, chuckling. "Is that what it takes to get you growling? Threatening her? Insulting her? Maybe I should have her tied up here again."

"Leave her out of this," Luke retorted. His tone began to tremble, the very presence of Nick shaking him to his core with fear. "You want me. Not her. That's why I kept her away."

"And yet she insisted on interfering," Nick mused. "She was the one who put herself in harm's way. Wes is wrong, I suppose. She does care. And that's just it. She leeched it all out of you, all the strength which made you godlike. All the power which made you fearsome." Silence fell, a dark and imposing stillness which carried only further menace. "Maybe once I've finally saved you and brought him back, I'll go to her and liberate her from those foolish ideals. Break her too."

"Please. Leave her alone," his opponent responded, voice little but a plea now.

Nick scoffed. "How pitiful. I thought for a moment you had your fangs back. But I suppose not. You're still as pathetic as she made you. Still weak, still nothing." He took out his deck. "Maybe this will bring him back. This deck... this new deck, more powerful than any I've used before." He set the starter Vanguard down, then the deck, and smoothly donned the black leather of the shock glove. Trembling already, Luke pulled on his own glove, placing his cards down.

Sabrina slunk out of the shadows to stand with her arms folded, eyes fixed on the game. Next to her, Wes was smirking openly, looking forward to seeing Luke tortured and defeated once more. Everyone was tense, eager to see Nick's new deck at work.

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Nick declared, his eyes already blazing with glee.

"Stand up... Vanguard," Luke answered softly, his words lost to the breeze as the system hummed into life. The black castle rose up as usual, but something was different. Where before the clouds had been utterly calm, if black as oil, now they raged violently. Violet lightning speared across the black canvas of the heavens, and the forest beyond the castle walls was ripped asunder by screaming winds.

Greedy Hand and Kuraudia arose as usual, the former smirking viciously, the latter cowering in fear already.

"Don't worry... soon, he'll be back. And you'll be nothing but a memory," Nick sneered. "A bad dream, nothing more."

VFS07

Mary and Peter walked through the darkness together, side-by-side. Like Luke, they wore bright clothes, and unlike him they strode confidently through the night. Mary's eyes were hard with that shining conviction, a conviction which Peter shared. Sometimes figures stepped out to confront them, some jeering at Mary, others clenching their fists, but all backed down when they saw that expression on their faces.

"Do you think we can actually get Nick to back down?" Peter asked when they were clear of the jeering, menacing silhouettes.

"Just let him try and stop us," she retorted, her anger at the man sharpening her voice. "I'm not going to let him torture Luke any more."

"We could just send in the police. Morgan says he's dealt with all the people who were tipping Nick off."

"I don't mean this harshly, Peter. But you haven't met him," Mary said. "You didn't see the way he looked at Luke. It's like he hates him and worships him all at once... he wants that Luke back, the one who beat him. If we just have him arrested, he'll come out of it with that grudge still there, believing the same. We have to beat him. That's the only way to make him end this."

"I'll take your word for it," he said. "It's not just that, though, is it? You want to get back at these people for what they've done."

She didn't answer.

"Mary, this whole thing started because of them being crushed and wanting revenge for it. If we just crush them, they'll come back from it wanting revenge again. And it'll keep going around in a vicious cycle. There has to be more to it than just beating them."

"They've been _torturing _Luke," she argued. "You weren't there, Peter. You weren't gagged, held down and forced to watch that man torture him with that glove."

"That doesn't mean I'm not right," he protested. "I know you're hurt by this, Mary. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to let them off for what they've done to him either. But while getting that revenge on them for hurting Luke might satisfy you, and me even... it won't solve a thing in the end. They'll just come back angrier and wanting more, and it'll keep going round in that cycle."

"That doesn't mean we should just let them run off into the sunset. Not after what they've done."

"No. But we can't just crush them and expect it to end there. That's how this started, with Luke defeating them. With him _humiliating _them," Peter replied. "Please, Mary. If we just beat them and treat them like they're nothing but scum, will it solve anything? Nothing will change. And they'll just come back, still angry, still vengeful. If we want to really help Luke, we have to remember that Nick and the others are people too."

"They chose this!" Mary cried. "It wasn't Luke who made them choose those gloves! It wasn't Luke who told them to come back and hurt him! They chose this on their own!" She stopped, breathing deeply. She looked almost shocked at her own outburst.

Peter stood still too, looking at her. His expression was unreadable, his gaze turned to the box in her hands. "You've never been like this."

Mary said nothing.

"You're never been vengeful, Mary. You've never wanted to hurt people this way," he continued. "What's different? It's not just what they've done to you. Or what they've done to Luke. There's something else. Something's changed ever since you got that box. Why? What's in it?"

Mary looked down at the box. "You haven't known me and Luke that long. It feels like ages, but it's only two years or so, isn't it?"

"Mary..."

"You weren't there when Luke and I were just little kids... when we met. He protected me from this bully... I was just that timid little girl with the drunk mother who slept around with everyone," she said, her voice soft and cold. Her eyes were full of memories suddenly. "He was the new kid in our class. He came to sit next to me... then he protected me that way. We were friends right away after that. Both of us were outcasts in our own way, so we got rid of our loneliness by being together. Until we found Vanguard, and met you, we didn't have any other friends. But... we didn't need them. We had each other and that was enough."

"What's in the box, Mary?" Peter cut in gently.

"His cards... his dragons," his friend answered. "He left me them. He left me those cards, the ones he cares about so much. That means that... he really thinks that he doesn't deserve them. He thinks he's fighting this battle on his own and that's why I need to help him, Peter. Because none of us should have to do it on our own. No one should have to endure what Nick's putting him through on their own."

Peter nodded. "I know."

"He was always there, always, and then when I should've tried harder to get through to him, I couldn't," Mary said. "When that girl beat him and made him into what he was, I couldn't stop him from taking that path. I have to try this time. I have to help him the way he always helped me. And I'm going to. I'm going to beat Nick and put an end to this." She continued past him, clutching the box tight to her chest as though it were the most precious thing in the world. She was reminded of the letters within, of Luke's scrawled words. Despite their roughness, the sincerity and emotion behind them was clear.

"Hold on, Luke," she murmured. "We're coming."

VFS07

The shadows rising before him were infinite in power and majesty, engulfing the whole castle around their avatars and quelling the rage of the heavens. Everything was still and tense, his units cowering beneath the darkness. His avatar was Palamedes, helplessly raising his flames against the icy shadows which rose like a tidal wave.

"Attack!" Nick commanded. The darkness swept down. He summoned allies against it, Elaine and Gallatin rising to be joined by an intercepting Lamorak, but suddenly the darkness blazed red and the three screamed as it ripped them apart in a storm of black thorns. Now it was no longer a wave, it was a thousand spears which lanced into Palamedes as one. The swordsman's lustrous white armor buckled, ripped and shattered in the onslaught. The plates broke asunder and he howled in agony as the spears tore into him and ripped him apart at the seams, tearing him apart as effortlessly as they had his armor. The last embers drifted and were engulfed, drowned by a sea of cold shadows.

Luke screamed, falling to his knees as his allies were torn apart around him. The lights of the holographic system were split thread from thread by the shadows of Nick's Vanguard, until all that remained were dying sparks. Like withering, drowning fireflies caught in oil the lights flickered out, leaving only shadows thick and dark as tar.

Nick's units faded away with the field as the man glared down at Luke. "Still pathetic," he sneered. "Give in! Let him come back! Don't you want to be strong?! Don't you want to rule over everyone, like you did?! You're alone, and that's how it should be! Friends will never make you strong! Only you can make yourself strong!"

He was alone and cold, trembling in the aftermath of the pain of the shock glove. No one was there but enemies. His friends were safe, far from here. His thoughts fixated briefly on the box he had left to Mary. He was so close to breaking point, but at least they were safe. His friends and the dragons he had betrayed and the feelings he could never put into words. He tried to stand, but could only muster a short rising before he again collapsed, a whimper escaping him. Jeers and laughter resounded in his ears as he lay there, gasping as pain traced its way through him. It burned in his veins and on his bones, as though sparks still ripped into his whole body.

"How does it feel to be weak?" Nick said, his voice softer now. "How does it feel to be so utterly defeated? Do you remember? Will you remember? I hope so. I hope it haunts you like it haunts me, so you can always know what it was like and strive to avoid feeling this pain and humiliation ever again."

He remembered more than anything. Remembered all the defeats Nick had subjected him to. That Wes and Sabrina and all the others had subjected him too. And then he remembered all of the defeats and all of the humiliation. All of the laughter washed over him, cruel, spiteful, mocking. It tore at his soul and made him want to freeze his heart again, because it stabbed into him like a thousand knives, like the spears which had torn Palamedes apart. He was staring at the ground, seeing only blackened concrete which seemed like an endless void, ruled by alien things which looked down on him without acknowledging his presence at all. A last memory returned, gazing into eyes wide with light and madness, and his whole world shattering like all too fragile glass in their glare.

And then a lance tore him down the middle and ripped him asunder and nothing had ever been quite the same, because no one would ever believe what Melanie had done.

"You're alone," Nick whispered. "You're strongest when you're alone. When that girl isn't dragging you down with her pathetic self. When they aren't shackling you with their whining and their pitiful morals. Remember how strong you were when you didn't care. Morgan Kane. Samuel Wilson. Remember them _shattering _before you and those dragons! Do you remember that glory?! Let him return and it can be yours again! Become him and rule this world, dominate everyone who faces you! Isn't that what you want most?! To never be looked down on and humiliated?!"

"I... want..." he choked out into the dust, seeing the void dancing in Melanie's eyes in his memories. There was light and beyond it there was black wrapped in red. A world froze to utter ice. A world was engulfed in endless fire. A world just stopped and its time died as seconds ceased their passage. The terror of it was there again as he lay there, broken, in pain and alone. He had to be strong. He had to get stronger. He had to be stronger to face that nightmare and win. He had to win. He always had to win. He had to-

"Luke!"

Nick's whole expression shattered and reformed in an instant, his look of ecstatic oratory transformed into sudden rage. "You!" he spat. His voice was suddenly a roar, tearing through the space.

Luke weakly turned to look back, and saw Mary and Peter running up. Someone stumbled forth, probably pushed by a friend too scared to face the furious-looking two, only to be sent reeling to the ground by a blow from Peter. "Luke!" Mary called again, running up. Then Nick was there, separating them as a terrible shadow.

"You again," he growled. "Always... you always try to ruin him, don't you. You always have to be there to make him weak. Why?! Why can't you accept him when he's strong?! Are you jealous of that power?!"

"No," Mary retorted, glaring into his eyes. Even Nick seemed lessened by her anger. "You're the one trying to ruin him. You don't understand at all. You don't have to believe what you believe in order to be strong. Didn't you watch him say that he was wrong? He's spent seven months trying to put right his mistakes, and now here you are, trying to drag him back down again! You came here with your thugs and your horrible gloves, and you tortured him! And you're trying to say I'm the one in the wrong?! Get out of my way, and let me help my friend, Nick. I'm not letting you do this to him any more."

"And neither am I," Peter declared, moving to stand by her.

Nick stared at them for a moment, his expression harsh with demonic rage. "You don't understand at all," he murmured. "None of you do. None of you know what it's like to be thrown to the very bottom of the pit. To be looked down on by all of the world, to be so utterly alone. It's only there that you learn the truth! Friendship and love are illusions! They're lies we create to hide the truth! Only the strong can survive! The weak only despair and die! In the end, you're alone. That's what I learned when he beat me, when everyone abandoned me. All I had was humiliation and suffering, and the anger. I wanted to never feel that again! And so I got strong! I became so strong I could even stand by him, and then I find the one person who understood, and some pathetic girl's made him swallow lies all so she can kiss him better and play happy families with him! How dare you?! How dare you?!"

"Play... happy families..." Mary echoed. For a moment, she remembered the words on the letters, and then her anger was there again, blotting it out. She moved forwards, hand swinging to catch Nick in the face and knock him aside. A snarl escaped him as he caught the blow, backhanding her back with a savage lash of his free arm. A trickle of blood leaked from her nose as she staggered back into Peter, gasping at the pain which tore up and down her face.

"I won't let you lie to him any more," Nick growled. "I won't let you cling to him and drag him down! No more! No more from you!"

"You're monsters," Mary whispered. She wiped her face with her hand, staring at the red streak the blood left on her skin. "All of you. Is this what you wanted?!" She glared into the crowd. "Is this what you came here for? To torture an innocent boy for your sick _revenge_?!" A few looked away uncomfortably, more doing so as she met their gazes. "He asks how I can dare want to help and protect my friend. Well, let me ask you. How dare you do this to my friend! How could you let yourselves do this?! What kind of monsters are you to do this?!"

A blow whistled towards her head and Peter made to intercept, but Mary was already catching Wes' punch. The young man glared into her eyes wildly, furiously. "You don't understand us at all!" he growled. "I watched you in that stupid game. I watched you sob and look pathetic for the cameras. But you were never alone. You had that _lovely wonderful _audience. And you had our good old national champions to cheer you on. You were _never _alone. You were _never _in despair the way we were because of him! Don't you dare white knight him after all the pain he caused us!"

"He did horrible things and he's admitted it!" she retaliated, shoving him away. "You have no right to do this to him! To anyone! Did Nick twist you that much? I watched what Luke did to you! I admit that that was wrong, but look at yourself! Look at what you've become! Do you really think it's right to torture someone like this?"

Wes shook his head. "You don't get it at all. I'll have to show you what we became because of him. Because don't you get it? He made us strong, and I'll prove to you just how strong we've become." He held up his deck. "Fight me, Prescott, and you'll see just how strong-"

"Why should I fight you?!" she protested. "Why should I do anything except get my friend away from you people and then have all of you arrested?"

"Who says we'll let you leave?" Nick replied, gesturing. Mary looked back, seeing a group of thugs moving to block the entrance. "Stalemate, little girl. But I'll be civil. You and your friend there fight Wes and Sabrina, and I'll fight this weakling one more time. If you beat us all, you can leave. Not that it'll happen."

Mary gritted her teeth, considering it. Wes drew back, still clutching his deck as he took a position by the Motion Figure System.

"We're on their turf and they outnumber us ten to one," Peter noted. "At this point, we don't really have much choice but to play along, Mary."

"Why should we? I could call the police in right now and end this," she muttered back.

"Do that and we can't be sure Luke'll stay safe. Keep that as our last resort," he said quietly. "Let's go along with this, Mary. We can beat these people."

She stared down at Luke, wanting to push past Nick and help him up and get him away from these people. But she couldn't just do that. Fighting Nick and his allies was the only way out, no matter how much she hated it.

"Fine," she finally growled. "I'll play your game." She took out her own deck, stepping up to the Motion Figure System as Nick dragged Luke aside. "Let him go."

"He'll be perfectly fine here," the man retorted.

"Let. Him. Go," Mary snapped in response. "I'm not letting you keep your hands on him."

"Such a lack of trust," Nick deadpanned. "Fine. You people can babysit this pathetic shell while this farce goes on." He stepped back, allowing Peter to come and retrieve Luke. Glaring at the black-clad man, Mary slid on the black glove, shivering slightly as she did so. The memories of Luke screaming in agony came back to her, steeling her resolve. She wasn't going to let this break her, for his sake.

"I'm going to crush you," Wes muttered. "Then you'll see."

"All I can see is what terrible monsters you've let yourselves become," she retorted. "Do you want me to feel sorry for you? After everything you've done to Luke? You could've ended it the moment he said sorry, but you kept going, and you've forfeited any right to pity you had!" She set her deck into place, drawing her opening hand.

"I don't want your pity... I want you to know how it felt!" Wes growled in answer. "That's what I'm going to teach you, Mary Prescott! How it felt to be utterly defeated and absolutely alone!" He ripped five cards from the top of his deck, both players shuffling three back in and replacing them. "Stand up, Vanguard! Amber Dragon, Dawn!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!" Mary answered. "Warrior of Destiny, Dai!" The dark castle arose around them, restored to pristine condition and beneath a howling, thundery sky. A young red dragon rose up on Wes' field, with small wings of flame and golden gauntlets **[Amber Dragon, Dawn – 5000 Power]**, while Dai took shape on Mary's field **[Warrior of Destiny, Dai – 4000 Power]**.

"I draw," Mary declared. "Ride, Speedster!" The sleek motorcycle replaced Dai **[Speedster – 6000 Power]**, the Warrior of Destiny reappearing behind it **[Warrior of Destiny, Dai – 4000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Speedster/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Warrior of Destiny, Dai/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Wes  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Dawn/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

"I draw," Wes said. "I Ride Amber Dragon, Daylight!" There was a flash of fire and Dawn was transformed, an older form with golden wings rising in its place with a roar **[Amber Dragon, Daylight – 6000 Power]**. "Daylight's skill! While Dawn is in my Soul, it gets plus 2000 Power! And with Dawn's skill, I add Amber Dragon, Dusk to my hand!" He took the card from his deck as an aura of flames surrounded Daylight **[Amber Dragon, Daylight – 8000 Power]**. "Call, Flame Seed Salamander!" With a hiss, a demonic black salamander rose behind Daylight, burning with hellish flames **[Flame Seed Salamander – 4000 Power]**.

"Flame Seed boosts and Daylight attacks!" With a roar, the dragon lunged at Speedster **[8000 Power + 4000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

Mary gritted her teeth. If she allowed the attack to hit, Flame Seed Salamander's skill would retire Dai and then shuffle it back into Wes' deck. But she couldn't guard safely without losing a chunk of her hand. "No guard," she muttered. The Amber Dragon struck, its claws raking over Speedster's body before the noble dragon leapt back.

**[Drive Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Guide Dolphin – Stand Trigger]**

Mary screamed in pain as the glove activated, lightning tearing through her body and forcing her to one knee. Grimly she rose, still trembling. "Flame Seed's skill!" Wes declared. "Dai exits the field!" The young warrior screamed as flames engulfed him, reducing him to motes. "Then, in my End Phase, Flame Seed goes back to my deck." He shuffled the Salamander back into the deck, before giving a curt nod to Mary.

**Wes  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None **

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Speedster/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U)**

"I draw," Mary said. "Ride! Twin Order!" The crimson android took shape, readying its two blades **[Twin Order – 10000 Power]**. "Twin Order attacks Daylight!"

"No guard." The blades tore over Daylight, the dragon recoiling as Twin Order leapt away.

**[Drive Check – Karenroid, Daisy – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Dragonic Executioner – No Trigger]**

Now Wes cried out, but he stifled the cry and clenched a fist. The pain was there in his eyes, but he was forcing it down, holding firm against the weakness. It was clear he was used to this torture.

"I end my turn," Mary concluded.

**Mary  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Twin Order/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U)**

**Wes  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (U)**

"Not calling anything so I have nothing to retire, huh?" Wes smirked, oddly jovial despite the vicious nature of the fight. "You're not going to escape me that easily! I Ride Amber Dragon, Dusk!" With a roar, a larger dragon burst into life amidst a howling inferno, claws and wings ablaze with fury. Its eyes burned with molten glows like twin furnaces, the beast roaring in fury as it glared at its opposition **[Amber Dragon, Dusk – 9000 Power]**. "Dusk's skill! With Daylight in my Soul, plus 1000 Power! I call Daylight and Lava Arm Dragon!" Daylight arose behind Dusk, while the mighty brawler dragon rose up on the right **[Amber Dragon, Dusk – 10000 Power] [Amber Dragon, Daylight – 6000 Power] [Lava Arm Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"So this _is_ an Amber Dragon deck," Mary mused, regarding Lava Arm Dragon.

"Daylight's skill," her opponent spoke. "I drop this and get Amber Dragon, Eclipse from my deck." He placed Dragonic Executioner into his Drop Zone, retrieving the card from his deck. "Lava Arm attacks!" Roaring, the dragon burst forwards **[10000 Power + 2000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

"Army Penguin guards!" The penguin robot took shape, Lava Arm smashing it into motes with a vicious blow of its fist **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Daylight, Dusk attacks!" Wes continued. "Dusk's skill gives him 2000 Power when he attacks!" Roaring, his Vanguard erupted over the field like a comet **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Mary answered, already steeling herself. Dusk struck, raking over Twin Order with its blazing claws and smashing the android against the hard stone of the castle courtyard.

**[Drive Check – Heatnail Salamander – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

Despite her attempt to prepare for the pain, it still tore all her strength away. She crashed down, crying out, sparks dancing in her veins and on her nerves. The mist of agony receded finally, leaving her gasping harshly for breath and staring at the ground, cards just barely clutched in her hand. She rose shakily, trying to drown out the sudden fear with anger.

"I end my turn," Wes concluded.

**Wes  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Lava Arm Dragon/Amber Dragon, Dusk/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Empty  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (U)**

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Twin Order/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

"Stand and draw," she murmured, her hand still trembling almost imperceptibly until she forced it to be still. "Who do you think you are? How can you just stand there and be fine with yourself after what you've done to Luke?"

"You saw what he did to me, didn't you?" he retorted. "You said you did. That's how. He's a monster, as much as you say I am."

"The difference is that he regrets what he did... you don't care at all! And I won't let you get away with what you've done!" she cried in return, the fear lost entirely in a sea of anger. "You think you'll escape what's coming? That there's no justice ready to swoop down on you? You're wrong! Here it is, justice, come to make you pay for your crimes!" She took a card from her hand, raising it up. _"As long as our hearts burn with love, none will ever stand alone! Behold the light of love which conquers all! I Ride... Enigman __**Rain**__!" _

The sky of the battlefield was ripped asunder, torn apart in a hail of glorious light. Rain emerged, her whole form blazing with a light harsher and more brilliant than any Luke or Peter had ever seen Mary's avatar unleash. Just as her owner was furious, so Rain seemed to radiate anger too, glaring coldly down at Amber Dragon, Dusk as she spread her exalted wings. Power cracked over her form, the light banishing the shadows from around the castle **[Enigman Rain – 10000 Power]**.

"I call Miracle Beauty, Speedster and Karenroid, Daisy!" The robotic forces and the regal superheroine took shape around her angelic Vanguard, shining with reflections of Rain's glorious light **[Miracle Beauty – 10000 Power] [Speedster – 6000 Power] [Karenroid, Daisy – 8000 Power]**. "Speedster's skill! Rain gets 2000 Power! And with a boost from Speedster, Miracle Beauty attacks Dusk!" Miracle Beauty lunged forwards, leaping at Amber Dragon, Dusk **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"No guard," Wes answered. Miracle Beauty struck, hammering Dusk in the face with a mighty blow from her fist.

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Guard, Baryi – No Trigger]**

He cried out, but now anger was driving her, and she barely cared. "With a boost from Daisy, go, Rain!" Mary cried, sending her avatar forth without concern for Wes. Enigman Rain raised her hand, casting a hail of light towards Dusk **[12000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"No guard!" her opponent cried as his fist unclenched and he came out from the pain

"Twin Drive... first, no Trigger. Second, Draw Trigger! I give the Power to Miracle Beauty and draw one card!"

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Roar – No Trigger] **

**[Drive Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

Rain's light hammered down into Dusk, exploding into power which smashed the dragon against the harsh ground. Wes trembled again, forcing down his desire to scream in pain until the glove relented. "No Trigger."

**[Damage Check – Dragon Knight, Nehalem – No Trigger]**

"Rain's skill! Since her attack hit, I stand Miracle Beauty! And then with Miracle Beauty's skill, Speedster stands!" Mary announced, the two rising back up. "Boosted by Speedster, Miracle Beauty attacks Dusk one more time!" Miracle Beauty leapt over the field once again **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Blue-Ray Dracokid guards! Lava Arm Intercepts!" Laughing, the blue-armored dracokid arose, Lava Arm moving to join it **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Mary frowned. "I end my turn."

**Mary  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
Back Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Speedster  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

**Wes  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Dusk/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Empty  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (U), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (U), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U)**

Wes silently drew. There was something vicious burning his eyes, something raw and full of pain. It was like a raging flame, roaring fiercely out at the world. "You don't understand," he muttered harshly. "You people don't understand what it's like at all. You can try to cover it up... try to hide the pain behind laughs and smiles. But it never goes away. It's always there, eating away at your soul no matter what you do to try and get rid of it. Ever since he hurt me that way, I've been broken inside! That's why I came here! That's why I want revenge! So I can finally be whole again! And if you get in my way, I'll burn you down with the fire that pain's been stirring up ever since I began to suffer!" He tore a card from his hand, holding it skywards as he roared out words full of blazing anger.

"_Burning dragon... swallow the light into hell... and burn it into ashes! Consume the light in an eclipse of endless flames! Ride! The Vanguard! Amber! __**Dragon**__! __**ECLIPSE**__!" _

Dusk exploded into a storm of hellfire, and the demonic silhouette emerged from within. Its eyes glared with fire and anger, its armor wrapped in hellish light as it roared. Eclipse emerged, raging and engulfed in fire as it towered up as tall as Enigman Rain **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 10000 Power]**.

"Eclipse's skill!" Wes barked. "With Dusk in my soul, Power plus 1000!" His dragon roared once again **[Amber Dragon, Eclipse – 11000 Power]**. "Call! Wyvern Strike, Tejas! Dragon Knight, Nehalem! Heatnail Salamander!" In three explosions of crimson fire, a blue-armored wyvern ridden by a silver-clad knight, a blue-armored knight riding a red-scaled dragon, and a fiery lizard-like salamander arose around his Vanguard **[Wyvern Strike, Tejas – 8000 Power] [Dragon Knight, Nehalem – 10000 Power] [Heatnail Salamander – 6000 Power]**. "Now, drown the light of this world until nothing's left but ash and darkness! Eclipse's Counterblast!" He turned over two Damage cards and Eclipse's cannons roared into life, their barrels leaking flames.

VFS07

"He's going for a pressure deck," Peter muttered. "Threatening her rear-guards with his attacks so that no matter what, she's losing cards..."

Luke said nothing. His eyes were fixed on Mary, seeing her body trembling. Despite her anger, she couldn't hide the signs. She was suffering from the gloves, just like he had. The sight of her struggling against Nick's cruelty for him only made him hurt more.

"I didn't ask you to do this," he whispered. "This is my responsibility." Peter looked at him sadly.

"Luke... I know you feel responsible for what they've become, but at the same time, Mary has a point. They chose to walk this path. At the least, they share the responsibility for this too."

VFS07

"Wyvern Strike, Tejas attacks!" Wes barked. "With its skill, I attack Speedster!" Tejas took flight, loosing a stream of bullets from a machine gun mounted under its jaw.

"No guard," Mary responded, allowing the bullets to rip through the motorcycle and cause it to burst into motes.

Wes smirked. "Boosted by Daylight, Eclipse attacks Rain!" Eclipse roared, unleashing streams of flame from its cannons towards the angelic vanguard **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"Justice Rose, Army Penguin, guard!" Mary answered, calling the two forth in front of Rain **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"Afraid of this?!" Wes mocked, holding up his glove-coated hand, but receiving no answer."Twin Drive! First, Stand Trigger! Tejas stands! Power to Eclipse!" Mary grimaced as the blue light flared from his card.

**[Drive Check – Flame Seed Salamander – Stand Trigger]**

"Now, second check!" He frowned as he turned over a dull card. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Lava Arm Dragon – No Trigger]**

Eclipse's flames washed into the guardians, reducing them to motes. "With a boost from Heatnail, Nehalem attacks Rain!" he commanded. Nehalem raised his spear, casting an arc of lightning from it at Rain **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"Cosmo Fang, guard!" The light blue wolf mecha arose, the lightning ripping over its body and tearing it apart **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

Wes just smirked. "How long do you think you can keep that up? And the more you guard, the closer to losing you get. You can't stop me from just whittling away your Units until you have nothing left to fight with."

"Then I'll just have to beat you before that's a problem," Mary retorted.

"Like it'll be so easy," he growled. "I won't lose to someone as blind as you! I end my turn!"

**Wes  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Wyvern Strike, Tejas/Amber Dragon, Eclipse/Dragon Knight, Nehalem  
Back Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Heatnail Salamander  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (F), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U)**

**Mary  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
Back Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Empty  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

"Stand and draw," Mary snapped. "I call Cosmo Roar and Cosmic Rider!" The silver lion and crimson car rose up, swathed in light **[Cosmo Roar – 6000 Power] [Cosmic Rider – 8000 Power]**. "Cosmic Rider's skill! Rain gets 2000 Power! And Cosmo Roar's skill! I rest it to give Rain another 2000 Power!" Enigman Rain flared with light, her wings ablaze with crackling lightning as she glared down **[Enigman Rain – 14000 Power]**.

"You say I'm blind," she continued. "You think I don't get that he hurt you? I do. But _look_ at yourselves. Look at what you've done, what you've become. Do you understand why I don't have any pity for you?!"

"I don't want your pity!" Wes cried in answer. "I don't need you to understand! I just need you to lose!"

"That's not going to happen! Cosmic Rider, attack Tejas!" The car opened fire with its lasers, the bolts lancing towards the blue-armored wyvern. A crimson dragon footsoldier met them, shattering into embers as Wes discarded its card **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**. "Miracle Beauty, attack Tejas!" Miracle Beauty lunged, but Nehalem glided forwards, forcing the superheroine to punch his dragon into the ground and shatter both knight and steed **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Daisy, attack, Enigman Rain!" The angelic being raised her hands, unleashing a volley of light at the demonic form of Wes' vanguard **[14000 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**. Eclipse roared into the oncoming attack, its eyes full of fire.

"No guard," Wes muttered in answer. "I'll take everything you throw at me!"

"Twin Drive!" Mary declared. "First... no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Glory Maker – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Diamond Ace – No Trigger]**

Rain's light smashed into Eclipse, sending the dragon crashing back until it caught itself. This time, a growl of pain escaped Wes, the young man unable to entirely drown out the signs of his suffering. He shook as he reacted to the card's crimson icon "Got a Draw Trigger... Eclipse gets the Power, and I draw!"

**[Damage Check – Gatling Claw Dragon – Draw Trigger]**

Mary's triumphant expression slipped at this development, the girl quickly catching herself. "Rain's skill activates! Miracle Beauty stands, and with Beauty's skill, so does Cosmo Roar!" The two rose up, glowing with blue light. "Boosted by Roar, Miracle Beauty attacks Tejas!" The woman lunged, her fists wrapped in glistening light **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

"Flame Seed guards!" The salamander took form, being shattered by a single punch from Mary's attacker **[8000 Power + 10000 Shield = 18000 Power]**.

As Miracle Beauty landed beside her, Mary considered, taking in the cards in her hand and on her field. "I end my turn," she concluded.

**Mary  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Cosmic Rider/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
Back Row: Empty/Karenroid, Daisy/Cosmo Roar  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U), Diamond Ace (U)**

**Wes  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Wyvern Strike, Tejas/Amber Dragon, Eclipse/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Heatnail Salamander  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (F), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (U), Gatling Claw Dragon (U)**

"Stand and draw," Wes muttered. "How can you possibly still stand up for him after everything he did?"

"He's my friend," Mary retorted. "You think I wasn't hurt? That he was kind to me? You say I don't understand, that I don't know. But I do. I know how much it hurt. He was the same to me as he was to you. And yet I never turned out like you people!"

Wes glared at her. "You don't get it at all! Eclipse's Counterblast!" He turned over the cards roughly, crying out as he was shocked by the gloves. "You can sob all you like and claim to know, but you don't! You always had your friends! We had nobody! No one cared about us until we found each other! Lava Arm! Heatnail" Roaring, the dragon erupted up beside Eclipse, flames roaring around its mighty gauntlets **[Lava Arm Dragon – 10000 Power]**, as a Heatnail Salamander howled into being behind Tejas **[Heatnail Salamander – 6000 Power]**. "Heatnail boosts! Tejas, attack Rain!" With a shriek, Tejas took flight at Rain **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"Cosmic Rider Intercepts!" Mary cried in answer. The car burst upwards, taking the volley of bullets that Tejas unleashed **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield = 15000 Power]**.

"Daylight boosts! Burn them down, Eclipse!" Eclipse howled, its roar full of the same anger which drove its master. The dragon stalked forward, flames dripping from its jaws **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"Diamond Ace, guard! I discard Mika for a perfect guard!" Diamond Ace took shape, gleaming with light.

Wes scowled. "Twin Drive! First check!" He turned over a card rapidly. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Dragonic Executioner – No Trigger]**

"Second check! Get! Stand Trigger! All the effects go to Tejas!" Tejas rose with a snarl **[Wyvern Strike, Tejas - 13000 Power]**.

**[Drive Check – Flame Seed Salamander – Stand Trigger]**

Eclipse howled, its flames washing into Diamond Ace and sweeping away the robot in a tide of embers. "Tejas attacks Cosmo Roar!" Tejas opened fire, its shots obliterating Cosmo Roar in a flurry of fiery bursts.

Mary moved the card to her Drop Zone, frowning. She cast a glance back at Luke, who stood beside Peter. The sight of him with such shadowy, hollow eyes stabbed into her and she looked back, glaring at Wes.

"You can never understand the pain we suffered," her opponent growled. "I'll make you feel just a little... Heatnail boosts! Attack, Lava Arm!" With a brutal roar, the dragon burst forward, one molten fist drawn back **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 6000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"I won't let you do this anymore," Mary retorted. "You can say I don't understand, but in the end, you all decided to do this to Luke. Don't ask me to pity you! No guard!" The fist hammered into her Vanguard's face, knocking Rain reeling. Mary cried out as she placed a card onto her Damage and the shock glove sparked into life. It still hurt more than anything, sending cracks of white over her vision, splintering the world into a million pieces. It finally retreated, leaving her leaned against the fight table for support, panting for breath.

**[Damage Check – Army Penguin – Draw Trigger]**

"Draw... Trigger," she gasped out. "I give the Power to Rain and draw." She did so, staring at the card. _"Rose..."_

"With Heatnail's skill, Daisy leaves the field!" Wes barked, the android exploding into motes as his salamander was shuffled back into the deck. "You're going to lose, because you're fighting for _him_." His eyes glared venom and daggers at Luke, who shuddered under the gaze. "How can you stand there, acting so self-righteously, when you stood there and saw everything he did?!"

Mary closed her eyes. "I did see everything he did. I saw him hurt you. I saw him hurt so many other people. And I watched him mock me and call me weak." There was a pause.

"Then how..." Wes began.

"But then," she cut in, "I watched him walk out in front of the country and apologize. And I watched him struggle to make up for what he did, what he believed, _every single day_ since. I've watched him come back from this evil game of yours. I've seen it all! And do you think I didn't feel like you did deep down? When he apologized... there was a moment where I wanted to tell him to leave me alone. But I never gave in despite everything he said back then, because I refuse to abandon him! That's how I can stand here and fight for him against you people!"

Wes stared at her with a mixture of anger and confusion. "You won't win," he snarled. "I won't let you. Turn end."

**Wes  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Wyvern Strike, Tejas/Amber Dragon, Eclipse/Lava Arm Dragon  
Back Row: Heatnail Salamander/Amber Dragon, Daylight/Empty  
Damage: Dragonic Executioner (F), Wyvern Guard, Baryi (F), Dragon Knight, Nehalem (F), Gatling Claw Dragon (F)**

**Mary  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Empty/Enigman Rain/Miracle Beauty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: Guide Dolphin (U), Diamond Ace (U), Army Penguin (U)**

"Stand and draw," Mary spoke, making the draw. _"Beak..." _She cast a glance back at Luke. _"Don't worry. I'll win this."_

"I call Cosmo Beak, Justice Rose and Glory Maker!" The three units appeared, Beak alone on the left, Justice Rose smiling as she posed behind Rain, and Glory Maker knelt in prayer behind Miracle Beauty **[Cosmo Beak – 8000 Power] [Justice Rose – 5000 Power] [Glory Maker – 6000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak's Counterblast! Rain gets 4000 Power!" She carefully turned over two Damage, her Vanguard's glow becoming incandescent **[Enigman Rain – 14000 Power]**. "Cosmo Beak, attack Tejas!"

Lances of light howled from Beak's cannons, only for Lava Arm Dragon to intercept them and shatter into motes **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Glory Maker, go, Miracle Beauty!" The superheroine burst towards Eclipse with a shining fist drawn back **[10000 Power + 6000 Power = 16000 Power]**.

Wes scowled. "No guard." The fist slammed home and the dragon reeled back, its armor cracking and fragmenting as the impact reverberated through it. "Damage Check..."

**[Damage Check – Amber Dragon, Daylight – No Trigger]**

Mary watched as he shuddered, still trying to look strong before his allies. He emerged with a gasp, anger flashing through his eyes as though he was ashamed of his weakness.

"What are you waiting for?!" he demanded.

"Justice Rose boosts, Enigman Rain attacks!" Mary commanded. Rain's light tore over the field, howling at Eclipse **[14000 Power + 5000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"Flame Seed! Bahr! Guard!" Wes ordered. The two flaming figures arose, Bahr brandishing his scimitar with a snarl **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**. "Come on! Do your best, but you won't beat me!"

Mary stared at him for a moment. "You're so sure that you're in the right. You're not at all! Twin Drive!" She tore a card from her deck, the anger flashing in her eyes now too. "No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Miracle Beauty – No Trigger]**

"Isn't it right that we get revenge for what he did to us?!" Wes roared. "For everything we suffered because of him?!"

"No! Not like this!" she answered. "And I'm putting an end to your 'revenge' here! Second check... got it! Stand Trigger! Miracle Beauty gets the effects!"

Wes stared in horror. "No... you can't... my revenge..."

**[Drive Check – Cosmo Fang – Stand Trigger]**

"With Beauty's skill..." Mary whispered. "Stand up! Glory Maker!" Both of the heroines rose, shimmering with blue light which suffused their forms. Eclipse snarled, as though it knew the end was nigh. "I'm stopping you here and now, Wes! Boosted by Glory Maker, attack again, Miracle Beauty!" The sapphire-glowing woman launched herself at Eclipse, her entire form alight with energy **[10000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No... guard..." the thunderstruck Wes spoke.

The shining fist collided with Eclipse's face. The dragon was hurled back, its armor shattered from around its body and crashing down as a rain of glistening gold. It raised its head to the sky, howling in agony as its form disintegrated into motes as red as blood, its allies dissolving away alongside it. Wes cried out as he placed down the final Damage card, falling to his knees as the terrible glove exacted its final punishment on him.

**[Damage Check – Wyvern Strike, Tejas – No Trigger]**

Mary's triumphant heroes faded away, silent as they vanished. Mary tore off her glove, tossing it onto the fight table with a look of disgust.

"How..." Wes whispered. "You're fighting for someone like _him_... how could you beat me..."

"Because you're wrong," she retorted. "All of you are. And you're all going to pay for this. For taking someone who wanted nothing more than to make up for what he did, and torturing him for it." With a cold glare at Nick, she turned around and strode back to Luke and Peter.

"Well done," Peter said quietly, standing. He passed her the box. "Take care of him while I do this."

"Don't worry, I will," she said. "Just win, Peter."

"Don't worry. I will," he echoed, taking out his deck as he strode forwards. Sabrina faced him, glaring with cold, harsh eyes.

Mary sat beside Luke, holding the precious box. "We're fighting for you, Luke. Please... you have to fight too." He didn't respond, staring with a hollow gaze at the friend stood ahead. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking as Mary sat there and stared at him. Was hope beginning to glow amidst the despair in him? Or was the despair as cold and eternal as it seemed?

She could only hope they could save him from Nick's terrible shadow.

VFS07

_**Card of the Day:**_

Amber Dragon, Eclipse  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Dragon Empire – Flame Dragon – Kagero  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Continuous [V]: If you have a card named 'Amber Dragon, Dusk' in your soul, this unit gets [Power]+1000.  
Activate [V]: [Counterblast 2] This unit gets "Auto [V]: When this unit's attack hits a vanguard, choose up to two of your opponent's rear-guards, and retire them." until end of turn.  
_Banish all light. Eternal Eclipse!_

_From a wide range of possibilities, this is the final evolutionary form picked by "Dawn". Driven by revenge for all the hardships he experienced in the past, he now calls himself "Eclipse", relentlessly pursuing the Warriors of Light. Enemies who stand up against him are reduced to ashes before the corrosive flames of his "Eternal Eclipse", leaving not a single trace of their existence. _

VFS07

Next Time:

**Ride 8: The Sword of Vengeance**


	8. Ride 8: The Sword of Vengeance

_**Ride 8: The Sword of Vengeance**_

Peter and Sabrina took their positions at the Motion Figure System, putting on their gloves. Peter shuddered as he slid his hand into the warm leather and metal, remembering Mary screaming in pain as the device had shocked.

Sabrina was deathly silent as she set down her cards, her eyes still glaring into him like icy daggers. Though she didn't speak, her malice was clear. It radiated from her like cold flames, glaring from those harsh eyes.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked.

"For revenge," she answered curtly. "You can walk away, if you want. I don't have anything against you." At this point, Peter realised that her glare wasn't directed at him. It went past him, at Luke. "All I want is him."

"He's my friend. I won't just step aside," he retorted. "You don't have to do this. He's changed... you don't need to torture him this way."

"He didn't have to humiliate me... he didn't have to hurt me," Sabrina snapped, her voice as sharp and cold as a blade of ice. "Don't try to justify him. Not after what he did."

Peter set his own cards down, his eyes still fixed on his cold opponent. "What did he do?"

"Just start."

"Sabrina-"

"I said start!"

"Okay... I'm not your enemy, Sabrina," he said quietly. "I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to punish you."

"How amusing," Nick sneered from behind Sabrina. "Your little friend didn't seem so cheerful. Or is it just some good cop bad cop routine the two of you cooked up?"

"I get why Mary feels how she does... but at the same time, I saw what Luke did to people. I just want to help you," Peter answered.

Nick scowled. "We don't need help. Get on with the fight."

Peter sighed. In truth, he hadn't expected Sabrina to open up. The look in her eyes was full of pain and hatred. "Stand up, vanguard," he declared. "Crimson Heart, Nahas!"

"Stand up, vanguard," she answered in clipped tones. "Girl Who Crossed the Gap!" The Figure System came to life, its surface glistening as the units formed around them. Nahas rose behind Peter, readying her sword **[Crimson Heart, Nahas – 5000 Power] **as a young girl in a black leotard with a pink skirt appeared opposite, a red cape billowing around her as she chuckled **[Girl Who Crossed the Gap – 5000 Power]**.

"I draw," Peter murmured after a second when Sabrina didn't move. "I Ride Thousand Ray Pegasus!" Thousand Ray Pegasus replaced Nahas in a flare of light, spreading its wings with a whinny **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power]** while Nahas reappeared behind it **[Crimson Heart, Nahas – 5000 Power]**. "I end my turn."

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Sabrina  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"Draw," Sabrina said softly. "I Ride Fire Juggler." Girl Who Crossed the Gap faded with a chuckle, the stave-juggling girl replacing her **[Fire Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Girl moves out." Smiling, Girl Who Crossed the Gap reappeared **[Girl Who Crossed the Gap – 5000 Power]**. "With a boost from Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Fire Juggler attacks!"

Fire Juggler tossed a stave at Thousand Ray with a laugh **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**.

"No guard," Peter replied.

"Check... no Trigger," Sabrina murmured.

**[Drive Check – Jumping Jill – No Trigger]**

The stave struck Thousand Ray Pegasus and wrapped the creature in flames, bouncing back to Fire Juggler's hand. A card fell onto Peter's Damage Zone.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – No Trigger]**

Peter screamed in pain as his glove activated, sending electricity burning through him. It was only a second of charge, but it felt much longer, leaving him on his knees when it ended.

"How can you... do this to yourselves?" he choked out as he stood. "Why?"

"To make ourselves strong... so strong we wouldn't ever be humiliated again," Sabrina answered. The ice was still there in her voice, but it was undercut with sadness. "We have to be strong. Otherwise..."

"Otherwise?"

She hardened again. "No. I end my turn."

"Otherwise what?" he pressed.

"Keep fighting," she barked. Defeated, he just continued with the game.

**Sabrina  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Fire Juggler/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Thousand Ray Pegasus/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U)**

"I draw," Peter murmured. "I Ride Love Machine Gun, Nociel." Thousand Ray reformed with a whinny, Nociel taking its place and swinging an arrow to her bow **[Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**. "And now I call Crimson Mind, Baruch." Baruch took shape beside Nociel, raising her blade **[Crimson Mind, Baruch – 7000 Power]**.

"Going to try and rush me?" Sabrina asked. "It won't work."

"I can still give it a try," he answered. "Baruch attacks!" Baruch lunged over the field, Sabrina making no effort to block the attack. The blade slashed over Fire Juggler, who cried out even as Sabrina made a damage check in utter silence.

**[Damage Check – Dark Metal Bicorn – No Trigger]**

Sabrina's glove activated, and though she tried to remain stoic, a soft gasp of pain escaped her. She quickly regained her composure, glaring as though trying to erase her moment of weakness.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I don't need your pity," she growled in return.

"If you're sure," he murmured. "Boosted by Nahas, Nociel attacks!" Nociel sent an arrow flying towards Fire Juggler with a frown **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard," Sabrina retorted.

"Drive Check, no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

The arrow struck Sabrina's vanguard, who cried out in pain as it thudded into her. A moment later, Sabrina's glove activated again, the girl's teeth clamped into her lip to prevent herself from giving any sign of pain.

**[Damage Check – Poison Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

As the Critical Trigger glowed, Peter stared at Sabrina. "We don't have to use the gloves."

"Yes. We do," she replied through gritted teeth.

"Why?"

"Are you done?"

"Yeah... I end my turn," he murmured. _"I have to try and get through to her."_

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Crimson Mind, Baruch/Love Machine Gun, Nociel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U)**

**Sabrina  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Empty/Fire Juggler/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty  
Damage: Dark Metal Bicorn (U), Poison Juggler (U)**

"Stand and draw," Sabrina spoke, her voice still cold. "I Ride Dancing Princess of the Night Sky." Her Vanguard transformed in a flicker of shadows, a blonde-haired woman in a purple leotard replacing Fire Juggler **[Dancing Princess of the Night Sky – 8000 Power]**. "Dancing Princess' skill. I Counterblast one and move a grade two or less Pale Moon to the Soul from the deck." She took a card from her deck, sliding it into the soul.

**[Soul Charge – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Now, call, Crimson Beast Tamer and Dark Metal Bicorn." The crimson-clad tamer arose, cracking her whip of flames as the bicorn rose behind her **[Crimson Beast Tamer – 8000 Power] [Dark Metal Bicorn – 8000 Power]**. "Boosted by Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Dancing Princess attacks!" Dancing Princess leapt forwards, performing a graceful somersault in mid-air **[8000 Power + 5000 Power = 13000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Peter replied.

"Drive Check... Draw Trigger," she called. "Power to Crimson Beast Tamer, and I draw."

**[Drive Check – Rainbow Magician – Draw Trigger]**

As she made a draw, Dancing Princess emerged from her somersault, planting a vicious kick into Nociel's stomach. The angel staggered back, gasping, winded, as Peter slowly took a card and set it down.

**[Damage Check – Thousand Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

He cried out as the glove shocked him once more, forcing him to his knees again. As he slowly rose, the acrobat somersaulted back to Sabrina's side, stood delicately beside the cold girl.

"Boosted by Bicorn, Crimson Beast Tamer attacks!" Crimson Beast Tamer lunged forwards, drawing back the fiery whip **[8000 Power + 3000 Power + 5000 Power + 8000 Power = 24000 Power]**.

"I don't guard." The whip slashed over Nociel's body, wrapping her in hellish flames and making the cute angel scream in pain.

**[Damage Check – Love Machine Gun, Nociel – No Trigger]**

Peter was sent to his knees again, forced down by the incredible pain of the shock glove. He shakily stood again, Sabrina glaring coldly past him at Luke. "Look at me," he said. She did, meeting his gaze with those harsh eyes. "Talk to me, Sabrina. Why? Why do you feel this way? Why do you feel like you have to use these gloves?"

She didn't speak for a second, before replying. "Do you know what it feels like to be crushed and humiliated in front of everyone you thought were your friends? To have everyone mocking you?"

"No," he replied softly. "I don't know."

"Then you can't understand," Sabrina murmured. "I guess you never could, not with how you stand up for them."

"What can't I understand?"

"Imagine having a group of friends... friends you shared everyone with, who you thought you could trust. And then imagine them turning around and mocking you because some boy comes from nowhere and utterly crushes you." The coldness in her eyes was fracturing, giving way to pain. "But you still can't understand. After all, you have such good friends..." She gazed back at Mary and Luke, the former holding the latter closely and clutching that box in the other hand. Words passed from Mary's lips, inaudible to the two fighters.

"Please, talk to me, Sabrina," Peter said.

The young woman looked back at him. "I end my turn."

"Sabrina..."

"Just fight," she said.

**Sabrina  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Crimson Beast Tamer/Dancing Princess of the Night Sky/Empty  
Back Row: Dark Metal Bicorn/Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty  
Damage: Dark Metal Bicorn (F), Poison Juggler (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Crimson Mind, Baruch/Love Machine Gun, Nociel/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Thousand Ray Pegasus (U), Love Machine Gun, Nociel (U)**

"I stand and draw," Peter said. "Ride, The Phoenix, Calamity Flame!" Flames ignited around Nociel, transforming her into the blazing flame-winged figure **[The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 10000 Power]**. "Baruch moves back, and I call Million Ray Pegasus and Aphrodite." The shining pegasus and the crimson-winged angel arose, the latter drawing her blade with a smile **[Million Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power] [Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – 9000 Power]**. "Aphrodite attacks Crimson Beast Tamer!"

Aphrodite lunged, but Sabrina threw down a card. "I guard with Rainbow Magician!" A magician in a white suit rose up, shattering as the blade slashed through him **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Nahas, Calamity Flame attacks!" Calamity Flame raised a hand, sending a bolt of flame cascading over the field **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"No guard," Sabrina answered.

"Twin Drive, first check," he called. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Crimson Impact, Metatron – No Trigger]**

"Second check... got a Critical Trigger! I give the Critical to Calamity Flame and the Power to Million Ray!"

**[Drive Check – Critical Hit Angel – Critical Trigger]**

Now blazing golden, the phoenix's flames smashed into Dancing Princess, tossing her to the ground in a shower of embers. Sabrina checked two Damage cards, wincing as the glove shocked her, but still trying to resist the pain.

**[Damage Check – Sword Magician, Sarah – No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check – Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

Peter considered for a moment, staring at his opponent in silence. Her hand was shaking now, her harsh eyes almost softening.

"What is it? Attack!" she barked.

"Boosted by Baruch, Million Ray attacks Crimson Beast Tamer!" Million Ray opened fire, sending a cascade of lasers at the beast tamer **[9000 Power + 5000 Power + 7000 Power = 21000 Power]**. Sabrina allowed her rear-guard to be struck down by the hail of light, Crimson Beast Tamer shattering with a wail.

"Why not attack my vanguard again?"

"You're hurt."

Her eyes hardened again. "I've told you, I don't need your pity! I don't want it!"

"I'm offering it anyway. I don't hate you, Sabrina," he replied firmly. "Just... open up. Talk to me. How did you get here? How did you meet these people?"

She considered it for a moment, then spoke. "After he beat me... after everyone abandoned me, I just... sat in my room. I didn't understand it... how he'd beaten me, why they'd left me. I thought for ages and ages and in the end... I wanted to know. Know who'd done it. So I went online and tracked him down. It wasn't hard. Your team was already getting famous." She glared at him, and he could see the anger now, the core which drove her onwards through her battles. "I knew who'd turned everyone against me. After that... I tried to find a way to get at him. I wanted to beat him, to make him feel how I felt."

"You've done that now," Peter said quietly. "What's it done, Sabrina?"

She glanced away.

"Get on with the fight. The speeches are boring us," Nick growled.

"Fine... I end my turn."

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Million Ray Pegasus/The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Crimson Drive, Aphrodite  
Back Row: Crimson Mind, Baruch/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Thousand Ray Pegasus (U), Love Machine Gun, Nociel (U)**

**Sabrina  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Dancing Princess of the Night Sky/Empty  
Back Row: Dark Metal Bicorn/Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty  
Damage: Dark Metal Bicorn (F), Poison Juggler (U), Sword Magician, Sarah (U), Turquoise Beast Tamer (U)**

"I stand and draw," Sabrina said. Her voice was cold again, her words sharp and harsh. "You're trying to convince me to stop, aren't you? Trying to make some 'and then what' speech. You can't shake me with that. I decided back then, when I was full of pain and humiliation... I decided to get my revenge! No matter what! And I found people who wanted the same, and together we found him and punished him for what he'd done! And we won't stop until we're satisfied!" She tore a card from her hand, holding it up.

"No! You'll stop today!" Peter retorted.

Sabrina glared at him, chanting with words like icy blades. _"Noble, vicious magician, bring forth the blades of my anger! And cut through all to achieve my vengeance! I Ride Sword Magician, Sarah!"_

Four swords slashed over the air, cleaving through Dancing Princess of the Night Sky, who just smiled as the wounds unleashed billowing shadows. The blades flashed again and the shadows fell in pieces, revealing a beautiful white-haired magician with eyes red as blood, eyes as cold and harsh as Sabrina's own. The swords danced around her as she glared, their blades flickering with light **[Sword Magician, Sarah – 10000 Power]**.

Sabrina plucked two more cards from her hand, playing them. "I call Midnight Invader and Barking Cerberus." A roar sounded and a gigantic chimera creature arose, its paws adorned with massive claws and skeletal wings rising behind it, as the multicolored cerberus appeared on the opposite side of the field **[Midnight Invader – 10000 Power] [Barking Cerberus – 10000 Power]**. "I activate Girl Who Crossed the Gap's skill. By Counterblasting and putting her into my Soul," the girl waved and giggled as she disappeared , "I call any other Pale Moon from my Soul." Fire Juggler rose behind Sarah, twirling her staves **[Fire Juggler – 7000 Power]**. "Boosted by Bicorn, Invader attacks! Invader's skill, as it's attacking a vanguard, it gets plus 2000 Power!"

The massive chimera lashed out with a colossal paw, lancing the blow towards Metatron **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**, but Peter played a card. "Critical Hit Angel guards, and Aphrodite Intercepts!" The clumsy nurse angel appeared as Aphrodite moved to join her **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"Boosted by Fire Juggler, Sarah attacks! Cut him down! When Sarah is boosted by a Pale Moon, she gets 3000 Power!" Sabrina called. Sarah smirked as her swords tore towards Calamity Flame, their edges gleaming with light **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Peter retorted.

Sabrina's smile grew as vicious and psychotic as her vanguard's. "First check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Turquoise Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Hades Hypnotist – No Trigger]**

The swords tore across Calamity Flame, the blazing angel crying out as they ripped gashes into her skin. Peter checked a card, placing it onto his Damage Zone, then crying out once again as his shock glove activated.

**[Damage Check – Burst Shot, Bethnael – No Trigger]**

As the electricity receded, he stared into Sabrina's cold, hard eyes. "You... you aren't a monster, Sabrina."

"No... I'm not," she replied. "I deserve this. I deserve to get revenge on the person who reduced me to nothing."

"Is that what you really want?" he demanded. "Is that what'll fill that hole in your heart? Nick and the others... they aren't your friends. They're just people who want the same as you. What happens when you've had enough? Will you all just go your separate ways? Where does that leave you then, Sabrina?" As he spoke, Million Ray Pegasus and The Phoenix, Calamity Flame glowed with energy **[Million Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power] [The Phoenix, Calamity Flame – 12000 Power]**.

She ignored his words. "I end my turn. Let's finish this game."

**Sabrina  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Midnight Invader/Sword Magician, Sarah/Barking Cerberus  
Back Row: Dark Metal Bicorn/Fire Juggler/Empty  
Damage: Dark Metal Bicorn (F), Poison Juggler (F), Sword Magician, Sarah (U), Turquoise Beast Tamer (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Million Ray Pegasus/The Phoenix, Calamity Flame/Empty  
Back Row: Crimson Mind, Baruch/Crimson Heart, Nahas/Empty  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Thousand Ray Pegasus (U), Love Machine Gun, Nociel (U), Burst Shot, Bethnael (U)**

"Stand and draw," Peter said. "I won't deny that you've suffered, and that Luke hurt you. I can't whitewash what he did. Not after what I saw him do back then. But revenge isn't going to help you. Revenge is just the easy way out. In the end, you'll have to decide if you can lift yourself above revenge, and move on."

She glared at him. "I don't need to be lectured."

He sighed. "I want to help you move on, Sabrina. All of you." He took a card from his hand. _"Crimson angel who speaks the word of the exalted... descend now and pass forth your judgment! I Ride Crimson Impact, Metatron!"_

His vanguard burst with crimson flames, and Metatron emerged, her gaze as severe as ever, her crimson wings alight with glorious fire. The angel descended, her coat billowing around her legs as she readied her lance **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 10000 Power]**.

"I call Thousand Ray Pegasus," Peter declared, playing a card. With a whinny, the pegasus rose behind the empty front right space **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power**]. "Now... Metatron's Limit Break!" He turned over the Bethnael in his Damage, and a crimson circle lit above Metatron. "Nahas and Baruch go to the Damage Zone, and I Superior Call Thousand Ray and Nociel!" The two angels disappeared, with Thousand Ray appearing behind his Million Ray Pegasus, and Nociel rising before the other Thousand Ray Pegasus **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 7000 Power] [Love Machine Gun, Nociel – 8000 Power]**.

"I won't let you hurt my friend, not anymore," he spoke. "But I don't want to leave bitterness here. I don't want to turn this into a vicious cycle. That's why I'm reaching out a friendly hand to you. To all of you. I'll forgive you. We can bury this here, end it. That's all I want." He paused. "Thousand Ray and Million Ray get 4000 Power each, as I put two cards onto the Damage Zone." The two pegasi glowed with light **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 11000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 13000 Power]**. "Next, Nociel's skill." He placed a Fever Therapy Nurse onto his Damage, taking Nahas from it as his units glowed **[Thousand Ray Pegasus – 9000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 13000 Power] [Million Ray Pegasus – 15000 Power]**.

"You think we want your forgiveness?" Nick said scornfully. "We just want revenge. And to have _him_ back. Not that weak shadow."

"He's not weak," Peter replied. "It's just that you don't understand the strength he has. I call Bethnael." The white-clad angel appeared behind Metatron, readying his guns with a smirk **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power]**.

"If he's not weak, then why has he lost to us? Every single fight?" Nick sneered. "He's just a weak shadow of what _he_ was."

Peter shook his head. "You don't get it at all. Boosted by Bethnael, Metatron attacks Sarah!" Metatron took flight, wrapped in crimson light **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 8000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"Hades Hypnotist, Perfect Guard!" Sabrina barked. The demonic hypnotist appeared with a laugh, cape swirling around him as he produced a gleaming pendulum, and she tossed a Barking Cerberus into the drop zone.

"Twin Drive!" Peter cried. "First check, no Trigger. Second check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Pure Keeper, Requiel – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Crimson Mind, Baruch – No Trigger]**

Metatron's lance slashed into the hypnotist, but he exploded into shadows, repulsing the crimson angel. "Boosted by Thousand Ray, Nociel attacks Sarah!" Nociel strung an arrow, loosing it at the psychotic-looking magician **[8000 Power + 13000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"No guard!" The arrow struck and Sabrina made a Damage Check, barely resisting the urge to cry out in pain as the glove's charge ripped through her.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Beast Tamer – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Thousand Ray, Million Ray attacks!" Million Ray sent a rain of lasers towards Sarah **[15000 Power + 9000 Power = 24000 Power]**.

"Popcorn Boy and Rainbow Magician guard!" A clown dressed in green, bearing armfuls of popcorn appeared beside the white-suited magician, and both were shattered into motes by the attack **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

Peter was silent for a moment. "You don't get it. I know where this will go if I just beat you and go. I have to try and reach out, because otherwise, what'll happen? You'll just come back. Again and again. Because that's just it, Sabrina. Revenge won't ever make up for it. It'll never fill that hole. I'm sorry for what Luke did to you. I'm sorry for how your friends treated you. I can't solve either of those things. I wish I could go back to then and comfort you, but I can't. All I can do is ask you to let go. Otherwise, all you'll ever know is revenge."

VFS08

Luke sat there, listening to Peter's words. They echoed in his head, resonating with something deep inside. _"I wish I could go back to then and comfort you, but I can't."_

"I can't go back either," he murmured. "No matter how much I want to..." Memories flooded him, memories of everything he had done. Defeating Sabrina, defeating Wes, defeating Nick. Fighting against Samuel. And most of all, all the times he'd been cruel to the friends who were now fighting so unflinchingly for his sake. He wanted to be able to go back and stop himself. But just as much as Peter couldn't help Sabrina that way, he couldn't go back either.

Mary glanced at him momentarily, before turning back to the fight. He wanted her to look at him again. Just looking into her eyes made him feel warm and safe. But now he was just reminded of the horrible way he had treated her.

He couldn't go back. Peter was right about that. All he could do now was try and make up for what he had done. To try and move forward for his own sake, and for the sake of his friends.

VFS08

Sabrina didn't answer him. He thought her eyes seemed a little softer briefly, but then they hardened again. "What'll fill that hole if revenge won't?" she said.

"Forgiving and moving on."

"Why should I do that?" she asked coldly. "Why should I give up on this?"

"Because you're clinging to your past," Peter responded. "Just like Luke is. You're full of anger because you won't let go of the past. And he's full of self-loathing because he won't let go of his. Just let go. Move on and find something new. All of you can do that. You don't have to give into this." He said nothing for a while, and Sabrina didn't respond. "I end my turn, Sabrina."

**Peter  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Million Ray Pegasus/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Love Machine Gun, Nociel  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Burst Shot, Bethnael/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Burst Shot, Bethnael (F), Crimson Mind, Baruch (U), Fever Therapy Nurse (U)**

**Sabrina  
Hand: 1  
Front Row: Midnight Invader/Sword Magician, Sarah/Barking Cerberus  
Back Row: Dark Metal Bicorn/Fire Juggler/Empty  
Damage: Dark Metal Bicorn (F), Poison Juggler (F), Sword Magician, Sarah (U), Turquoise Beast Tamer (U), Crimson Beast Tamer (U)**

"I stand and draw," Sabrina murmured. "You say I should just move on... you don't get it. You don't know. What it's like to feel that sort of pain, eating away at you. Having no one to help you. No one to say it's okay. The closest I have to that are Nick and the others. People who felt the same suffering, who truly understand how it hurts. It's thanks to them I could finally get revenge."

"And what has that revenge done?" Peter demanded piercingly. "Has it really made things better, Sabrina?"

She didn't answer.

"It hasn't, has it? You thought it would, but deep down, nothing's changed. You're still hurt and bitter and full of anger. And you always will be if you keep walking this path. Let me help you."

"No! Why should I listen to you?!" she cried. "I call Poison Juggler! Juggler goes to my Soul and Cerberus gets 3000 Power this turn! Turquoise Beast Tamer, call!" A cackling gremlin appeared and just as quickly disappeared, replaced by a blue-clad elf with a whip of ice **[Barking Cerberus – 13000 Power] [Turquoise Beast Tamer – 9000 Power]**.

"What'll change if you keep torturing Luke? It won't make things better, you already know that!" Peter pleaded. "There's nothing you can get from revenge, Sabrina!"

"Shut up!" she retorted fiercely. "Bicorn boosts! Crush his vanguard, Midnight Invader!" Roaring, the chimera stalked forwards with claws ready **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 8000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"I don't guard!" The chimera struck, its claws howling through Metatron's armor and dashing the angel into the hard ground.

**[Damage Check – Crimson Impact, Metatron – No Trigger]**

Without giving Peter a chance to recover from the shock glove, Sabrina continued. "Boosted by Fire Juggler, Sarah attacks!" Sarah hurled her blades at the recovering Metatron, her eyes wide and full of mad rage **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 7000 Power = 20000 Power]**.

"Requiel... perfect guard!" Peter cried. Requiel took form as he discarded Baruch, gleaming with radiant light.

Sabrina tore a card from her deck. "First check..." Her cold expression was shattered for a moment, replaced by a vicious smile. "Grade 3!"

**[Drive Check – Midnight Invader – No Trigger]**

"Sarah's skill! When she Drive Checks a Grade 3 Pale Moon, I put a Grade 3 Pale Moon rear-guard into my soul," Midnight Invader vanished, "and call a Pale Moon from my soul! Rise again! Midnight Invader!" With a roar, the demonic chimera reappeared **[Midnight Invader – 10000 Power]**. "And now..." She drew the second card, turning it over and smiling again as green light flared from it. "Heal Trigger! Power to Midnight Invader, and I heal one damage!"

**[Drive Check – Popcorn Boy – Heal Trigger]**

As she discarded a set damage card, Peter stared at her field. Sarah's swords tore the air, striking Requiel and being deflected by the angel's defensive aura. "And now, Fire Juggler's skill. As my vanguard drive checked a Grade 3, I put Juggler into the Soul and Superior Call another Pale Moon. Bicorn leaves the field, and I call out Girl Who Crossed the Gap!"

Bicorn shattered into motes as Girl Who Crossed the Gap took his place with a giggle **[Girl Who Crossed the Gap – 5000 Power]**

VFS08

"That's two more 22000 Power attacks... even if Peter can guard, he won't have much left..." Mary realised.

"You shouldn't have done this..." Luke murmured. "This is my-"

"It's not your fault!" she protested. "You heard what Peter said, Luke! You're hanging onto your past, blaming yourself for everything you did. We don't blame you. We don't hate you. And as much as you never asked us to come help you, we never asked you to punish yourself. We're your friends, Luke. That's why we're here. That's why you gave me this box and it's why I brought it back."

Luke stared at the box. "I don't deserve those dragons. I used them to hurt people. Sabrina. Wes. How many others did I humiliate with Solstice... Saver... all of them? How many people are here because I made those dragons into my tools?"

"You can still use them! Turn them into something else, Luke. Take them and use them to show how you've changed."

He looked away now, staring at the harsh, grey ground. "Why?"

The question threw her. "Why? What do you mean?"

"Why did you forgive me that day... when you were fighting Robert?"

She stared at him in silence, seeing the pain in his eyes, and the self-loathing. She saw the guilt there, and her heart ached to see such utter hatred in his eyes. But unlike the contempt of his past self, this hatred was directed inwards, at himself for all the terrible things he had done. "Why did I forgive you?" she murmured. "Because I'm your friend, Luke. Remember. You remember how we met?"

He nodded.

"You've always been there. I know you better than anyone... so I never gave up when you became that. I knew that you were still there. Like I'm not giving up now because I know the Luke I met that day is still in there." She gingerly reached out and settled a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her fingers. Surprised, he turned to look back at her. "You're still here. No matter what you did back then or what you think you deserve, right in that heart, you're still the same boy who saw I was lonely and became my friend."

"Mary..."

"I believe in you," she murmured. "So does Peter. That's why we're here." She slowly opened the box she was holding, revealing the Cosmo Dragon cards within. "You say you don't deserve these, but I think you do. You loved Cosmo Dragons before you ever knew that girl existed. You always did even when you only had one to use. Use them again, Luke. Use them here and show the world that you're putting aside that horrible past."

Luke stared down at the cards in silence, before looking up to meet her eyes. "Did you read the letters in here?" he ventured.

"Yes."

He said nothing, studying her face as though trying to find some hint to her feelings there. "I-"

She put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "When this is over. For now, just focus on the fight you've got coming up, Luke. You have to win."

VFS08

"You haven't achieved anything," Sabrina murmured. "Despite all that you've said, you're just going to lose. Are you still going to try and tell me what I should do? Boosted by Girl Who Crossed the Gap, Midnight Invader attacks!" Howling, Midnight Invader charged once again **[10000 Power + 2000 Power + 5000 Power + 5000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"Nahas and Bouquet Toss guard!" Peter declared. Nahas and the flower-bearing angel arose, being smashed to pieces by the demon's claws **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"Here it is... the end," Sabrina spoke. "Boosted by Turquoise, Cerberus attacks! With Turquoise's skill, as Crimson Beast Tamer's in the soul, she boosts for an extra 3000 Power!" Barking Cerberus howled and lunged **[13000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"Fever Therapy guards! Nociel and Million Ray Intercept!" Peter called. Fever Therapy Nurse appeared, being joined by Nociel and Million Ray only for all three to shatter before the cerberus' onslaught **[10000 Power + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]_. _**

Sabrina looked on in shock. "You had enough to guard... I end my turn..."

**Sabrina  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Midnight Invader/Sword Magician, Sarah/Barking Cerberus  
Back Row: Girl Who Crossed the Gap/Empty/Turquoise Beast Tamer  
Damage: Poison Juggler (F), Sword Magician, Sarah (U), Turquoise Beast Tamer (U), Crimson Beast Tamer (U)**

**Peter  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Empty/Crimson Impact, Metatron/Empty  
Back Row: Thousand Ray Pegasus/Burst Shot, Bethnael/Thousand Ray Pegasus  
Damage: Crimson Drive, Aphrodite (U), Burst Shot, Bethnael (F), Crimson Mind, Baruch (U), Fever Therapy Nurse (U), Crimson Impact, Metatron (U)**

"Stand and draw," Peter said. He stared at the one card in his hand for a moment, before turning back to Sabrina. Her cold visage had shattered entirely, leaving plain shock and anger. "You know what's about to happen, don't you?"

"Just end it," she murmured. "You've beaten me. Fair and square."

"It's not about beating you!" he cried. "I want to help. You're more like Luke than you want to admit. You've fallen into what Nick says, haven't you?" She looked up, surprised. "You said it yourself. You didn't know what to do until you found him and the others. He gave you purpose. He gave you revenge. And that's just it. He's leading you on."

"Finish the game!" Nick barked. "It's clear who's won."

Peter glared at him, then played his card. "I call Crimson Drive, Aphrodite." Aphrodite rose up in a flash of crimson light **[Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – 9000 Power] **"Metatron, Limit Break!" He turned over the Metatron in his Damage Zone and Metatron raised her lance, a crimson circle igniting above her. "Bethnael and Aphrodite go to the Damage Zone, and I call them again!" The two units rose once again, his two Thousand Ray Pegasi shining brilliantly **[Burst Shot, Bethnael – 8000 Power] [Crimson Drive, Aphrodite – 9000 Power] [Thousand Ray Pegasus – 11000 Powerx2]**. "I use the skills of Aphrodite, Baruch and Fever Therapy in my Damage Zone, Counterblasting them to give Metatron 3000 Power for each." Metatron glowed with light as he turned the three cards over **[Crimson Impact, Metatron – 19000 Power]**. "With a boost from Thousand Ray, Bethnael attacks Sarah!" Bethnael opened fire, sending a rain of bullets at the Sword Magician **[8000 Power + 11000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"Popcorn Boy guards!" Popcorn Boy appeared, blocking the attack **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield = 20000 Power]**.

"Here I go," Peter murmured. "Metatron attacks Sarah!" Metatron struck forth, her form utterly ablaze with crimson light as she readied her lance **[19000 Power + 3000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"I don't guard!"

"Twin Drive, first. No Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Million Ray Pegasus – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Crimson Mind, Baruch – No Trigger]**

Metatron's lance ripped over Sarah, who screamed in pain as crimson light tore through her form. A barely-stifled cry followed from Sabrina, who finally seemed unable to resist the pain of her shock glove.

**[Damage Check – Dynamite Juggler – Critical Trigger]**

"All... to... Sarah..." Sabrina whispered as she slowly recovered from the shock glove.

Peter stared at her without anger. All that was in his eyes was pity. "Boosted by Thousand Ray, Aphrodite attacks." The crimson-winged angel charged, and with Sabrina lacking the Shield to defend, she struck. The angel's blade slashed through Sarah, who screamed even as she began to fall into motes. Sabrina collapsed as the shock glove activated, falling to her knees with a yell of pain.

**[Damage Check – Dancing Princess of the Night Sky – No Trigger]**

The holograms fell apart around them, fading into motes as their shock gloves released with a click. Peter tore his off immediately, and ran around the Figure System, falling to Sabrina's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked. She was staring at the cold ground, face rested against the concrete and dirt.

"I'm fine," she murmured. "Congrats. You won."

"That doesn't matter. Sabrina, please. Talk to me."

She said nothing for a little while. "You're right. I thought beating him would be good... watching him suffer with these things." She held up her gloved hand briefly. "But... it wasn't. I didn't enjoy it like I thought I would. And revenge... I still felt hollow." She turned to look at him. "You were right in the end."

"Very touching," Nick growled, stalking forwards. "Now move. It's my turn. I guess I'll have to make up for you and Wes."

Peter glared at him. "Give her a moment, Nick."

"No. I don't think I will. Move!"

Peter turned back to Sabrina, who was already rising. He moved to help her up, but she shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can do this." She took up her cards, shuffling them back into a deck as she walked away back into the crowd. Her victorious opponent stared after her before Nick shoved him back.

"My turn. Go get the shadow."

"Don't call him that," Peter retorted firmly, taking his own cards from the table and striding back to where Mary sat with Luke.

"Good job," Mary nodded to him. "Now Luke just needs to win his fight."

"Are you ready, Luke?" he asked.

Luke stared at the box Mary was holding, taking in the shining artwork of his Cosmo Dragons once more. They all seemed to stare back as though pleading him to use them again. They brought back memories, memories of using them to hurt the people who now surrounded the three of them. But then he took in Star Drive Dragon and he was reminded of innocently proclaiming how awesome he found Cosmo Dragons. The memories of a thousand fights before that dark girl had stepped in and torn his world down came back, memories which washed away worlds destroyed by fire and ice and unmoving time.

And most of all, he remembered standing by the river with Mary so many times, just watching the sunset by her side. He reached out and his fingertips brushed paper beneath the cards, bringing to light the image he had drawn. Two people stood on that riverbank, their arms around each other and a head resting on a shoulder. The memories were warm and washed away the guilt and pain. He looked up from the box into Mary's eyes, seeing the warmth and concern there.

They were his friends, he reflected. He had tried to hide from them, but they had found out his secret and immediately stepped up to fight beside him.

"Think of all the people who care," Mary said softly. "It's not just Peter and I. Your parents. Everyone at the shop. The Cardfight Club. Team Avalon. All of them are worried. I went to see Avalon, Luke. And you know what they wanted? All three of them? They all wanted to come here with me."

"Even them?" he asked.

She nodded. "You think no one should care because of what you did. But we don't think so. You did terrible things, but you've made up for them. Think about everyone having fun at the Cardfight Club because you set it up."

"You helped," he protested.

"But I couldn't have done it without you!" Mary cried. "It was your idea, and all I've done is helped you make it happen. And not just that, the shop. Think about everyone who came to the shop to meet you and fight you. Think about how happy you made them, even the ones who were scared of what you were."

"I've talked to people, Luke," Peter cut in softly. "Some people came to the shop not knowing whether you'd still be like you were. And you know what? All of them came away from their fights with you, and told me they'd never expected someone so kind and helpful."

Luke's eyes widened. "All of them..."

"We all care about you, Luke," Mary said. "Nick's wrong about you. The Luke he knows is the shadow. That Luke's nothing compared to the Luke everyone else knows. The Luke who set up a Cardfight Club so people could get into the game even if they barely knew a thing. The Luke who always accepted peoples' challenges and never acted like a jerk. The Luke... who always came to stand by the river and watch the sunset with me." The two were staring into each others' eyes, faces so close they could almost feel the warmth of their breathing. Mary reached out again, pulling Luke into a hug. "Nick's wrong about you. You're not strong when you're horrible to people. You're strong when you're kind. There are so many people who are happy because of you, Luke. Now go and show Nick how strong the real Luke is, for everyone who cares about you."

The two slowly separated, and for a moment, they stayed close. Something warm and sincere passed between them for that moment, and then they were apart again.

Luke gazed at his two teammates for a moment. Both of them nodded, and Mary held out the box. Slowly, he reached out and took the cards within, holding them in both hands. If the dragons had seemed to plead before, now their eyes seemed to sparkle with joy at being in his hands once more.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to them, and to his precious friends. "Sorry for leaving you behind. I'll make it right now." He took out his deck, and quickly exchanged some cards from it with the set of cards from the box. Once he was finished, he stood up, clutching his transformed deck. And Luke himself seemed transformed. The shadows were fading from his eyes, warmth returning to their depths. The hunched position he had developed due to Nick's terrifying influence was fading too, leaving him to stand proud once again. Mary and Peter rose up, and before he turned to face Nick, Luke stared into Mary's eyes one more time.

The world around them seemed to fade into background noise as they looked into each other. Slowly, Luke reached out and gently touched his fingertips to Mary's cheek, yearning to speak. But he couldn't give voice to what burned in his heart, words seemed truly insignificant and incapable of conveying such emotion.

Mary didn't seem to know what to say either, and the moment was already fading away. Jeers from Nick's gang broke into their space, shattering the peace and warmth of their closeness. And Nick himself seemed to loom like a shadow from across the courtyard, glaring at them.

"I... I..." Luke began, but he couldn't speak further and the moment was gone, lost to the shadows. But he saw something flicker in Mary's eyes, something warm and intimate, and it made him feel stronger.

"Show them who you are," she whispered to him.

"I will," he replied, slowly turning away. Brave as he felt, he didn't want to leave her, didn't want to face Nick. The terror came back to him, reminding him of how Nick had crushed him so utterly with Beelzebub and with that new deck. But he had to win. He remembered the feeling of Mary embracing him, remembered the scent of her hair as it brushed over his face and how tightly she clutched him, and the memory made him feel warm, breaking through the fear.

He was going to bury his past here. He was going to prove to Nick who he truly was. And he was going to win this fight for all those people out there hoping for him to be safe.

VFS08

_**Card of the Day:**_

Crimson Impact, Metatron  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Angel – Angel Feather  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1

Activate [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 1 & Choose two of your «Angel Feather» rear-guards, and put them into your damage zone] Choose two face up «Angel Feather» from your damage zone, and call them to (RC). This ability cannot be used for the rest of that turn.  
Auto [V]: When this unit attacks a vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of that battle.  
_Be prepared! I'm going to heal you up real good! _

_The current commanding officer of the special forces with the crimson wings that look like fire: "__Crimson Nursewind__". She was once an high-ranking angel with 6 wings, but it's unknown why she yearned to join "Crimson Nursewind" to discard those wings. She is renowned as a visionary genius who has learned super-difficult healing spells and combat techniques at an unprecedented rate, to the point her name has attracted attention from everyone, including her former bosses. Now in a position where she is able to be granted audience with the Archangel, her real power is considered to be in the same class if not higher than the power of the commander of the Archangel's elite guard. She was given a title by the previous commanding officer who saw her knack, muttering she was a "Wunderkind"._

VFS08

Next Time:

**Ride 9: Cycle of Hate**


	9. Ride 9: Cycle of Hate

_**Ride 9: Cycle of Hate**_

Luke strode forwards, facing Nick. His opponent glared daggers at him, standing there like a pillar of shadows as he set down his deck.

"You think just because you got back some cards you'll win?" Nick growled. "No. I'm going to beat you. You're still just a pathetic shadow. A weak imitation of what _he _was. And besides, this deck already beat you."

Luke shook his head. "I let you convince me that I was weak... I hated myself for what I did back then. But now I get it. You're the one who doesn't get it at all. The Luke you know is the shadow. And now, Nick... I'll show you who I really am!" He drew a card from his deck, setting it down, then shuffling the deck and setting it into place.

Nick scowled, his face distorted and twisted with anger. "I guess I'll just have to show you true strength, then. The strength born when you realise the truth of this world! The strength you used to have, before your pathetic friends stole it from you!"

"They're not pathetic," Luke retorted. "They never gave up on me, not even when I gave up. And I get it now. I understand how many people care. You're wrong! And I was wrong, back then. Isolating yourself and fighting alone isn't what makes you strong. I'll prove that to you here and now. Stand up, Vanguard! Kuraudia!"

"Stand up, Vanguard! Greedy Hand!" Nick roared.

The Motion Figure System activated, forming the gothic castle around them. The skies overhead were torn asunder by lightning and howling winds as their Vanguards appeared, facing each other. Greedy Hand glared furiously at Kuraudia, who stood tall and proud **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power] [Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

"I draw," Luke called. "Ride, Marron!" Kuraudia transformed in a flash of light, Marron rising and staring down Greedy Hand with a determined expression **[Little Sage, Marron – 8000 Power]**. "Kuraudia moves out, and I end my turn!" Kuraudia took shape once again, hissing fiercely at the Dark Irregular opposite **[Kuraudia – 4000 Power]**.

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Nick  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Empty/Empty  
Damage: None**

"Draw," Nick growled. "I Ride Alluring Succubus." With a wicked smirk, the succubus took form, clenching her talons **[Alluring Succubus – 7000 Power]**. "Succubus' skill. I Soul Charge, then Greedy moves to the rear-guard."

**[Soul Charge – Flirtatious Succubus – No Trigger]**

Greedy Hand reappeared, his expression as twisted and cruel as before **[Greedy Hand – 5000 Power]**. "Call, Prisoner Beast!" Roaring, the beast took shape beside his vanguard **[Prisoner Beast – 8000 Power]**. "Prisoner Beast attacks Marron!"

"No guard!" Luke called in return. Prisoner Beast lunged, raking its monstrous claws over Marron, who howled in pain. Slowly, Luke made a damage check, steeling himself.

**[Damage Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

As soon as he set the card down, the shock glove hummed into life, sending its vicious current surging through him. Luke wavered, his knee weakening for an instant, but he thought of the friends stood behind him and the thought gave him strength to keep him standing.

Nick scowled. "So you can resist it now, huh?"

Luke looked at him. "It still hurts. But it hurts you too. All of you." He frowned. "This isn't how you get strong."

"Boosted by Greedy Hand, Succubus attacks!" Alluring Succubus lunged at Marron, her pretty features twisted into a snarl of anger **[7000 Power + 5000 Power = 12000 Power]**

"No guard!" Luke called again.

"Check... Draw Trigger! Power to Succubus, and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

As Nick made a draw, Succubus struck, tearing her claws over Marron's face. As the sage recoiled, the demoness leapt away, leaving Luke to make his second Damage Check.

**[Damage Check – Pongal – No Trigger]**

The shock glove struck again, sending electricity ripping through Luke. A gasp of pain escaped him and he shook, clutching the fight table for support until it ended. When he came to, Nick was staring at the card he had just put into his damage.

"Pongal... so you've put that dragon back into your deck," he smirked. "Maybe that'll show you how weak you are right now. If I crush your dragon with the power of this new deck."

"Soul Saver Dragon is a symbol," Luke murmured. "I used her as a tool back then, but now she'll be the proof of how I've changed. That's why she's here, to prove something. To show that I trust in my friends just like they care about me."

Nick laughed. "Friends again? It was those people who failed _him _back then! If they hadn't lost to Team Avalon, he'd have been the champion! That's what everyone knows deep down! The only reason he failed was because those two were weak and pathetic!" He pointed at Mary and Peter, glaring at them. "All they've ever been is an anchor around his neck, dragging him down and holding him back from his true potential!"

"No!" Luke retorted. "They're what gives me the strength to fight on. They're my precious friends, and they're what gives me power. They came here to help me fight against you, and I'm going to use the courage they've given me to see this fight through to the end. To your defeat, Nick! And I'll use Soul Saver Dragon to do it!"

"We'll see," Nick muttered. "I end my turn."

VFS09

"Did he take anything else besides Soul Saver and Pongal?" Peter asked.

Mary checked. "No, he didn't. He must just want to use Soul Saver here."

"Well, she works with the deck he's built... let's just hope it's enough," he murmured.

VFS09

**Nick  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Prisoner Beast/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Damage: None**

**Luke  
Hand: 5  
Front Row: Empty/Little Sage, Marron/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Pongal (U)**

Luke made a draw, checking the card and considering. "I Ride Knight of Determination, Lamorak!" Marron faded into light, Lamorak rising in his place **[Knight of Determination, Lamorak – 10000 Power]**. "Now, I call Barron and Toypugal!" The giant sage rose up beside Lamorak, supported by the fluffy white puppy **[Great Sage, Barron – 8000 Power] [Toypugal – 6000 Power]**. "Boosted by Toypugal, Barron attacks!" Barron raised his staff, casting a bolt of lightning from it at Alluring Succubus **[8000 Power + 6000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Nick snarled. The lightning flashed into the Succubus, smashing her into the ground as Nick checked his damage card.

**[Damage Check – Fallen Seraphim, Samael – No Trigger]**

Though the shock glove activated, Nick barely reacted to it at all.

VFS09

"Samael... he wasn't using that when I saw him fight Luke before," Mary murmured, confused.

"He did say he had a new deck."

"If he's using Samael... then what's this new deck based around?"

VFS09

"Boosted by Kuraudia, Lamorak attacks!" Luke cried. Roaring a battle cry, Lamorak charged at Nick's Vanguard, raising his massive axe **[10000 Power + 4000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

"Drive Check... no Trigger," the young man called.

**[Drive Check – Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – No Trigger]**

Lamorak struck, the axe falling and ripping across Alluring Succubus' chest. The demoness cried out in pain as the knight leapt away, Nick performing another damage check and standing there stoically.

**[Damage Check – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"You think you've made us even, don't you?" Nick sneered. "You haven't. I'll prove that next turn. You can say you've changed all you like, but in the end, you're still nothing without him. Friends won't make you strong, not the way he did. After all, those two have never done anything but drag you down."

"No, they haven't!" Luke retorted angrily. "You don't know what you're talking about at all! You don't know what it used to be like! For so long, the only person I really had was Mary. And all she had was me. Alone, we'd have been crushed by the world, but together we were strong! That's what I've realised! That was what I was a fool to abandon! And I'll prove it to you now!"

"Just try," his opponent laughed. "You just try and win. And when you fail, I'll show you what strength really is. I'll make you become him again, I'll force you to be strong and abandon those pathetic weights, and he'll come back."

"I end my turn," Luke concluded.

**Luke  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Toypugal/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Pongal (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Prisoner Beast/Alluring Succubus/Empty  
Back Row: Empty/Greedy Hand/Empty  
Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Alluring Succubus (U)**

"Stand and draw," Nick growled. "I Ride Werwolf Sieger!" Shadows tore through Alluring Succubus, ripping through her and forming into the vicious black werewolf **[Werwolf Sieger – 10000 Power]**. "Prisoner Beast moves back. Call! Devil Blade, Berith! Doreen the Thruster! Flirtatious Succubus!" Three figures arose, a demon clad in black barbed armor wielding two scimitars, a psychotically-smirking elf girl in black wielding daggers, and finally a succubus clad in black leather **[Devil Blade, Berith – 8000 Power] [Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power] [Flirtatious Succubus – 9000 Power]**. "Flirtatious Succubus' skill lets me Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

Since a card went into my Soul, Doreen and Berith get 3000 Power each!" The two units blazed with dark aura, readying their respective weapons **[Doreen the Thruster – 9000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 11000 Power**]. "Boosted by Greedy Hand, Sieger attacks Lamorak!" Sieger lunged, howling fiercely **[10000 Power + 5000 Power = 15000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Luke retorted.

Nick smirked. "Check... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Doreen the Thruster – No Trigger]**

Sieger struck with a howl, its claws raking over Lamorak, who staggered back. Luke made a Damage Check, gasping as the shock glove activated.

**[Damage Check – Soul Saver Dragon – No Trigger]**

Luke stared at the lost form of his dragon. He still had two more somewhere in his deck, but to lose one here was still disheartening.

"With a boost from Doreen, Flirtatious Succubus attacks!" Nick declared mercilessly. Now Flirtatious Succubus lunged at Luke's Vanguard **[9000 Power + 9000 Power = 18000 Power]**.

"No guard!" The succubus struck, tearing her talons over Lamorak's face viciously.

**[Damage Check – Toypugal – No Trigger]**

"With a boost from Prisoner Beast, Berith attacks!" Nick roared. With a roar of his own, Berith lunged, his wicked scimitars raised to strike **[11000 Power + 8000 Power = 19000 Power]**.

"Elaine, guard!" Luke cried. The beautiful green-haired elf took form in a flash of light, crying out as Berith slashed his scimitars into her. The elf shattered into motes, leaving Luke's vanguard unharmed.

Nick smirked. "You're already at four damage. See? You can't stand up against me. Not as you are. Right now, you're far too weak. How can you like being this, when before you were fighting at the top of Nationals? You had everything and you threw it away just because those pitiful two lost. _Why_? Because they're your friends? But there's no such thing! You heard Sabrina's story, and you were there when her 'friends' turned their backs on her. No one cares about the weak, and that's just the pitiful truth. No one cares. Not unless you're strong. As soon as you're not, you're abandoned. You can be idealistic all you like, but until you realise that, you're only going to be crushed by the truth."

"No... that's not the truth," Luke murmured. "Peter said something... and I understand it now. What he was getting at. Revenge won't solve anything for any of you. You think it will, but it doesn't. And in the end, you're just left chasing revenge endlessly. That's the real tragedy. That's what's really horrible. I put you on this path. But in the end, we're just part of a cycle."

Nick frowned. "What?"

Luke stared across the faces around him. He took in the resentment in their eyes, so contrary to the warmth in Mary's. Then he spoke again. "I became the way I did because I was beaten. There was a girl I met one day..." Speaking about her brought the memories back. He was reminded of the terrible dragon slaughtering its own allies and then turning its monstrous lance on him. His hand strayed to his chest as he remembered the feeling of it striking him, leaving nothing but pain behind.

_"Wh... what?!" Luke cried as the dragon struck, cutting down her Rearguards as its form burned with power. Then it struck, stabbing through Stardrive Dragon with a terrible blow of its weapon. His dragon screamed in mortal agony as lance and claws murdered it, lance ripping through its heart, claws squeezing the life from its throat. "Stardrive! No!"_

_The dragon crashed to the ground, and he fell to his knees, broken by the terrible defeat. "I... no..."_

_"Imagine yourself... so pathetic... so weak," she said. "You're nothing. You have nothing. And yet you sought to challenge the strong with such weakness." She paused. "Remember this, you naïve boy. The powerless are nothing but insignificant little insects, to be ruled by the strong and crushed when no longer needed. But the powerful can dominate everyone, and demand the respect and fear of others. So long as you continue to be so petty and sentimental, you'll never find yourself standing in the world of the strong." She smirked. "Now... fall at my feet in despair and know your place!"_

_He cried out, clutching his head and dropping his cards, sending them cascading to the ground as he began to fall._

"She crushed me... completely..." he remembered. "And even then, my friends helped me. I was stupid to give up on them after that. But I did, because I couldn't move on. I kept thinking, wondering why I lost. And in the end I decided it was because I wasn't like her. That's just it. You made the same mistake. You lost to me and I humiliated you, and I'm sorry for that. But we've all fallen into that cycle."

No one spoke.

"That girl beat me, and I started to hate. I beat you all, and you started to hate," he murmured. "It's a vicious cycle that never ends, not until someone says no and chooses to move on rather than chasing revenge. Why should we keep letting that cycle continue?"

Nick glared at him. "You... you really are just a shadow. Hate is what gives us strength! How can we have the motivation to get strong if we don't feel hate burning in our hearts?! Hate is what drives everything, in the end. We hate the people who have more, who are more successful, who are more powerful. And our hatred drives us to get more money, more fame, more power. Until we've overtaken everyone."

"The world isn't like that! Just because you feel hate drives everything doesn't mean it does!" Luke retorted. "It's not hate that's driving me now, I'm not fighting like this because I hate you! I'm fighting like this for my friends! For the people who I care about... and the person I-" He glanced back at Mary as he spoke.

"Shut up!" Nick snarled. "That's insipid! Is that your power? Friendship? Love? No! Those things aren't what made him strong. He was strong because ultimately he despised the weak for having nothing to offer him, and the strong for being more than him! I understand that because he taught me that that's how the world works! You resent those who are stronger and you want to surpass them! That's all! I'll prove that to you before this fight is done! I end my turn!"

VFS09

Mary stared at Luke as he began his turn. "The person you..." she murmured. Unconsciously her hand clutched the box more tightly as she recalled the letters within, in their childish scrawl.

"The cycle of hate," Peter said quietly. "That's just it. That's what's driven this." He looked at her. "You understand, Mary? If we just crushed them and left... we're just perpetuating that cycle."

She nodded, remembering her anger at Wes. "Yeah. I understand."

He looked back at the fight. "We may still need the police. Maybe Luke'll get through to some of the others, but Nick won't be convinced. I can tell. He's gone beyond hate, in a way. He's taken what Luke said and turned it into his own philosophy, and he's filled the others with it."

"You got through to Sabrina in the end."

"I hope so," he sighed. "These people chose this path, but Nick was the one to show them it. I can tell now. He's the one who gathered them, the one who made them want revenge so much."

"Show them, Luke," Mary spoke quietly. "Show them that they don't need hate."

VFS09

**Nick  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Flirtatious Succubus  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Greedy Hand/Doreen the Thruster  
Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Alluring Succubus (U)**

**Luke  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/Knight of Determination, Lamorak/Empty  
Back Row: Toypugal/Kuraudia/Empty  
Damage: Knight of Silence, Gallatin (U), Pongal (U), Soul Saver Dragon (U), Toypugal (U)**

"Stand and draw," Luke called. _"Noble king, raise your sword which commands the dragons! Open the path to the world of light! I Ride White Dragon Knight... Pendragon!"_

Light surrounded Lamorak, forming into a gleaming white sword. From the light, Pendragon emerged, taking the sword in his hands and landing beside Luke. The White Dragon Knight readied his legendary blade, gazing with those royal blue eyes **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 10000 Power]**.

"Pendragon's skill!" Luke declared. "When I Ride him, Pendragon gets 5000 Power!" Pendragon glowed with holy light as he spoke **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 15000 Power]**. "Now, Pendragon's Limit Break!" The white circle ignited above Pendragon as Luke checked the top five cards of his deck. "There's no Gade 3 here, so I can't Superior Ride." He shuffled the cards back into the deck.

"Even if you could Superior Ride, what would it have done?" Nick scoffed. "That's a useless Limit Break. I'll just have to remind you what a true Limit Break is, won't I?"

"I call Palamedes and Young Pegasus Knight," Luke retorted. Roaring with flames, Palamedes rose up and brandished his scimitars, while the pegasus-riding knight formed behind him **[Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 10000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "Kuraudia's skill, she goes into my Soul to give Palamedes 3000 Power. And since a Royal Paladin went into the Soul, Barron and Pegasus Knight get 3000 Power!" The three units glowed with white light **[Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes – 13000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power]**.

"Come on, then!" Nick snarled.

"With a boost from Pegasus Knight, Palamedes attacks! Palamedes' skill! Since I have two Grade 3 Royal Paladins, he gets 3000 Power!" Luke called. Palamedes charged, blazing with overwhelming holy flame **[13000 Power + 3000 Power + 9000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Palamedes struck, tearing the fiery scimitars through Werwolf Sieger and hurling the werewolf away in a burst of roaring flames. Nick snarled with pain as his shock glove activated.

**[Damage Check – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

"Pendragon, attack!" The White Dragon Knight rushed forwards gracefully, raising his shining sword.

"Blitzritter guards! Flirtatious Succubus Intercepts!" Nick roared in answer. The lightning-wreathed elf formed before his vanguard, joined by the Succubus **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 25000 Power]**.

"Twin Drive, check!" Luke cried. "First! No Trigger!"

**[Drive Check – Flash Shield, Iseult – No Trigger]**

"And second... Heal Trigger! I give the Power to Barron and I heal one Damage!" He discarded Gallatin from his Damage Zone, placing the glowing Heal Trigger into his hand.

**[Drive Check – Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine – Heal Trigger]**

Pendragon struck in an arc of glorious light. His sword swung too fast to be seen, the two guardians bursting into darkness in an instant as the knight retreated before Sieger.

"With a boost from Toypugal, Barron attacks! Since I have two Grade 3 Royal Paladins, Toypugal boosts for 3000 more Power!" Barron raised his staff and cast a bolt of lightning over the field at the snarling beast as Toypugal barked behind him **[11000 Power + 5000 Power + 6000 Power + 3000 Power = 25000 Power]**.

"No guard!"

The lightning flashed into Sieger, smashing the werewolf back against the castle wall. Nick made another Damage Check, gritting his teeth in response to his shock glove's activation.

**[Damage Check – Prisoner Beast – No Trigger]**

A silence fell as the attack ended. For a moment, the two fighters just stood there, staring at each other. Luke's expression was calm, pitying and firm, Nick's was harsh, vicious and full of hate.

"You think you've won this?" Nick murmured, his voice like poison. "I can see your little brain thinking it. You think you've got ahead. Well, you haven't! I'm still in control!"

"Are you?" Luke asked. "Or are you just being driven by hate? You say you're in control, and in the end, I guess you were. You brought these people together, didn't you? You found people who hated me and you convinced them to try and find revenge."

"Yeah," Nick retorted. "I did. I wanted to get him. So much. So I went online and I went asking, and soon enough, I found people. People he'd beaten, people who hated him but couldn't find a way to get back at him. I brought them together and I gave them a way to do it. But in the end, I have to thank him, for filling so many people with hate. Now do you see? Hate is what caused this entire situation. It's what took mediocre fighters and drove them to get strong! You think any of our precious little champions weren't motivated by it? That Team Avalon weren't driven by hating everyone who stood above them? Hating the system which let those people get there?"

"That system was a fraud," Peter cut in from across the courtyard. "You should know, you've been associating with the sort of people who make it possible."

Nick laughed. "Who cares?! In the end, all of us are driven by hate! And I'll show you all now... the power which hate provides!"

"Hate is a poison," Luke retorted. "You give in to it and suddenly all you can think about is getting back at people. I know how it feels. There wasn't a waking moment where I didn't think of that girl and how much I wanted to do to her what she did to me. I wanted to beat her, humiliate her. Break her like she broke me. That thought never went away. It drove everything I did. Hate isn't what drives us. Hate is an obsession which consumes us. But we don't have to give in. I gave in in a moment of weakness and it turned me into a monster! But now I see how wrong I was. And I know what I'm truly fighting for here, not for hate, but for my friends. For friendship... and for love. I'll overcome your hate with those precious things! I'll withstand your hatred and I'll defeat it! I end my turn!"

**Luke  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes  
Back Row: Toypugal/Empty/Young Pegasus Knight  
Damage: Pongal (U), Soul Saver Dragon (U), Toypugal (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 3  
Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Werwolf Sieger/Empty  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Greedy Hand/Doreen the Thruster  
Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (U), Alluring Succubus (U), Werwolf Sieger (U), Prisoner Beast (U)**

"Stand and draw," Nick snarled. He glared at Luke across the field. "Is that it? A friendship speech? You really are nothing like him. Weak. Tied down by your 'friends'. Pitiful. He was strong and isolated and _glorious_. What do I have to do? Maybe I should break your precious friends. Leave them shattered. Maybe that'll fill you with hate."

"Leave them alone," Luke said firmly. "You want me. Not them."

"But I don't want you!" his opponent howled. "That's just it! You're not him! That's what I realised the moment I saw you back then! And I've been trying so hard to make him come back, but he's buried in that pathetic shell! Chained up by friendship, by insipid _love_! Love! Is that all it really took? To turn him into you...?"

"That wasn't me. This is who I am."

Nick didn't say anything, staring with hatred the likes of which Luke had never seen. "He was... incredible. Too powerful for me. He was everything I wanted to be and yet everything I hated. He made me feel powerless. I was so helpless before him... and his power thrilled me... I want him back. Together we can beat anyone! Everyone will crumble before us! So I have to make you hate again, hate so much you'll have no choice but to become him! So I'll beat you and then I'll hurt your friends. Every way I know. I'll cut them and break them. And I'll make you watch. Every. Single. Second. I'll hurt them when you scream for me to _stop_." He looked insane, his features twisted by mad anger.

"Nick..." Wes said, sounding distinctly uncomfortable.

"No! Get them!" Nick barked. No one moved. "_Get them_!" Two or three people broke from the crowd, looking horrified at what Nick had become, but too afraid of him to disobey. They moved towards Mary and Peter, who stood back to back, hands up and ready to fight. "And while your _friends_ are busy, I'll put an end to this." He took a card from his hand, turning it so Luke could see what it was.

He remembered this card. It was what had torn through Palamedes so easily before, beaten him like it was nothing. "I'm not afraid of him."

"You should be," Nick laughed cruelly. "_Imagine it_. Your friends broken and shattered at my feet. Everything you love torn to pieces. And yourself, lying amidst the ruin, filled with unending hatred! That's what I'll do to bring him back!" He held the card up at arm's length, roaring words filled with venom. _"Come from the shadows... and shatter every last piece of light! Even the stars will die before your hatred! Ride... the vanguard..."_

He threw down the card with a roar, and the castle around them exploded with terrible darkness. The streams of darkness tore over the field, battering Luke's Royal Paladins with solid shadow, obscuring every source of light and drowning it. Then the streams converged on Sieger, ripping the werewolf apart before it could even scream. The shadows exploded and became sharp, tearing through the air and slashing the stone all around as a terrible figure emerged from their heart. Hollow dark eyes glared over the field, the figure radiating a malice the likes of which Luke had never felt. A skull adorned its chest, its hair a wild mane of black and its skin ravaged by time and dark magic. The man was clad in a bodysuit which seemed to writhe and twisted around him, as though he wore solidified shadows. Red ribbons emerged from the bodysuit, writhing madly around him like snakes made of blood.

The man hovered in mid-air, simply glaring at Luke with those terrible, empty eyes as dark wind radiated from his form, buffeting the forms of Luke's units and driving them back. Nick roared his new vanguard's name, glaring at Luke with a gaze full of hatred. _"__**Dark Lord... of... ABYSS**__!" _**[Dark Lord of Abyss – 11000 Power]**

VFS09

"That card..." Mary whispered in shock as she and Peter beheld the terrible form of Nick's vanguard. "That's what that deck's based around."

"Dark Lord of Abyss," Peter muttered grimly. "That's one of the strongest cards the Dark Irregulars have right now. I don't know how Nick got hold of it, but Luke's in for a tough fight."

"Don't fight," one of the thugs around them said in what was probably meant to be a soothing way. "We don't want to hurt you."

"Your boss there does," Peter snapped in return. "We're not coming quietly."

"Then we'll just have to make you," another said.

"You don't want to do this," Mary protested. "Nick's gone mad. You can see that."

The thugs hesitated. "Maybe, but he's still stronger than us," one muttered. "And that's the rule. Whoever's strongest is in charge."

"Wait until the fight's over," Peter suggested. "You don't have to get your hands dirty if Luke wins."

One of them laughed. "Are you serious? That kid already lost to Dark Lord of Abyss once. No way he'll beat it this time."

"He will," Mary whispered. "I know he will. He's fighting for us."

"How cute," a thug chuckled. "Now, come with us, girl!" He lunged for her, but she ducked around his blow and kicked out. Her foot caught him in the groin and he tumbled to the floor with a gasp of pain.

"We're not giving up without a fight," Peter snapped, punching the thug lunging at him in the nose. The man staggered back with blood leaking from his nostrils, glaring at Peter furiously. "Our friend's fighting for us." As the man lunged again, Peter caught him with a backhand punch which knocked him away.

"So we'll fight for him too!" Mary added, kicking another man.

VFS09

"Guys..." Luke murmured, watching his friends fight.

"I'd worry about yourself," Nick growled. "I call Berith!" A second Berith rose in front of Doreen the Thruster **[Devil Blade, Berith – 8000 Power]**. "Greedy Hand's skill! I Counterblast and Greedy Hand goes into the Soul, then I put a Dark Irregulars into my Soul from the deck!" He turned over a Damage, taking a card from his deck and putting it into the Soul alongside Greedy Hand.

**[Soul Charge – Werwolf Sieger – No Trigger]**

"Since I Soul Charged two cards, Doreen and Berith get 6000 Power each!" The three units readied their blades, smirking viciously **[Doreen the Thruster – 12000 Power] [Devil Blade, Berith – 14000 Powerx2]**. "I call Doreen the Thruster !" A second copy of Doreen appeared behind his Vanguard **[Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power]**.

"Doreen boosts! Attack Pendragon, Dark Lord of Abyss!" The Dark Lord raised his hands, conjuring a wall of bladed shadows which he then hurled at Pendragon **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Luke cried.

"Check..." Nick sneered. "First. No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Fallen Seraphim, Samael – No Trigger]**

"Second... Draw Trigger! My right hand Berith gets the Power and I draw!"

**[Drive Check – Hysteric Shirley – Draw Trigger]**

Dark Lord of Abyss' shadows struck, slashing into Pendragon and effortlessly rending through the knight's majestic armor. The White Dragon Knight screamed in pain as spears of shadow ripped through him, falling to his knees and supporting himself with his sword as the shadows dispersed. Dark Lord of Abyss merely glared over the field with those black eyes, not even gloating, which somehow made him feel more terrifying.

"Damage Check..." Luke murmured.

**[Damage Check – Margal – Draw Trigger]**

As the card hit the Damage Zone, he was instantly consumed by the force of the electric shock. Something was wrong, it hadn't been this intense before. Now everything seemed to burn and he was screaming in agony, falling to his knees and collapsing.

"Luke!" his friends screamed from somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. The world seemed lost to the agony writhing through his veins, and he just wanted anything, anything to make the pain stop-

Then it was over and he was lying there, gasping into the ground, trembling.

"What was that?!" Mary cried.

Nick gave a mad little chuckle. "I just turned the settings on the gloves up to maximum, that's all."

"W-... why?" Luke choked out as he struggled to stand.

"I'll make you suffer all I can until he comes back."

"You bastard!" Mary shouted at him. "You... you just wait! When we're done with you-"

"But you won't even get to me," Nick murmured. "All that's going to happen is I'm going to win this fight, and then you'll be nothing but things for me to break. Until _he _comes back, and we can fight together..."

"You're insane!"

"Am I?" he whispered, his voice cold and harsh. "Am I really?"

"Draw Trigger..." Luke said weakly as he finally stood. "Power to Pendragon... I draw..." He slowly made a draw, staring at his hand.

"It doesn't matter," Nick leered. "Boosted by Prisoner Beast, Berith attacks... Palamedes!" The left Berith charged, scimitars gleaming with wicked light **[1400 Power + 8000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"I... don't guard..." Luke murmured. Berith struck and Palamedes cried out as he was cut down.

"With a boost from Doreen, the other Berith attacks!" Now the second Berith charged with a ferocious howl **[14000 Power + 5000 Power + 1200 Power = 31000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Berith's blades tore into the wounded Pendragon, cleaving through his savaged armor and making him cry out in pain.

**[Damage Check – High Dog Breeder, Akane – No Trigger]**

Luke's scream was added to his Vanguard's as he made the Damage Check, collapsing to his knees as the enhanced shock tore through him. Once more Mary and Peter cried out in concern as they desperately fought the thugs around them, but he could barely hear them.

Nick laughed. "I didn't think it would be so easy."

"Shut up! Shut up, you bastard!" Mary howled at him as her elbow connected with a woman's face.

"He's just lying there! I guess it didn't take much to defeat someone so pathetic!"

Luke heard Nick's taunts as though from far away. His whole body ached and screamed for him to just give in. But then he thought of his friends. All the people who were waiting and hoping. Everyone from the Cardfight Club. Everyone from the shop. His parents. Team Avalon. Peter. _Mary_.

Nick's laughter stopped abruptly as Luke's hand rose, catching the edge of the Motion Figure System. The young man rose weakly, his whole body trembling, eyes full of pain. But there was a determination in how he forced himself to stand which couldn't be denied.

"Just give in!" Nick finally shouted. "Why won't you just give up?! Why won't you let him come back?! Why?!"

"Because... I'm... stronger than you think..." Luke gasped out. He took several deep gasps, before speaking again. "And because I have people depending on me. People who care. People I have to fight for, because they're my friends, my family. And there's someone I can't... I can't let down again."

Anger was plain on Nick's face. "_Love_, again?! Is that it?!"

Luke nodded. "There's someone I truly love. Someone I'm fighting for even now. I'd do anything for her... but the first thing is winning this fight." He stared at Dark Lord of Abyss now. "That card beat me once before. But I won't lose to it, not again. I'm going to fight with everything I have, for the person I love and for all the friends who want me to come back safely. And I'm going to beat you for all of them!"

VFS09

Card of the Day:

Dark Lord of Abyss  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
Dark Zone – Human – Dark Irregulars  
11000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Activate [V]: [Limit Break 4, Counterblast 2] Soul Charge 2, and this unit gets [Power]+1000 for each «Dark Irregulars» in your soul until end of turn.  
Continuous [V/R]: If you have a non-«Dark Irregulars» vanguard or rear-guard, this unit gets [Power]-2000.  
_Residents of darkness... we shall end the light!_

_A former man who fell into darkness over his obsession over the talents of many. He was corrupted out of the fact that the residents of his village rejected him out of fear of the enormous amount of magic displayed when he was born, despite not losing control of it even when infused with the blood of the devil. As a result, his childhood was a misery. The dark influences in his exhausted soul horrify even the darkest devil, and he barely resembles his humanoid self. However, deep inside, he is still just a man. Despite this, people fear him as the Dark Lord of Abyss, the man who fell into darkness in order to see the powers that come with darkness._

VFS09

Card Stats:

Devil Blade, Berith  
Grade 2/Demon – Dark Irregulars/8000 Power/5000 Shield  
Auto [R]: During your main phase, when a card is put into your soul, if you have a «Dark Irregulars» vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.  
_Don't worry. I'll grant you an honorable death by the sword._

(Devil Blade, Berith was created by me.)

VFS09

Next Time:

**Ride 10: Believe in my Existence**


	10. Ride 10: Believe in my Existence

**Ride 10: Believe in my Existence**

Nick stared at Luke scornfully. "You think _love_ will win you this fight? No. You're wrong... I'm going to crush you, and your pitiful friends. Take your last pathetic turn. I end mine."

**Nick  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Devil Blade, Berith/Dark Lord of Abyss/Devil Blade, Berith  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster/Doreen the Thruster  
Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (F), Alluring Succubus (U), Werwolf Sieger (U), Prisoner Beast (U)**

**Luke  
Hand: 4  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Empty  
Back Row: Toypugal/Empty/Young Pegasus Knight  
Damage: Pongal (U), Soul Saver Dragon (U), Toypugal (U), Margal (U), High Dog Breeder, Akane (U)**

"I stand and draw," Luke murmured. "Pendragon's Limit Break!" He checked his deck's top five cards as a white circle ignited above his vanguard. "Now..." He took a card from the five, playing it. _"Answer the call of the dragon king! Superior Ride! White Dragon Knight, Pendragon!"_

Pendragon raised his sword and was consumed by blinding light, a second Pendragon appearing from within to take the vanguard circle **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 10000 Power]**. Luke shuffled the other four cards back into his deck, then continued. "Pendragon gets 5000 Power! And since a card went into the Soul during the Main Phase, Pegasus Knight and Barron power up too!" The two knights and the giant sage glowed with white light **[White Dragon Knight, Pendragon – 15000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Power] [Great Sage, Barron – 11000 Power]**.

"Another Pendragon... is that all your deck can do?" Nick scoffed. "I'm guessing Soul Saver still hasn't graced you with her presence. Maybe she knows you're going to lose and doesn't want to get involved with someone so weak!"

"No," Luke murmured, playing a card. "I call Young Pegasus Knight." A second Pegasus Knight formed behind his vanguard **[Young Pegasus Knight – 6000 Power]**. "My other Pegasus Knight moves up, then attacks the Berith in front of Doreen!" With a battle cry, the young knight spurred his pegasus onward towards Berith.

"My other Berith Intercepts!" Nick barked, the other Berith immediately lunging at Luke's knight with scimitars ready. Before he could strike, the pegasus turned and its rider made a slash with his sword, cutting the demon into dark motes **[8000 Power + 5000 Shield = 13000 Power]**.

"With a boost from Pegasus Knight, Pendragon attacks!" Pendragon charged, swathed in shining white light as he readied his holy blade **[15000 Power + 6000 Power = 21000 Power]**.

"March Rabbit guards!" Nick growled in answer, discarding a Hysteric Shirley. Laughing maniacally, the rabbit appeared, brandishing its pocket watch at Pendragon, who was instantly repulsed.

"Twin Drive... first," Luke murmured. "No Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Great Sage, Barron – No Trigger]**

"Second... Stand Trigger! I give the effects to my front row Pegasus Knight!"

**[Drive Check – Silent Sage, Sharon – Stand Trigger]**

Nick scowled as Young Pegasus Knight rose again, prepared for a second attack. Pendragon withdrew to Luke's side, and the young man spoke again. "Pegasus Knight, attack Berith again!" Young Pegasus Knight struck forth for the second time, readying his blade **[9000 Power + 5000 Power = 14000 Power]**.

"No guard." Pegasus Knight struck and Berith was cut down, shattering into motes.

"With a boost from Toypugal, Barron attacks Dark Lord of Abyss!" Barron raised his staff and hurled a bolt of lightning at the terrifying dark figure **[11000 Power + 6000 Power = 17000 Power]**.

"No guard!" Nick growled. The lightning struck, not even scratching Dark Lord of Abyss as he raised a hand to catch it. Slowly, the man clenched his fist, crushing the writhing bolt of light into nothingness.

**[Damage Check – Dark Lord of Abyss – No Trigger]**

As soon as the card hit the Damage Zone, Nick fell to his knees, trembling as the electric shock ran through him and howling in pain. Everyone stopped, staring at him in horror. Even Mary, Peter and their opponents momentarily stopped fighting to stare at Nick's suddenly broken form. Then the shock ended and he slowly rose, clutching at the table for support.

"You set your own glove to maximum?!" Luke said, horrifed.

"The more pain I take... the stronger I get..." Nick growled.

"That's insane!"

"No... it's the truth. The more I'm hurt... the more I hate... the stronger I become. That's the way of the world. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And you've given me so much reason to hate you... now I'm going to crush you into the dust like the nothing you are! And your pathetic 'friends' too!"

VFS10

"He really is insane..." Peter muttered, dodging a blow from a dark-haired woman.

"Be careful, Luke!" Mary called out, before being cut off by a blow to the face which knocked her back into Peter. He stumbled and was caught by a vicious kick, knocking him to the ground.

"We've got you now!" a thug jeered, before suddenly being struck from behind.

Mary and Peter looked up to see Sabrina standing them. She kicked out, knocking the thug to the floor. He groaned as he crashed to the concrete, and Sabrina turned, catching a punch and calmly twisting the woman's arm. She howled in pain as Sabrina moved, twisting her arm up behind her back, then knocking her away with an elbow to the back of the head.

"Sabrina... why?" Mary groaned.

"I didn't want to involve you to begin with," she replied, punching away a man as he ran to attack her. "Our business was just with Luke. And now... it's like you said. Nick's... insane. This isn't what I wanted at all."

"You were perfectly fine with torturing him with those gloves, but _this_ is too much?" Mary snapped incredulously.

Sabrina glanced away. "I thought it'd make me happy but... it didn't. And I couldn't speak out against Nick. You don't know what it's like. He's just... in charge. Anyone who spoke out got crushed."

"Help us," Peter said. "We can stop him."

"If your friend can win..."

"He will," Mary retorted. "Trust me. He will."

A thug came at Sabrina from behind, swinging a brick he'd found somewhere. Mary and Peter only just noticed him, shouting a warning which would have come too late. But then Wes was there, catching the man's hand and delivering a knee to the groin which sent the thug reeling. Wes took the brick as it was released, tossing it aside.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"This isn't what I signed up for either," Wes replied. "Besides, chances are if their friend wins, they'll have the police in here with what Nick's saying. I know where I want to be when the boys in blue turn up."

"So you're only helping us to save your own skin," Mary muttered. "Wonderful."

"Do you want my help or not?!" he snapped, punching a woman in the face as she moved to attack him with a brick.

The four of them fought together, quickly putting down the few thugs who had obeyed Nick's command. They were left panting and tired amidst a cluster of fallen enemies, some of whom they'd managed to knock unconscious, others groaning from the blows inflicted on them.

The rest of the crowd stared apprehensively between the victorious four and Nick, unsure what to do.

"Get them!" Nick bellowed.

No one moved.

"Nick... they're... Wes and Sabrina are with them!"

"There are four of them and eleven of you!" Nick roared. "Get. Them!"

Once more, no one moved.

"I'm sorry, but... this isn't what I wanted," someone finally said. "I just wanted to beat that kid. Not those damn gloves. Not torturing innocent people."

"Me neither... you said this would make everything better for us. But doing this... it hasn't done anything for me. I don't feel any better."

Nick stared at them, dumbstruck. He turned to the four, staring at them. "Wes... Sabrina... why?!"

"Look at yourself, Nick," Sabrina said softly. "Look at what you're asking us to do. Don't you get it? This isn't what any of us really wanted! When I found your group online, I thought I'd finally found people who could help! I listened when you said the only way for us to get better was to get strong and use our hate to beat Luke! But I still feel empty! And now you're saying you're going to hurt other people just to get at him... this is going too far!"

"Too... far..." he said, looking stunned.

"Nick, man... she's right," Wes added. "This is too much. We never wanted this. Look at yourself and stop, man."

There was silence. Everyone stared at Nick, breaths held, wondering what he would do. He stared at Luke and past him, to the two people he'd thought were on his side.

"You... all of you..." he muttered, his voice full of bitterness. "You're turning on me now? When we're almost there? You... you bastards... I made you strong! I taught you how to be strong! And this is how you repay me?! You'll pay! I'll make you all pay! As soon as I've crushed this pathetic ghost, I'll take you all and make you all pay for daring to betray me!" He looked even more insane than before, wild-eyed, ranting furiously. "End your turn, boy! Now I'll end this!"

Luke stared at him. He wanted to end the fight, just get Wes, Sabrina, and Peter to grab Nick and end it. But then he remembered. The gloves wouldn't come off until the fight was over. This battle had to end first.

"I end my turn," he said softly.

**Luke  
Hand: 6  
Front Row: Great Sage, Barron/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Young Pegasus Knight  
Back Row: Toypugal/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: Pongal (U), Soul Saver Dragon (U), Toypugal (U), Margal (U), High Dog Breeder, Akane (U)**

**Nick  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Empty/Dark Lord of Abyss/Empty  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster/Doreen the Thruster  
Damage: Fallen Seraphim, Samael (F), Alluring Succubus (U), Werwolf Sieger (U), Prisoner Beast (U), Dark Lord of Abyss (U)**

"Draw," Nick snarled. "This is the end! This is my victory! _Final Turn_!"

"Oh no..." Sabrina murmured. "He's going to use that Limit Break..."

"I call Doreen the Thruster! And Hysteric Shirley!" A shadow rose before Prisoner Beast, forming a third Doreen **[Doreen the Thruster – 6000 Power]**, while the black-clad, white-haired girl formed in front of Doreen with a pitiful wail **[Hysteric Shirley – 4000 Power]**. "Shirley's skill! She goes into the Soul and I Soul Charge!" Shirley vanished as he slid a card into his Soul.

**[Soul Charge – Alluring Succubus – No Trigger]**

"My Doreens power up!" The three elves smirked as one, raising their vicious blades **[Doreen the Thruster – 12000 Powerx3]**. "I call Fallen Seraphim, Samael!" With a vicious snarl, a black-clad figure took form, spreading six black wings and raising hands clad in clawed gauntlets **[Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 10000 Power]**.

"Here it comes..." Luke muttered.

"I'll show you true power! The power of my hatred!" Nick roared. "Dark Lord of Abyss! Take my hatred and turn it into power! Break the limits with the hatred of the darkness! _Limit Break_!" A black circle burst into form above Dark Lord of Abyss, forming an ominous haze around the unit. Nick turned over two Damage recklessly, not even caring as the shock gloves sent him to his knees and made him howl in pain. And as soon as he recovered, he grabbed two cards from the top of his deck, shoving them into the Soul. "Soul Charge!"

**[Soul Charge – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – March Rabbit of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

"Dark Lord of Abyss gains 1000 Power for every card in my Soul! Right now, I have ten cards in the Soul, so he gets 10000 Power!" Darkness blazed and writhed around his vanguard, radiating from the man like a nightmarish corona **[Dark Lord of Abyss – 21000 Power]**. "Plus, since I Soul Charged, my Doreens and Samael power up!" The four units soaked in the aura radiating from Dark Lord of Abyss, their expressions turning twisted and horrific **[Doreen the Thruster – 18000 Powerx3] [Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 16000 Power]**. "The hatred of my units rages even in the soul... it clashes and clashes and with that hate, Dark Lord of Abyss grows even stronger! Behold the resonance of hatred... _Soul Resonant_!"

Luke stared at the opposing field, seeing the colossal power the Limit Break had unleashed. It chilled him to remember this Limit Break, the same one which had defeated him last time. But things were different now. He could fight this. He was determined to overcome it.

"I'm not finished yet," Nick whispered, his voice as sharp and cold as a sword. "No... not yet. Dark Lord... take even more power from my hatred! Crush every single limit! _LIMIT... __**BREAK**_!"

"Again?!" Mary exclaimed. "But that'll give him...!"

The black circle burst again, flaring above the monstrous figure of Dark Lord of Abyss. Once again Nick carelessly flipped over two Damage, taking his shock glove with a roar of anger and pain. Then he tore two more cards from his deck and hurled them into the Soul. "Soul... _Charge_!"

**[Soul Charge – Blitzritter – Critical Trigger]**

**[Soul Charge – Fallen Seraphim, Samael – No Trigger]**

"Yes... yes... grow even stronger!" he laughed as the aura around his vanguard grew even larger and more intense, burning like black flames **[Dark Lord of Abyss – 33000 Power]**. "Doreen... Samael... take this hatred... and become unstoppable! _**Soul Resonant**_!" The four units laughed with him, their forms twisted by the dark power surging through their bodies **[Doreen the Thruster – 24000 Powerx3] [Fallen Seraphim, Samael – 22000 Power]**.

Everyone stared, awestruck and horrified. None of them had seen so much power accumulated on a field before. No one could even try to realise how much Nick was going to attack with in that one turn.

"Can Luke survive?" Mary whispered, stunned.

Peter tried to calculate. "57000... 46000... 32000... even the last one would be massive normally, but this field is..."

"He's doomed..." Sabrina murmured. "No one could guard a field that strong. Not without some miracle, not without a Heal Trigger. Even _with_ a Heal Trigger..."

"Hahahaha..." Nick laughed. "I... I've done it... I can crush you... and bring him back! Then we can be together, fight together as a team! And all I have to do is attack! This is the end!"

Luke just stared at him with pity. "Nick..."

"No! No words from you here!" Nick snarled, his laughter abruptly changing to rage. "I'll crush you, you pathetic little _nothing_! Doreen, boost! Dark Lord of Abyss! Break him with my hatred! _Attack_!" Dark Lord of Abyss raised his hands, conjuring an unstoppable wall of bladed shadows and hurling them forth **[33000 Power + 24000 Power = 57000 Power]**.

"Luke!" Mary screamed.

He took a card from his hand, playing it. "Flash Shield, Iseult! Guard!" Iseult rose, shining with a faint light against the unstoppable darkness as he discarded Barron. The crystal-armored knight readied her glorious shield and the darkness swept into it, parting around the unbreakable light to smash into the castle around. The stone shattered and was pulverised, the castle fracturing and collapsing around the protected Royal Paladins until only ruins were left. Its rage momentarily spent, the darkness dissolved into mere shadows, and Iseult collapsed her shield, slumping to her knees with an exhausted sigh and fading into motes.

Luke took her card from the field, staring at it. "Thank you, Iseult," he murmured, slowly placing her into the Drop Zone. His Royal Paladins shared his words, nodding to where Iseult had defended them with pity and thanks clear in their eyes.

"You stopped one attack, but you can't stop them all," Nick snarled. "Twin Drive."

**[Drive Check – Devil Blade, Berith – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Cursed Doctor – Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger," he smirked. "I give it all to Samael and heal one damage. Now, with a boost from Prisoner Beast Doreen, attack! Crush him!" Doreen laughed as she charged, blazing with that terrible darkness **[24000 Power + 8000 Power = 32000 Power]**.

"Sharon, Alabaster Owl, guard!" Luke cried. "Barron, Intercept!" Sharon and the noble owl took shape, Barron moving to join her before all three were cut down by Doreen's vicious blades **[10000 Power + 10000 Shield + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 35000 Power]**.

Nick laughed. "You only have two cards left in your hand, and Samael's attacking for 51000 Power! You're finished! I've won! All of you are finished! I'll finally... I'll finally have him back! He'll finally be my teammate! We'll crush everyone! Do you feel the hate? Do you feel despair? Let him come back!"

"No," Luke replied. "I'll never do that."

Nick's expression snapped from jubilant to nightmarish in an instant. The rage narrowed his eyes and distorted his lips into some savage snarl as he clenched a fist so tightly blood welled from where his fingernails dug into his palm. "You will. Because I demand it! The strong demand what they want of the weak... and in the end, you're too weak to deny me! Look at all the power I summoned with my hatred! My hatred of you for being so small and pathetic, for being nothing like _him_!" He placed his bleeding hand on Samael's card, blood splashing across the art. "This... is the end! Doreen! Boost! And Samael... bring back the true Luke Adams here and now! _**ATTACK**_!"

Samael raised his hands, conjuring a storm of dark blades and hurling them at Pendragon with a vicious roar **[22000 Power + 5000 Power + 24000 Power = 51000 Power]**.

Luke shook his head. "You don't get it. I've told you, but you still won't believe me... you think you can bring back that Luke. You think that was what I really am. But that's not. I'm the true Luke Adams! And I will _never_ become that monster again! Because of the friends who never gave up on me. Because of the family who never let me go. And because of Mary... the one I've loved for so long."

Nick's expression became even more terrible. "It doesn't matter! You can't possibly stop Samael! You. Lose!"

Luke took a card from his hand. "You keep saying hatred is power. But friendship and love are power too. They're my power. And hatred can't ever compare to how precious friendship and love are! Guard!"

Nick's eyes widened as he saw the unit forming. "No... no! That's not... you can't have that card! Not now! I... I was... I won! You can't... you can't do this now!"

"Flash Shield, Iseult!" Luke cried. "_**Perfect Guard**_!" He discarded Margal and Iseult took shape from the light, summoning her brilliant shield against the howling storm. Samael's attack slammed into the Flash Shield and was repulsed, deflecting back and striking across Nick's units. They were hurled to the ground as the dark blades tore through the castle, obliterating what was left of it until only rubble remained.

Iseult slowly lowered her shield and glanced back at the Royal Paladins behind her. They nodded to her, thanking their comrade without words. With a smile, Iseult slowly faded away, leaving her friends unharmed.

Nick stared, utterly horrified. "Iseult... you... you bastard... how could you stop it?! I was going to win! I had this game won! He was going to... he was..."

"_He _doesn't exist!" Luke cried. "I won't let him exist. Not while I have friends, not while I have the people precious to me. Never again. I won't hurt the people I care about like that again. And now, Nick, you _imagine it_. The light of hope, rising on the horizon, held up by the power of friendship and love. I'm going to show you that power... my true power!"

**Nick  
Hand: 2  
Front Row: Doreen the Thruster/Dark Lord of Abyss/Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
Back Row: Prisoner Beast/Doreen the Thruster/Doreen the Thruster  
Damage: Alluring Succubus (F), Werwolf Sieger (F), Prisoner Beast (F), Dark Lord of Abyss (F)**

**Luke  
Hand: 0  
Front Row: Empty/White Dragon Knight, Pendragon/Young Pegasus Knight  
Back Row: Toypugal/Young Pegasus Knight/Empty  
Damage: Pongal (U), Soul Saver Dragon (U), Toypugal (U), Margal (U), High Dog Breeder, Akane (U)**

"I stand and draw," he continued, making the draw. _"Akane... you're here." _"Now, Pendragon's Limit Break!" He drew a card. _"Sharon." _A second. _"Lamorak." _A third. _"Pongal." _A fourth. _"Gallatin."_. And finally, a fifth. There was a moment of stillness and silence as everyone waited with baited breath.

Then he smiled. _"You're here."_

He held up the card, its artwork shining brilliantly as he chanted. _"Dragon given strength by dreams and hope, descend now to stand with friendship and love! Bring the light of hope to relieve those full of despair! Superior Ride!"_

Nick stared in horror. "No... no!"

"_Answer the call of the dragon king!" _Luke called. Pendragon raised his sword as the white circle erupted, filling the courtyard with light as it became a shining gateway. A form wrapped in blinding radiance began to descend, spreading majestic wings as Pendragon closed his eyes and faded with a smile. _"Soul... Saver... **Dragon**!" _

The blinding wings unfurled, revealing the beautiful dragon in all her glory. Wrapped in light blue armor, her skin as brilliant as sunlight, Soul Saver was released, unleashing a roar which seemed like a song. The Royal Paladins cheered at her arrival as the holy dragon descended, her eyes a brilliant red beneath her helmet, her light banishing the oppressive darkness from the battlefield. Soul Saver Dragon stared over the field, her eyes unreadable, her form as warm and bright as the sun itself **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

"Since Pendragon went into my Soul, my Pegasus Knights power up," Luke spoke, the two knights cheering as they were wrapped in that warm, hopeful light **[Young Pegasus Knight – 9000 Powerx2]**. "And now... Soul Saver Dragon, awaken the pride of the knights! Soul Blast!" He discarded all five cards from his Soul. _"Holy Charging Roar!" _His dragon gave her beautiful roar again, the melody sweeping over the field as all three of Luke's units were wrapped in the dragon's light **[Toypugal – 11000 Power] [Young Pegasus Knight – 14000 Powerx2]**.

"No... this can't... you can't do this!" Nick cried.

"I call High Dog Breeder, Akane!" Luke continued. Akane formed immediately, smiling as she felt the dragon's warm light on her skin **[High Dog Breeder, Akane – 8000 Power]**, and cracking her whip as Luke turned over two Damage. "Akane's skill! I Superior Call Pongal!" With a bark, a High Dog clad in steely grey armor appeared behind the front Young Pegasus Knight, a white mane streaming from its neck **[Pongal – 7000 Power]**. "Pongal's skill! Break the dark clouds and awaken the dragon of light! Pongal goes into my Soul and I add Soul Saver Dragon to my hand!" He turned over a Damage and the High Dog faded into light, soaking into his glorious vanguard as he took his last Soul Saver Dragon from his deck.

"And since another card went into his Soul..." Wes realised.

"My Pegasus Knights power up again!" Luke finished, the two knights shining even more brilliantly **[Young Pegasus Knight – 17000 Powerx2]**. "This Pegasus Knight moves back and I call Soul Saver Dragon!" In a flash of brilliant light, a second Soul Saver Dragon took shape, shining just as gloriously as the vanguard **[Soul Saver Dragon – 10000 Power]**.

The battlefield seemed transformed with the two radiant dragons hanging above it. The dark clouds were banished, the sun shining through, and the Dark Irregulars recoiling away from the brilliant light. The Royal Paladins seemed invigorated by Soul Saver's presence, all of them standing proud and ready for battle. By contrast, Dark Lord of Abyss seemed diminished, staring at Soul Saver Dragon with those hollow eyes which no longer seemed scary at all.

"This is me," Luke said. "The real me. Do you see now? I'm not that terrible person. I'm sorry for you, Nick. I started you on this path, back then, and I see now what it led you to. Let us help you."

Nick stared at him. "No! You're not the real Luke!"

Luke's eyes were full of pity. "I'm sorry. But this ends here. Boosted by Toypugal, Akane attacks!" Akane rushed forward with a smile, drawing back her shining whip **[8000 Power + 14000 Power = 22000 Power]**.

"Guard!" Nick roared, throwing down his hand. Blitzritter and Berith appeared before Dark Lord of Abyss and were cut down with a crack of the whip **[11000 Power + 10000 Shield + 5000 Shield = 26000 Power]**. "You're not... I won't accept you! You're not him!"

Luke shook his head. "With a boost from Young Pegasus Knight, Soul Saver Dragon attacks!" His vanguard raised her hand, conjuring a sphere of crackling lightning in it **[10000 Power + 3000 Power + 17000 Power = 30000 Power]**. "Lightning... _Judgment_!" His dragon hurled the sphere at Dark Lord of Abyss with a roar.

"No guard!" Nick growled. "I... I'll still win! I just need a Heal Trigger!"

"Twin Drive!" Luke called. "First check, no Trigger. Second... no Trigger."

**[Drive Check – Little Sage, Marron – No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check – Knight of Silence, Gallatin – No Trigger]**

The lightning engulfed Dark Lord of Abyss, tearing through him with lances of blazing light. He cried out, sinking to his knees under the onslaught of the light.

"Damage Check!" Nick roared, smirking as a green light ignited. "Critical Trigger! Power to Dark Lord!"

**[Damage Check – Dark Knight of Nightmareland – Critical Trigger]**

Dark Lord rose slightly, invigorated by the Critical Trigger **[Dark Lord of Abyss – 16000 Power, Critical 2]**, while his master collapsed to one knee, brought down by the shock glove.

"I still have one more," Luke said. "This is my power, Nick. I don't focus on myself. I help my friends. And the bonds between us... those are our power. Hatred is nothing before the power of my friendship... my love. And now, I'll wash away your hate with my friendship. Young Pegasus Knight boosts. Soul Saver Dragon, finish this here and now! Lightning Judgment!"

The second Soul Saver Dragon raised her hand and summoned the sphere of bright lightning to it, hurling it at the empowered Dark Lord of Abyss **[10000 Power + 17000 Power = 27000 Power]**.

As the lightning hurtled towards his vanguard, Nick could only stare in shock. "I can't... I can't lose..." he whispered. "I... can't guard..."

The lightning struck, engulfing Dark Lord of Abyss. This time, the demonic man screamed, the light tearing through him and taking him to pieces. He exploded into motes and the light exploded too, spears of radiance cast out to strike through Nick's forces. All of them collapsed, crying out as the light engulfed them and banished them into shadows.

**[Damage Check – March Rabbit of Nightmareland – No Trigger]**

Nick collapsed fully as the glove activated for the last time, making him scream in pain. Luke's units slowly faded away, taking their radiance with them and leaving the courtyard in shadows.

There was nothing but silence when Nick's scream subsided. Everyone could only stare at the fallen man.

"Is he unconscious?" someone finally asked.

Luke peeled off his glove and slowly moved around the table. Nick wasn't moving.

"Nick... are you okay?"

Suddenly, Nick stirred. He lunged and grabbed Luke by the throat with a roar, one arm still caught by the cable attached to his shock glove. "You... you bastard!" he roared. "How could you take him away?! How could you?! How could you?!" He swung his arm, smashing Luke's head into the Motion Figure System.

"Luke!" Mary cried out, running forwards to help.

Before she could get there, Nick was seized. Someone tore his hand away from Luke's throat, pinning him down and letting the young man scramble back. As he did, he realised that a cluster of people had tackled Nick and were now pinning him down, holding him in place. Angry shouts rang throughout the courtyard, Nick's words incomprehensible due to the anger distorting his voice.

Luke sat there, gasping for breath as he stared. Then someone grabbed him from the side and he wheeled around, thinking it was some supporter of Nick's. It was Mary, tackling him in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" she asked desperately.

"I'm fine," he murmured to her, gently moving his arms to hold her. The two sat there, clutching each other close. It felt warm and friendly and everything Luke wanted after that desperate fight with Nick.

It ended with Peter speaking. "I think it's time we called in the cavalry."

Mary turned to face him. "Yes, I think so."

Peter produced a walkie talkie from somewhere and spoke into it quietly.

"The police, I'm guessing?" Sabrina asked wearily from behind him. Peter nodded.

"Luke's parents insisted," he replied. "I'm sorry. But they'll probably take you in too. Hopefully, once we explain the situation, they'll realise it was Nick who started the whole thing and be lenient with the rest of you."

"I understand," she said. Then she turned to Luke and Mary. "I'm sorry. I know that's not enough, but-"

"It's enough," Luke replied. "Thank you for helping Peter and Mary."

"Well, should we try and make a run for it?" Wes said, strolling up. "I'm guessing the boys in blue are almost here."

Sabrina shook her head. "I'm facing up to what I did for Nick."

He scowled. "Ah well. I guess I should be a gentleman and not let you go in alone."

"Thank you, Wes," Luke murmured.

The young man looked at him oddly. "It was nothing."

A moment later, a cluster of police appeared, striding in and producing handcuffs. Nick was relieved of his current captors and immediately taken by a knot of police officers. Some of the group struggled as they were arrested, but in the end, all of them were taken away. Wes and Sabrina calmly handed themselves in, accepting their arrest without resistance or question, though Wes offered an officer a dirty look as he was taken away.

Eventually, it was just Luke, Mary and Peter left in the darkness.

"We finally ended it," Peter said quietly.

"Thank you both," Luke said. "For not giving up on me."

"We'll never give up on you," Mary smiled. "Never."

He looked at her. "Before I fought Nick... I tried to ask you, but you said it could wait until after the fight. Those letters... you know how I feel. I love you, Mary. I just... want to know how you feel."

There was silence for a few moments, and before she could speak, a police officer strode up to them. "I thought I should tell you that we've taken every member of the gang here into custody. I admit, I wasn't sure about your approach, but everything seems to have turned out for the best, and that's what matters. We'll need to take statements from you three now, of course."

"Okay, officer," Peter said.

Luke looked at Mary, questioning with his gaze.

"I just need some time to think about it," she finally said. "I'm sorry, I'm just... not sure yet."

"It's okay," he nodded. They slowly parted, standing up and leaving with Peter and the officer.

Finally, the courtyard was left in darkness and silence.

VFS10

Several days later, the card shop was warm and bright. Peter smiled behind the counter as he sat and watched the fights playing out on the nearby tables. At one of them, Luke fought a smiling fan. He was back to normal, though the marks of Nick's fingers were still faintly clear on his throat and the bruise where his head had struck the Figure System was there on the edge of his forehead.

"I stand and draw!" Luke called. _"Dragon given strength by dreams and hope, descend now to stand with friendship and love! Bring the light of hope to relieve those full of despair! Ride, Soul Saver Dragon!"_

The little girl he was fighting cheered, as did the small cluster of children around them. "Yes! Soul Saver Dragon!"

Luke smiled. "I activate Soul Saver Dragon's skill now. I Soul Blast five cards to give Lamorak, Marron and Pongal 5000 Power each! _Holy Charging Roar_!" He discarded his Soul and his opponent frowned, realising what it meant, while the other children cheered again. "Now, I call Swordsman of the Explosive Flames, Palamedes!" He played the card, filling his field. "Pegasus Knight boosts, and Lamorak attacks Kiriel!"

"Uh... Sunny Smile Angel and Lightning Charger guard!" she cried, playing the two.

"With a boost from Marron, Soul Saver Dragon attacks!"

"I... Requiel, guard! I drop Bouquet Toss for a Perfect Guard!"

"Twin Drive... first, no Trigger. Second... Stand Trigger! All to Lamorak, so he stands and gets 5000 more Power!"

His opponent frowned even more and hung her head. "You win then..."

"You might still get a Heal Trigger," he smiled. "Let's see. Lamorak attacks again!"

"I don't guard... Damage Check..." She pouted. "No Heal."

"Hey, it's okay. You had fun, right?"

"Yeah..."

"That's what it's all about," Luke said cheerfully. "So long as you enjoy yourself, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, okay?"

She smiled too. "Yeah. Thank you."

"It's no problem. Now, who wants to fight me next?" All of them started pleading, waving their arms excitedly, and he gave a cheerful laugh. Peter smiled.

He heard his phone and quickly retrieved it from his pocket, reading the text. "Luke!" he called. "You've left your phone off again, haven't you?!"

Luke's smile slipped, and he looked around at the children. "Sorry, guys. Just let me handle this, okay?" They all nodded, and he passed through the crowd, heading to Peter. "What is it?"

"Mary wants to see you at the river," he replied. "She tried to send you a text, but your phone's off." Luke gave a sheepish smile.

"I don't like interrupting fights with the kids," he explained.

"Well, you'd better go see her. I'll handle the kids."

"Thanks, Peter." With that, Luke left, the children all running to see where he was going.

"Where's he going, Peter?" a boy asked.

"He's got something to do," he replied. "Don't worry, I'll fight you guys." He took out his deck and stood up, smiling at their happy faces. "Now, who's first?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

VFS10

The riverbank was peaceful and silent, like a bubble isolated from the rest of the world. Mary stood there, watching the sunlight dancing on the water. She wore white and blue, soft, friendly colors at odds with the nightmarish darkness they had been through just days before.

She stared at the flowing water, remembering that final battle. Luke stopping Nick's furious, powerful attacks with Iseult's sacred shield. And the counterattack, Soul Saver Dragon descending to sweep away darkness with light. Luke's words echoed in her head even now, reminding her that she was part of the reason he had fought so hard in that last battle.

_And because of Mary... the one I've loved for so long._

The sun on her face was warm, reminding her of the warmth of Soul Saver Dragon's light... the warmth of Luke's embrace. The sound of the river washed away the dark memories, leaving her with that warmth. She remembered returning home after the battle, being met by a mother who for once cared even a little. The next day, she had met Team Avalon again, feeling they should know that Luke was safe and Nick had been dealt with. Everything felt like it had settled and gone back to normal, even if the shadows were still there in their memories. Luke was using his dragons again, reuniting with them like meeting old friends.

A stone rattled across the shore, and she glanced back, seeing Luke walking up to meet her. He wore that sheepish smile which let her know that once again he had left his phone off.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

"It's okay," she smiled. That was the Luke she knew. The Luke who smiled, who enjoyed fighting, who left his phone off all the time. The Luke who had stood up to Nick and proclaimed his love, and then cast down the darkness around him.

"You want to talk about something, don't you?" he said after a moment staring across the water.

"Yes," she nodded. "But let's just watch for a bit." So they did. They stood and watched the light bouncing over the water's surface, following the golden ribbon across the river with their eyes. Further out, a bird dived down, perhaps spotting something in the current, and beyond that a boat passed, heading upstream.

"Do you know how Wes and Sabrina are?" he asked.

"Peter went to ask. Apparently they're still in a ton of trouble, their parents are furious with them, but whatever happens they'll probably get a fairly light sentence."

"That's good." A moment of silence came, preceding the question she knew he would ask even though neither of them enjoyed talking about it. "What about Nick?"

"They wouldn't tell Peter. I guess it's much more serious for him, given he was the one behind it all, and all the threats he made."

"Yeah." The mention of Nick left the atmosphere darker and colder, and for a few minutes, they just watched the water.

"There's something I wanted to talk about," she finally murmured. "After that fight, you asked me how I felt about those letters. And I said I needed time to think. Well, I've had that time."

His mouth suddenly felt dry. "And?"

"You fought so hard against him... all because of us," she said. "So much has happened, hasn't it? We've fought at Nationals... and beaten Nick. Together. We've always been together, ever since we were kids. You've always been there."

"You've always been there too... even when I wasn't myself," he murmured.

Mary smiled. "Thank you. I guess... in the end, what I want to say is... you're kind and warm and friendly. You're not cruel at all. I've seen you with those kids, having fun with them. I guess that's what really made me realise... and seeing you fighting Nick the way you did. Luke... I... I love you too."

There was another of those still moments, those moments where the world seemed lost. The river and the sun seemed to fade out, leaving just the two of them close to each other. Luke slowly reached, touching his fingertips to his cheek like he had before. And she reached out too, doing the same. They stared into each others' eyes, basking in the warmth and love which radiated from their depths.

Slowly, they leaned in closer, taking each other into an embrace and then lightly kissing each other. The world seemed to fade even more, it was just the two of them, their arms around each other, the feeling of being so close, and the sensation of their lips pressing together. It felt warm and comfortable and safe, as though they were being bathed in Soul Saver Dragon's light as they held each other. The spectres of their pasts retreated and were gone, all that mattered was the present, and the bright future which shone ahead of them. And as they parted and gazed out over the river, Mary rested her head on Luke's shoulder, they held each other, and the world seemed brighter than ever.

The two of them stood there, not saying anything, just holding each other and watching the sun slowly sink down to the horizon. The light shimmered on the river, the sounds of London resonated around them, but all they cared about was that they were together and the darkness finally seemed to have gone.

_The End_

VFS10

Card of the Day:

White Dragon Knight, Pendragon  
Grade 3/Twin Drive!  
United Sanctuary – Human – Royal Paladin  
10000 Power/No Shield/Critical 1  
Auto [V]: [Limit Break 4] At the beginning of your main phase, look at up to five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 3 «Royal Paladin» from among them, ride it, and shuffle your deck.  
Auto [V]: When this unit is placed on (VC), this unit gets [Power]+5000 until end of turn.  
_The sanctuary's history has been protected by those with powers of the sacred dragon._

_A knight whose clan is blessed by the holy guardian dragon, Soul Saver Dragon. Because there is practically no record of him appearing in lore or history books, his very existence is in doubt, and he is considered to be just a myth or legend. It is said he dwells deep within the ruins of United Sanctuary, protecting the gates to the other realm where his patron dragon dwells, and has done so for countless generations. When the guardian dragon spirit became anxious and concerned about the current state of the Sanctuary, it decided to give aid to the Royal Paladins, sending Pendragon, who didn't hesitate for a second to join under the fold of the King of Knights, vowing to fight by the king's side. The power of the White Dragon King is handed down and controlled by both humans and dragons. Pendragon now holds both the ancient king's sword and that legendary power, having inherited them, and uses them to destroy all who would do nothing but bring harm and ruin. _

VFS10

Card Stats:

Fallen Seraphim, Samael  
Grade 3/Angel – Dark Irregulars/10000 Power/No Shield  
Auto [V/R]: During your main phase, when a card is put into your soul, if you have a «Dark Irregulars» vanguard, this unit gets [Power]+3000 until end of turn.  
_Black-winged angels are certainly ones to be feared._

VFS10

This is the end of Fallen Sun, but I've already made plans on how to continue Midnight Sun, and that'll start being updated again soon.


End file.
